Back I Go
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry ends up back in time twist of the usual sev is harrys father its now harry is sevs father! will Harry give Severus the childhood and future Harry has always wanted watch as severus blooms into the person he could have been. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A ten year old Severus Snape walked around the small town of Hogsmeade. He never bought anything, not that he had the money to be able to do so, his father had thrown it all away. Even if he did, Severus doubted that his father would ever give him anything. Longingly, he looked into the window seeing all those nice clothes, Knowing he would never make any friends looking as he did right now. His clothes were going grey from being used so much and his underwear had holes in it. How he hated his life. His hair was greasy, after all, his father didn't buy shampoo. He didn't have the money.

Severus had a picture of his mother that he had been able to save. He looked like his father but had his mothers jewelled eyes. All he could think was that she was beautiful and how much he wanted to make her proud, but even he didn't have any love for her. He didn't know how to love. Severus was much like a dementor: he hated happiness and would suck it away if he could.

As he was about to leave he heard a thump followed by a groan from behind him. He turned around and walked towards it. He then saw a young man who looked about nineteen, perhaps twenty. Though Severus had no idea how wrong he was.

The young man in question was sixteen, but he had the wizarding world on his shoulders. The teenager's appearance was quite different then it had been at the end of his fifth year. During his training over the summer, he had acquired almost a trunk full of galleons from his vault. He bought new clothing, muggle contacts and the means to grow his hair long. Harry Potter looked nothing like the Golden Boy of old.

Harry made sure he looked nothing like his father, who he was not very happy with. He hated the fact that his father bullied Snape just because Sirius was bored. No, he wanted to be nothing like his father, so this was his change. He had just been getting ready to leave, trunk and all, when a white light blinded him, and before he knew it, he was in Hogsmeade.

Getting up, he looked to see a boy next to him. Frowning, he thought it looked like his potions teacher from the pensieve, just much younger. Holding his sore head he made sure he was alright, everything was still intact, and that he had everything with him. He had not wanted to leave anything at the Dursley's. He was not going to take orders from Dumbledore any longer. If he had to kill the snake-faced bastard, he was going to live his life his own way or die trying. If Dumbledore didn't want him to learn, so be it, he would learn himself. Fuck the lot of them. The Order standing watch over him when they could be training him, or better yet, saving lives. He was not worth the lives of many. Of course, Dumbledore would disagree. With a sigh he asked, "Who are you?" He had not known that Snape had any children.

"Severus Snape, who are you?" asked Severus curiously. He obviously didn't know the problems he had just caused, for he thought the man had simply apparated.

"You are joking?" Harry just stared at the boy.

"No, why?" asked Severus, holding his hand out for the strange man.

Looking at over at the newspaper stand his heart stopped. Oh Merlin? he was in the past! And this was really Severus Snape beside him, who looked poor. With a frown, he remembered what Snape had looked like that in the pensive.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"These are my clothes," said Severus, blushing red. He was about to leave not wanting the man to look at him in disgust or loathing because of what his father had condemned him to.

"Hey! Where you going?" asked the man, getting to his feet.

"Home," said Severus, still not looking up.

"Look at me Severus," demanded the man.

"What?" asked Severus his eyes empty, cold and hard.

"It's not your fault you're dressed like that. I used to be like you. Although my relatives did have the money, they didn't waste it on me, I wore rags twenty times too big for me," said Harry with a soft understanding smile.

"You did?" squeaked Severus.

"Yeah so don't go blaming yourself or feeling down, at least you were not brought up in a cupboard," said Harry with an amused lilt to his voice.

"You were brought up in a cupboard?" asked Severus wide eyed. He could not believe that the man had been brought up in a cupboard. It was just so unreal.

"Yes." was the response.

Severus then realized he had a bed at night. He had food, not much, but food none the less and a shelter over his head. He was not kept in a cupboard. For the first time he realized just how lucky he was.

"So what you doing here? Getting your school supplies?" asked Harry.

"I don't go there till next year, well half a year because the next school year starts then, I'm only ten," said Severus.

"Oh," Was all Harry said, his mind already putting the clues together. Inwardly he started, realizing tht he was stuck in the past with no idea how to get back. With that in mind, he took a good look at Severus, he noticed how hard of a life he had. Suddenly he wanted to change that, at least let someone have a good life and perhaps even change him for the better. He just hoped he didn't do the wrong thing. Deciding not to tell anyone he asked Severus, "Want to go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yes, I've not had lunch in a long time," replied Severus. He didn't know where that had came from. He was not supposed to talk to strangers, and he was definitely not supposed to tell a stranger about his home life. For some reason though he trusted this man, perhaps because they were both alike? Who knew.

"Lets go then. If I get anything, I'm going into the muggle world. It's better. There is bound to be a fish and chip shop around," said Harry.

"Muggle world? I won't go anywhere near them! Or the mudbloods!" said Severus.

Harry's eyes darkened before he shook his head in disappointment. Severus instantly felt really bad, that man had just offered him lunch, and he had just been horrible. For all he knew, the man could be a muggle born himself. But it was hard to get out of the habit. Biting his lip he felt like apologizing, but he could not get the words passed his lips. Choking up when he saw the disappointment in the green orbs. He hated the fact that he had disappointed him. It was even worse than when his own father was disappointed in him.

"Fine, stuff you, and for your information, I am what you would call a mudblood. I hope one day you realize that blood means nothing Severus. We all bleed, and check your family tree, you will find your line had to start with a mudblood," said Harry before he walked away.

"Wait!" yelled Snape.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry," said Severus, bowing his head.

"Fine, but I am going into the muggle world. Trust me. Their food is great," said Harry.

"Ok," said Severus, looking up, his eyes gleamed with interest and intelligence.

They found a chippy quite fast. It seemed that the muggle world had not changed much in the future. Most of the shops were still there, one exception being that instead of a baguette shop, he found a shoe shop.

"What can I get you?" asked a woman.

"Two large bags of fish and chips please as well as two big bottles of Diet Coke. We will have it outside please," said Harry with a voice demanding nothing but respect and obedience.

"Right away sir," said the woman.

Harry turned around and walked out side, the woman was back with their fish and chips within four minutes, a fork and knife each and a bottle of Diet Coke. Paying for it, she brought them back their change. No one was around, so they were mostly themselves.

"Are you going to stare or eat?" asked Harry, amused by Severus antics.

"Is that real fish?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Oh," was all he said. Grabbing his fork and knife, he began eating his lunch. He also tried tomato sauce, as well as brown sauce. Putting vinegar on a chip, he put it in his mouth only to spit it back out again.

"Eeegh, disgusting!" said Severus. Drinking his Diet Coke, which he liked, but felt it gave him far to much wind. And had him burping nearly every drink he took. Harry had kept his laugh in when Severus had started putting vinegar onto his chip but kept silent. But when Severus spat it out, he could not help but laugh.

Severus was full to the brim. He could hardly believe how good muggle food was. He could not help but think perhaps his father had gotten it all wrong. Maybe he had never seen a muggle to judge them. The woman Severus had met was nice. Perhaps he did not wish them dead as he had first thought.

"Thanks," was Severus' sincere offer.

"It's not over yet," said Harry, walking in the direction of Luca's ice cream shop. Entering the small shop he strode up to the counter and asked for what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Two tubs of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry please."

"That everything?" asked the woman.

"Give us some flakes and fudge sticks, and oh, give us the beans too," said Harry.

"How much of the beans would you like?"

"Four hundred grams please," Harry replied, while not sure how many that would get him, but he knew they were going to be eaten anyway. He loved those things. They may be more boring than Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans but they were definitely better

"Yes sir," she said.

Soon their order was placed onto the counter, including quite a bag of beans which Harry inwardly cheering over.

"Thirteen pounds please," The cashier informed the teen.

After handing over fifteen pounds and telling her to keep the change, Harry and Severus headed back towards the wizarding world, enjoying their ice cream on the way.

"You never did tell me your name by the way," said Severus.

"My name is Harry, Harry Evanson," said Harry. He could think of nothing other than he was an Evan's son.

Severus listened to everything Harry told him about the muggle world. He was in awe over their ingenious, especially making bombs with gunpowder. Wicked was the only word to describe it in Severus' mind.

"So I could get potions ingredients from the muggle world that would work better in potions?" asked Severus.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"I've never thought of that," said Severus.

"How do you think normal people get better if they didn't work their own kind of magic?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," Severus frowned realizing Harry had a point. He was already getting attached to the man. It was not a good thing for Severus; after all, everyone who liked him eventually left him.

"Why did your mum lock you in a cupboard?" asked Severus.

"It was not my mum or even my dad, they both died when I was one. After that, I stayed in the cupboard. It's all I remember," said Harry. It was true; all he remembered of his childhood was darkness, cupboards and spiders.

"Your guardian then?" asked the boy.

"They were afraid of magic and tried to get it out of me," said Harry. Unable to believe he had nearly said beat it out of you. That was something he did not want the kid to know.

"Why were they afraid?" inquired Severus.

"They were squibs," said Harry. That was true; he had found out that, his grandparents had been magical, that Petunia had been the squib in the family. And Vernon, well he was not sure, but it did not bother him much he would have loved to wipe it in the man's face if he had been magical.

"Oh," was all he could utter. Severus was still a little confused; he knew what a squib was, but why would they hurt Harry?

"Don't think on it. It still confuses me," said Harry with a smirk.

"What time is it?" asked Severus in panic.

"Five, why?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh crap! I need to meet my dad. If I don't, he is going to be so mad!" said Severus.

"Where about?" asked Harry.

"Diagon Alley of course," said Severus.

"Well then come here," said Harry with a sigh.

Severus went over to Harry who had been standing a few feet away. Harry wrapped him up into his arms before apparating both of them to the place they had met.

"Thanks and goodbye," said Severus, running over to where he had just seen his dad. Harry watched sadly as Severus was man handled, knowing how much it hurt when a person who loved you was supposed to care but did not. When he looked again having been lost in thought, Severus was gone, as was his father.

"Better get myself booked into the Leaky Cauldron," he muttered under his breath, heading towards the establishment.

"Can I help you? My name's Tom. I'm the owner of the inn," was asked as soon as he stepped in.

"Yes, I would like a room, meals and all, for I do not know how long I'm afraid, just book me in for two weeks for now," said Harry.

"Very well sir that will be four galleons and sixty sickles," said Tom.

Harry handed over five galleons and took the key before going up. Shaking his head when the man tried to give him his change. He did not want crap littering his money pouch. However, he knew he would have to watch what he was doing, in case he was here for a long time. Not that he really needed to, because he had enough money to last him a lifetime.

Sleep was the last thing on his mind, he was thinking about Severus again. Could he really help the boy? Did he want to? Yes he did. Could he? Yes he could. With a sigh, he wondered what he could do to help the young man fit in at Hogwarts. First, he needed some Slytherin planning and cunning. He needed to get Severus away from his father and get him new stuff. Question was how would he do it?

He planned and plotted all night while eating his dinner. Thinking of Severus getting nothing made him feel less willing to eat, but never mind, he had a house to buy and everything. 'Well,' he thought, 'doesn't look like I will be here for the next two weeks after all, not that it matters.'

Sliding into sleep some time later he woke up what seemed like minutes later, but it was really five hours. Rolling over, he got up. Time to put his plan into motion.

He put on his new clothes, which were still in their wrappers. He quickly ate his breakfast and was out into the wizarding world within minutes. His first stop was Gringotts, knowing that it was the best place to get a lawyer; he would need one if he were getting a house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Can I help you?" Asked a stern faced goblin.

"Yes, you can. I find myself in need of a lawyer, the best lawyer you have in fact."

The goblin's eyes widened and galleon signs lit up in them when it realized that this was no ordinary wizard; he was obviously rich, especially since he was asking for the best. And asking for the best meant that you would pay the best for doing your work.

"Come right this way sir," said the goblin.

"Thank you," said Harry.

He was led into a waiting room full of books on mines, galleons and jewels. Harry selected a book randomly, though once he got into it, he realized just how interesting it really was. He waited for about five minutes before the goblin came back with a man in regal and pristine robes. The man looked more serious than Harry had ever seen, but when the man saw him, his posture lessened and his faced softened.

"Can I help you Mr.?" asked the man, holding his hand out.

Taking the lawyers hand, Harry replied. "Evanson. Yes, I would like to purchase a home, a mansion or manor preferably. The biggest you can find in fact, within the wizarding world. I will need access to the floo and other amenities such as that. Money is of no concern, so any price range would do," said Harry.

"Very well, are you sure about the size sir?" asked the man, wondering just how rich this person was.

"Yes, no matter the cost," said Harry.

"It will be done immediately sir," said the man.

"Thank you. You can contact me at the Leaky Cauldron. Once you have found a suitable place, I will make sure you are paid.

"I will work on it right away sir," said the man. After ensuring he had what he need, he left the bank. He had visiting to do. He was determined to get the best house he could for the young man.

Harry walked out of Gringotts and found Severus in the same place he had been in yesterday. Only now, the robes were much worse and Severus was shaking. Frowning he walked over, the closer he got, the better he could see the after effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"Severus?" asked Harry, not wanting to scare the boy.

Severus whipped around. Harry gasped; Severus looked like a mess. His face was cut, bloodied and bruised. He was shaking and his eyes were dilated. Looking down at Severus with so much understanding that Severus' tears could no longer remain still.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," said Severus. He could not speak to Harry. His father had seen them and had told him that if he were ever with anyone again he would kill them.

"Severus tell me now!" demanded Harry, bringing Severus head level to his.

"No! Father will kill you...said so," was all Severus was able to mumble.

"Your father could not kill a fly if he tried," said Harry.

"I can't talk to you! He will punish me again if you do and it hurt. Please go away!" said Severus. He was not lying when he said it hurt. When his father had uttered Crucio, he had felt as if his whole body was being stabbed with daggers while being burnt alive.

Severus had read about the Cruciatus Curse. It was one of the three unforgivable curses, guaranteed to land you in Azkaban for life, if not the Dementor's Kiss. He couldn't believe his father had used it on him.

"Come on lets go," said Harry, lifting the ten-year-old up. He was nothing but skin and bones, still shaking badly from the curse.

He took him to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, Harry got out his healing potions from his trunk. He handed Severus a pain relieving, nourishment, and an Anti-Cruciatus potion.

"Thank you," whispered Severus, deeply touched by this mans concern.

"You're welcome," said Harry.

Going over to the floo he shouted in, "Tom."

"Yes, Mr. Evanson?"

"Get me two extra large lunches, two pitchers of pumpkin juice, as well as an ice bag delivered to my room please," asked Harry.

"Right away sir."

"Thanks."

"Well, lunch will be here in a minute," said Harry.

"You don't have to do this you know," Severus softly spoke.

"I'm not doing it because I feel I need to. I am doing it because I want to Severus. I enjoyed our talk yesterday, didn't you?" asked Harry. Sitting on the couch, bed sort of thing beside the fire. Severus sat at the end of it, where he was almost toppling off it.

Severus gave him a smile and Harry felt he could do this; he would give Severus something no one else cared to give him. All the love, affection and care he needed. He would make up for his father's terrible abuse. He did not care that the man had been horrible to him at school, because he knew the man had every right to hate him. Reminding him of his past, day in and day out, well, he would give the man something else to remind him of.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Future   
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"My memories are changing Albus! What am I to do!" asked Severus, sitting in the headmaster's office.

"How are they changing Severus?" asked Albus curiously.

"T-t-they get better. Better memories of someone helping me, talking to me and changing my views of the muggle world. I had fish and chips! There was a man, he cared for me, healed me after my father hurt me," said Severus.

"I see. It's obvious that someone has gone back in time, Severus, and is disturbing the time line," said Dumbledore, the twinkle no longer in his eye.

"Well who ever it is I thank them, I don't think I could have handled any more of the pain," said Severus with a sigh.

"Put your old memories in a pensieve my boy, and go back into them once the person from the past is back where he belongs," said Dumbledore.

"Of course headmaster," said Severus.

"Good day Severus," said Dumbledore.

Severus knew a dismissal when he heard one, with a sigh he walked out of the headmaster's office and down to his own. Pulling out his wand and pensieve, he let memory after memory drop into it. Putting it where no one would get to it apart from himself, he then went to get a scotch.

He clearly remembered the man, and there was something familiar about him. He just could not get it; the man had been nicer to him in two days than anyone had ever been in his life. He just wondered how all of this would progress. Relaxing he let the memory flow over him. Each minute in the past meant every minute in the future changed. Perhaps not for anyone else but it did indeed for Severus Snape.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
back to the past  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here you go, enjoy," said Harry, giving Severus his lunch over.

They both began eating their lunch. Severus and Harry both relished the good food. Neither of them was used to getting good food, although Harry had at least been being fed, thanks to the Aurors' and order members' threats.

"So do you not have a home or a house?" asked Severus.

"No, I just got away from my relatives," said Harry.

"So what you going to do? You can't live here all the time can you?" asked Severus.

"Well, I got someone to go house hunting for me, a lawyer, who I hope gets in touch with me soon," said Harry.

"Oh," said Severus.

"Enough on me, what about you are you pureblood?" Asked Harry. Acting as though he did not already know.

"I am pureblood. Mother is dead, but father is still here," said Severus.

"If you're pureblood, why don't you have money to get new stuff?" asked Harry curiously, although he had already a good idea.

"Father ended up gambling it all away after mother's death. I cannot touch mother's money until I am of age. She made sure I had money when I'm older so that I can get away from father," said Severus dreamily. He wanted nothing more than to get away from the beast that was his father.

"I see," said Harry. 'Well your dream will come true much quicker than just when you are of age if I have anything to say about it Severus,' thought Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus soon fell asleep after soaking up warmth from the fire, enjoying the near foreign sensation, as his father didn't bother with such trivial comforts. When he woke, he had soft blankets and the softest pillow he'd ever felt under his head, he yawned and opened his eyes, looking at the clock on the wall. He still had an hour before his father came to get him.

Severus looked around and found Harry in the room with a strange man, talking to him about something. Closing his eyes, he listened. His insides were churning, after everything the man had done for him; he was listening in on the man's private conversations? He was horrible. However, he found he could not help but hear what it is they were saying.

"They want five million galleons for it though," said the man.

"That is of no consequence. I will have it, it's perfect. I want three house elves that are free. Get me them, in fact, make that seven elves. And please and get in touch with someone about the wards," said Harry. "I need my home as protected as it can be. I will pay only the best".

"Right away," said the man.

Harry wrote out two checks: one for the house and one for the man. Handing them to him, he crossed the one for the house. Therefore, no one could use it even if they tried. The man was gone within a few minutes. Severus, still pretending to be asleep, was shocked when Harry touched his brow and said.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now," he said, sounding amused.

"Harry! Aren't you mad I listened in on your conversation?" asked Severus meekly.

"No, I used to do it all the time. Plus, it is all right to be eavesdropping. It's getting caught that's not alright," said Harry with a smirk.

"Right," said Severus, flushing before chuckling.

"What time is your father asking you to meet him at again?" asked Harry.

"It's always five Harry," says Severus.

"Right well you have an hour to chill and have some fun," said Harry.

"I don't have fun!" said Severus sneering.

Harry had to stop himself from laughing. That was the first Snape expression he had seen on Severus so far. With a sigh, he remembered the frozen ice rink that hardly gets used. A smirk made its way across Harry's face. Apparating them to it, he changed Severus shoes into ice skates before doing it to himself.

"Woah, I'm going to fall!" Severus barely uttered those words before he fell on to his arse.

"Come on Sev,"

"Help," said Severus.

Harry held his arm out for him, stupid thing to do. Because Severus pulled him down saying, "I'll help you." Both of them ended up on the ice rink trying to get up, which took them longer than they thought.

They began skating around, doing the most daring moves. People began coming and watching. Harry saw a child by the stands, so he skated over and changed the child's shoes into ice skates before escorting the child around. Severus watched with envy.

"Don't be like that Sev. It doesn't become you," said Harry, grabbing Severus making him, hold onto the child's other hand, and together, they skated up and down with the kid in between them. The mother watched them a bright smile, lighting her face, at the look on the child's face when he was skating.

They took the child over to its mother a wee while later; the child was exhausted and looked dead on its feet. He said to the mother, "You will probably get a good rest after this."

"Yes I will thank you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"Can you charm our shoes?" asked an eleven-year-old, getting onto the rink.

"Sure." said Harry.

"Glasius skatius" said Harry, intoning it repeatedly. Finally, everyone was on the rink that was there and they all began skating. Severus and Harry both landed on their bum a good few times before they went back. Severus completely forgot about his father and the time that was until they got back to the room.

"It's seven! Oh no! My father is going to kill me!" said Severus, completely petrified.

"Calm down Severus. He will not, because you are not going back tonight. You are staying here. I will be speaking to your father tomorrow, and you will never have to see him again if I have anything to say about it," said Harry determinedly.

"Really?" asked Severus wide eyed.

"Really."

"But what about pureblood law? Any pureblood son cannot be anywhere else apart from his parents and any appointed guardian! Father could get me back within minutes!" said Severus looking down hearted.

"Don't worry I said! I will make sure you never see him again after tomorrow. Trust me," said Harry.

"I-I-I trust you," said Severus. He was scared to give someone his trust. He did not want to be betrayed.

"Good," said Harry.

"Now, go get a bath and clean up while I make you a bed," said Harry.

"Ok," said Severus.

So Severus had the warmest bath he could ever remember having, there was shampoo there, and he squirted lots of it and scrubbed his hair until he was sure it was shiny. He washed his body until it was smooth and his fingertips were soggy and wrinkled. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped himself in it and went out into the main room.

"What will I wear? My stuff is all in the house," asked Severus.

"Here wear this," said Harry, holding up a top that he had just taken from a packet. It was far too big for Severus, but it would do until Harry could get him other ones. It was big and it went all the way down to the boy's legs. It was silky and Severus liked the feeling of it. Getting into the bed Harry had made for him, without underwear, he sighed before falling asleep. Content, warm, full and happy for the first time in his life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
future  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I hope you succeeded Harry, or we're going to be in deep shit," said Severus, who had just gotten his next memory. Witnessing the memories as if they were just happening, he downed a bottle of scotch saluting his younger self silently.

The man was sitting, again alone, in his private quarters with nothing to show for his life, apart from potions he had created. He just hoped the man, Harry, was able to make a better person out of him than his father had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Severus get up!" said Harry. Severus just groaned before burying his face into his pillow.

"Well if you don't want breakfast then so be it. I guess I will just eat it myself then," said an amused Harry. He liked having someone to look after, which was strange. Who in their right mind, at sixteen, would want to look after a child? Only Harry Potter would want to do something like that.

"I'm up!" said Severus, as soon as he heard the word breakfast. If the food was anything like yesterday, he was finally going to get a great warm breakfast. Not horrible out of date cereal that was reduced to fifty pence, as well as having it in out of date milk that was lumpy.

"Oh, and here I was looking forward to eating both of the breakfasts," said Harry teasingly. He was deep in thought. What would Severus have done if he had met a younger Harry? He knew what the man would have done. He would have treated him like scum and sent him home. He would not have treated Harry like Harry was treating Severus. That thought made him smile; he was better than Snape or his father. He liked the thought that he was his own person. No thoughts of revenge went through his mind at all, even after all the man had done to him.

"Thanks Harry," said Severus shyly. He was not used to thanking anyone, for no one had done anything for him to receive a thank you from him.

"You're welcome Severus," said Harry. They ate their breakfast in companionable silence. Severus relished the warm, stomach filling, to die for breakfast. Harry doing the same with less enthusiasm, watching Severus amusedly over his own cup of coffee.

"How are you going to get me away from my father?" asked Severus fearfully. His full attention was on Harry now. Harry hated the way the boy could make him squirm like he could as an adult.

"Let's just say, you are not going to like what I tell him," said Harry with a smirk worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself. He knew he might ruin the trust Severus had in him for a while, but he knew he could not tell Severus. Otherwise, Severus' father will know. He would be able to read his son's emotions.

"What are you going to say?" asked Severus looking at Harry fearfully.

"Don't worry. You will find out soon enough," said Harry, adopting a very hard look. He did not want to see the look on Severus face when he says what he was going to say to Severus' father. It was not very nice thing he was about to do, but it was a Slytherin plan. If he had anything to say about it, the man would never see his son again.

They then sat and ate their breakfast in silence. Severus was worrying about what Harry could possibly say to his father to make the man leave him alone. He had a feeling deep down he was not going to like it at all. With a sigh, he went for a bath again. He did not think he would ever get tired of having a warm back or even having shampoo to wash his hair with. He just hoped Harry would let him read his potions books, for he liked them very much. He had hidden them when he was three, or more, like his mother had. He had always remembered where she had hidden them. He made sure never to read them in his father's presence, or he would have had them sold in seconds.

"Right. Let's go," said Harry. Putting cleaning charms on Severus' horrible clothes. He put them on. Harry did not like the clothes and could not wait to get rid of them. That would have to wait. What he had plans for would not do to have him dressed in new clothes.

They both walked from the Leaky Cauldron and out into the street. He stopped Severus and asked, "Severus, I want you to envision your house in your head clearly, and I will apparate us there," said Harry.

"No need," said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry questioningly.

"He is coming right over here Harry," said Severus, his eyes frozen in one direction. Harry watched him coming; he was not the least bit intimidated. He was not scared of Lord Voldemort never mind a stupid man like him.

"Get your hands of my son!" snarled the man. The smell of alcohol was strong on the man, making Harry want to gag. However, he just stood tall and stared at the man, as if he were a bug that would meet the end of his shoe.

"I think we need to discuss something, and it would be better done elsewhere. This meeting will be beneficial for us both," said Harry his voice cold and hard. Causing Severus to shiver he did not like the coldness of Harry's voice. Just then, Severus realized what if he was abandoning one bad father for another bad person. What if the man started to beat him too? Doubt started to creep into his very heart. He wanted nothing more than run from both of them and never look back.

"Fine," spat the man.

"Good apparate home, I will be right behind you," said Harry coolly.

Severus watched his father apparating before he was asked again to envision his hell. Thinking about the sitting room, where he knew they would probably end up anyway. With a pop, they were gone; Severus had felt Harry's magic and was shocked. The magic was powerful! The most powerful he had ever felt the likes of before.

"Now you are here. What do you want?" asked the man. The house was damp and dreary as well as disgusting. He could hardly believe that Severus had to live in this heap. The couches and carpets were worn and ripped. The lighting was dismal to nonexistent, due to the lack of fire in the hearth. Overall, the place was horrible. He would not even let this place stand if he had any say.

"I want your son," said Harry bluntly.

"You can think again, if you think you are getting my son," said the man. His eyes narrowed.

"I want him as a servant. Of course, you will be paid for him. He will be needed; after all, I do own a big house. He can sleep in a cupboard. Now what do you say?" asked Harry. Severus gasped his eyes widened, looking at Harry in horror and betrayal. Of course, Severus' father now thought this was for real.

"How much?" asked the man. Severus' eyes widened even more before tears came unwilling into his eyes. He did not want to cry. All he could think was 'don't cry, you should have seen it coming. No one is ever nice to you unless they want something back,' repeatedly until his heart hurt so much.

"1 thousand galleons," said Harry.

"2 thousand and that's it," said Mr. Snape.

"1 thousand 2 hundred," said Harry.

"1 thousand 8 hundred," said Mr. Snape.

"1 thousand 4 hundred that's final. I can get house elves for free," snapped Harry as if he was insulted to pay more than his offered price for Severus.

"Done," said the man.

"And I want an oath that you won't come near Severus in the near future. If he wants to see you fine, that is it! But, I want you to swear you won't contact him and demand him back ever," said Harry. With his Gringotts chequebook opened, the money was practically dangling within reach.

"Fine, by an oath of magic, I do swear never to contact Severus Snape unless he contacts me, and to never ask for him back," said the man.

"Good. Just remember you will lose your magic if you try," said Harry.

"I know," snarled the man, but he kept looking at the cheque. He apparated out before them, in a hurry to get to the bank and get the money as quickly as possible.

"Let's go," said Harry with a sigh. He could hardly believe how affected Severus was with all this. Although your father beating you and selling you are two completely different things. Knowing that Severus would want nothing more than a bed to sleep and cry on he apparated them right into the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry then took the kid's clothes off before burning them. He would not let the kid walk about in them. He then put him in the shirt Severus had worn before leading him over to the bed tucking him in and letting the ten-year-old cry. Harry then took Severus and started rocking him back and forth, whispering soothing words to the distraught boy. He knew it was not what Harry had said that had upset him the most. He knew it was the fact that his own father would sell him off to someone else that bothered Severus the most.

"You know, I won't use you as a servant. I just needed to get your father to agree. If I had told you before, you would not have looked as shocked as you did. It's better this way. Your father will never see you again, and he can never hurt you. It is ok to cry. Crying makes you human. It's ok to cry, just embarrassing eh?" said Harry as he continued to rock the crying child.

Severus soon fell asleep, with the strange but comforting feeling of being rocked to sleep. He could not remember his mother doing this to him. Having someone running his or her hand through his clean hair, being warm and cuddling him, he didn't think he would ever feel as content as he did right now.

The next morning Harry woke up with a groan. His neck was stiff, and no wonder, he had fallen asleep next to Severus, who was still asleep at the moment. Getting up, he tucked Severus in more before showering, cleaning his teeth and using the toilet before he went out. He saw Severus was awake and was up standing in the middle of the room in Harry's big shirt.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"My stuff. I wanted some stuff from my bedroom. Please can we go there? I want it," asked Severus. Severus sounded as thought he expected Harry to say no, but what he did say made his eyes widen in excitement.

"Sure. Let's go get your things," said Harry with a smile. His smile only getting wider when he saw the onyx eyes glow with happiness and excitement. He was determined to turn Severus into a normal happy child before he entered Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back I go.

Harry, knowing where the place was, apparated them right through the shabby wards. He let Severus lead him to his room, the room itself was disgusting. A shabby bed that made the two he ever used at the Dursley's look like a King's bed. It was a mess, no sheets on it and a black moldy blanket with holes in it. The room was practically bare and there was nothing on the walls. It looked nothing like a child's room, in fact Harry could not see anyone living in that room. He was now more than glad he had gotten Severus out of there. If this was how he lived no wonder the man was a greasy bat. Never getting to wash when he was young he did not bother to do it when he was older. He would change that, he would change the man that was going to become a lone bat of the dungeons.

Harry watched as Severus dug into a hole where he had taken the floorboard. He smiled remembering the time he had found and hid things in his, he had still done it before he had gotten thrown here. Perhaps here he could make a life for himself and grow up properly. He knew it was going to be far from easy, the dark lord already or shortly bringing darkness into the world. But he still had time to give Severus a childhood. He just hoped he could stop the young man from becoming a death eater.

Severus' hand came up with book after book, as he reached in. Harry was, of course, not going to let the boy sit and read about all day. He meant it when he said he was going to turn Severus into a child his age should be like before he went to Hogwarts.

"Are you quite finished? Where did you get all those books?" asked Harry curiously. Wondering how his father had not already sold them, or taken them from the little boy who was right now getting a bag to put all his things in.

"Yes, my mum put them there for me. She told me to never tell father, she did not love him anymore and she only stayed because of me then she died. She left me all her money, she made sure father could not touch it nor can I until I am of age. She also gave me these books, she was the last of the Princes and these books are the Princes books, they have been in her family for generations. And they kept getting passed on they are really good," said Severus. Now finished gathering his books he stood up and walked back over to Harry. Harry who was surprised by the answer, he had not expected Severus to trust him so soon after what he said. But here he was open and trusting him, telling him something that he had not even told his dad about.

"Let's get out of here then," said Harry. With a pop they were out of Snape manor and back into the Leaky Cauldron. He found an owl waiting for them, picking it up he began reading it.

_Mr. Evanson,_

_Your lawyer speaking here, I came by earlier and you were not there. The place is yours the people have already moved from the manor. Although I should warn you the place is bare, no sight of colour in any room. I guess they are not very friendly they have not even left a table. The wards are going up as we speak, and should be done very shortly, there are five of them working on the house; I have paid them. We set up an account for you at Gringotts. Of course if you want me to be your accounts manager all you need to do is ask._

_Yours faithfully,  
Tomas Salamay Jr._

_P.s. the place is called 1 Woodward castle and the floo is currently 'the smunks' it can be changed if you want I will do it just tell me what you want it to be, Tom._

"Right, that's great. Dump your stuff we have shopping to do and lots of it!" said Harry as he penned a reply to the man;

_Sure, make it 'Evanson castle' that would do, and not very nice place. Well I have to go lots of shopping to do. Thanks for all the help and yes I would like for you to be my account manager. Send me a statement now and again._

_Harry Evanson_.

"Where are we going Harry?" asked Severus. Who by the way was still in his too big shirt that Harry had given him.

"No where until we get you into clothes" was all Harry said.

Digging into his trunk, he took out a pair of jeans, a green silk shirt, a pair of boxers and socks. He shrunk them all down until to Severus' size, before putting him on the bed, and dressing him. Severus found this strange, having been dressing himself for a long time, but he allowed it. It made him feel like he was wanted and cared for.

"There we go! Now we can go," said Harry. Severus looked like any other child his age. Although he was a bit too clean for a ten year old, but he did not care. He needed to get everything for Severus. Including new trainers he had not burnt his ones he was currently wearing not having any shoes for Severus not wanting to give the boy any of his.

Together they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's hair had been tamed and the clothes they both were wearing had them both looking like father and son. Severus hair not been greasy had taken a new look. A Potter look, but Harry did not mind.

"Where we going to first?" asked Severus. As his stomach growled he did not want Harry to be mad at him so did not ask for food. Harry who had been watching the little boy, he also heard the rumbling of the little boy's stomach. Smiling slightly he said.

"We are going to get a big breakfast and then we will have to see. Let's go get a muggle breakfast," said Harry. As much as he loved magic, he could not deny some of the food that is prepared normally was the best.

"Ok," said Severus cheering up.

--

"Two large breakfast's please," asked Harry. As they sat down and looked at there menus.

"Are you sure? There are kids meals for you two," said a woman. Who looked at them both as if they were beggars.

Harry hissed angrily before going to the manager and said to her, "See that little cow over there, she will lose you lots of customers if you do not get her attitude adjusted. Now unless I'm going to get some satisfaction around here I will leave," snarled Harry. How dare that stupid woman treat him as if he were a child? Could she not have just given us breakfast like we asked! Looking at the manager who said,

"I'm sorry about this, it's not only you who has complained. I have told her that she would be sacked if she did not stop. But nothing stops her, she just seems to get worse. What can I get you?" she said and asked.

"Two large breakfasts please, a large coke and a coffee as well as another large coke, in fact make that a diet coke. Also I would like some fruit to eat first and bread as well. As well as an another set of juices sent over once we are finished," asked Harry.

"Right away sir, why don't you sit down and I will bring it over to you," she said with a smile.

"Good, thank you," said Harry nodding respectfully he sat down. Severus looked at him in awe, he had felt and saw the power radiating from Harry. It was really comforting, even when he is angry. He felt as if Harry could protect him from the world and that thought made him smile. He was safe for the first time in his life, even his mummy could not keep him this safe.

The fruit was brought, as well as the bread. Severus looked at the fruit when he saw Harry eating it he attentively began eating too. Soon he found himself moaning at the taste of the melon in his mouth, it was that good. He ate the grapes and oranges as well as the banana pieces too. The only thing he did not eat was the cherry that he spat back out. They did not eat the bread until their breakfast was brought.

Harry put his sausages on his bread, so Severus did the same. Before they knew it their meal was over, although Severus had left a bit of his bacon and lots of beans he had ate everything else. Severus had not liked the hash browns or the black pudding so Harry had taken them and ate them. They had drank their juice and Harry his coffee, and gotten their other drink. Paying for it, he left them a handsome tip before leaving.

"Let's get to the painter and decorators first," said Harry. Apparating them to the place, he opened the door. The place was magical walking in he asked to see someone about getting an entire house done.

"Can I help you?" asked a man. "My name is Jordan Jacabo and I will help you unless you know what it is that you want".

"I know what I want, do you Severus?" he asked the small boy, he had sat on his lap.

"I would like a forest room, with a castle on the other side! I want it to be a picture of Buxton mummy showed me pictures of it, its really nice and twinkling starts on the ceiling and wall like the night sky," said Severus.

"Did you get that?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that would be fine but it will be expensive to have the night sky done," said the man. It took a lot of power and time to do it, no one had asked him to do it but he of course knew how.

"Sevvie do you actually want the night sky or just stars?" asked Harry.

"Well I would like to see the night sky! The planets and stars in my room!" said Severus. He had never been asked what kind of room he would have liked. And Harry was letting him pick his whole own room! This was so cool.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I would like my room done in Blue with Silver. The rooms are empty right now so you should be ok to do it. I want the bathrooms done in green, actually make Severus' blue please. I would also like the rooms to have a tower and another one going up to outside. Something like the astronomy tower but make it comforting, it will be his personal space if you know what I mean. I will buy a astronomy set, it looks like he likes the stars. And I want my room the next from Severus' please and I would like two towers too. So I will be able to see Severus from my own balcony tower thing. Of course a way to get there in case anything happens." said Harry.

"You're wanting pieces added, but I'm sure we can get everything done. Even better that there is nothing left for us to move we can have it done in three weeks," said the man.

Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from growling in frustration. He was not wanting to stay in the leaky cauldron for another three weeks. He wondered how he could get them to do it quicker, then it came to him 'money'.

"I will give you 100 gallons plus the price of getting everything done if you get it done today everything. And extra fifty if you get it done by dinner" said Harry. He knew he had given the man an offer he could not refuse. Its not everyday you get an offer like that.

"Um...are you sure?" asked the man. 100 gallons plus fifty for doing a job and only if its done by dinner. He could get his men together and get it all done within hours.

"Yes, I'm absolutely serious," said Harry. Severus had not removed from Harry's lap he could not help but giggle. He was going to be in his own room by tonight if he understood properly. He was happier than he ever remembered being. He was going to have a room all to himself. And it was him who made it! This was so awesome.

"Sure, we will everything set up immediately, the price of getting this done will be," said the man as he worked his magical calculator. "Altogether seven hundred gallons for everything but if you want we will do every room in the manor for an added two hundred gallons" said the man. He was pushing his luck but he did not know it was a castle they were going to.

"I do not think you will get it done in one day, it is a castle after all or more like a very large manor," said Harry.

"I see, well um I take that back," said the man.

"But I will give you four hundred if you do them all. Of course there is no rush you should have most rooms done in two days. By then I will be putting up my own wards. The rooms I want all different colors but do not let me see any disgusting colors on my walls please, I'm sure you can already guess which colors I prefer. Bring the price to me after everything is finished and I will pay you." said Harry.

"Sure, but we need a deposit and address," said the man.

"Fine," said Harry as his Gringotts check book was taken out. "Five hundred do just now? And its 1 wood ward castle" asked Harry.

"Yes, perfectly fine" said Jordan.

"Good pleasure doing business with you now I have things to buy right now good day to you" said Harry bowing his head in respect as he shooed Severus from his lap. The little boy took his hand, although Harry thought he was a bit old for that let him. Walking out he saw the man rush into another room, were people were sitting before Harry and Severus passed from view.

"Were do we go now Harry?" asked Severus. He was smaller than normal people his age was. But with enough food and drink he should catch up, but Harry would stay the size he is because of not getting enough food when he was younger.

"We are going to wwf," said Harry.

"Wwf?" asked Severus curiously. He had never heard of such a place, what was that?' wondered Severus.

"Yes, Wizarding World Furniture" said Harry. "Kind of original I know, but seemingly it's ran by a family that has been in the wizarding world since the beginning. Or so I have heard" he finished.

"Oh" was all Severus could say.

Walking in Severus looked around in awe. It was not just beds it was everything you would ever need for a house! Cupboards, chests, beds, lamps and many other thing Severus had never seen before in his life.

"Well Severus lets get going and look around," said Harry. He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and a muggle ball pointed pen.

"What are they for Harry?" asked Severus as he watched Harry take them out.

"These? They are so I can write down what we are wanting, I will give them money to collect it and send it to us. The amount of things we are wanting we wont be able to take them Sevvie," said Harry.

"Ok" said Severus. He smiled when Harry called him that, his mother had called him Sev but never Sevvie. He found he liked the new nickname Harry had given him.

"Ok lets get everything you need first will we Sevvie, pick what ever you would like" said Harry.

"Anything?" asked Severus unable to believe this was anything but a dream.

"Yes".

Severus picked his bed and his bedding carpet and everything. Harry got lamps and magical boom box, with lots of music he knew Sevvie would like. And a TV as well as Video. Of course he got shelves knowing that Sev was going to have millions of books. He needed to get ones for himself but he was going to go into the adult section and get his.

"That's all we can get you here Sevvie, lets get to my section" said Harry. He was getting tired already. He was sure it was well passed lunchtime, to his horror it was however not. He did not know how tiring it could be to just get furniture. He noticed a café area and decided to take them there when they were finished.

Harry got himself most of what he had gotten Severus. A bed with blue and silver bedding. Pillows and covers, and TV as well as a Video films of course wizarding ones, and got himself a Stereo and music to boot. He got himself a huge shelf case. He had books Videos as well as music things to put on them. It was going to be pretty full.

"Right, let us go get lunch" said Harry. He was exhausted he just wanted to sit down, and by the look of Severus he was pretty exhausted too. He felt horrible at having made Severus trudge along to do this! He should have left him at the leaky cauldron.

Sitting them both down, he asked for two baked potatoes with cheese at the side coleslaw and tuna in it and egg at the side too. As well as two chocolate as well as Strawberry cakes and two large pumpkin Juices and a coffee himself. He was making up for all the time the Dursley's did not feed him plus he wanted Severus to fatten up a bit.

Of course Severus had not had much as a child, he was not sure what a Baked potato was, when it came. He of course waited on Harry eating his, only then did he try his. He found it delirious! He ate them all, god he had not realized just how hungry he really was. The cheese went first, then the egg and he dumped the tuna and coleslaw into the mix before eating it with the potato. He then after wards ate his strawberry tart and then chocolate cake.

They then sat there in silence giving their feet a rest. Severus was drinking his juice and Harry his coffee.

"Thank you" said the ten-year-old. He could hardly believe a man that hardly knew him was doing all this for him. Giving him his own room, giving him food. He did not understand why he deserved it! His father had hated him! How come a man who he did not know was able to like him better.

"Severus look at me" said Harry. He was also determined to bring Severus' self worth up too. Severus thought he did not deserve nothing, Harry had too that's how he understood Severus so well. Severus looked up his onyx eyes sparkling with happiness and self-loathing.

"It's not your fault your father treated you like that! Your mother loved you didn't she? She would hate how you became. Be brave Severus, you deserve this as much as any child your father is horrible and always will be that doesn't meant that you are too ok do you want to end up like him?" asked Harry.

"No" said Severus shaking his head.

"Good, then stop feeling sorry for yourself and sit up proudly, many children would die to be in your place, not many children get to design there own room" said Harry. His magic coming alive unconsciously and making Severus feel safe and sound again.

And as he said that, Severus eyes gleamed and he straightened up in borrowed clothes. And thought 'I will do you proud mom, and Harry is right mum would not want me feeling sorry for myself. I am lucky! And I am going to do my mum proud' was all the small boy could think.

Harry smiled proudly at the boy who had just sat straighter in his chair, looking every inch a proud pureblood. Harry did not mind that, he just wanted the boy to be proud of himself and not feel ashamed of himself. With a smile he nodded to Severus who then smiled. He was making more than just his mother proud he was making Harry proud too. And he was going to make his father ever regret giving him up! He was going to be a good boy for him mum and Harry. He was going to prove his father wrong he was not a bad useless boy.

------

Future Snape

------

"It worked" was all Severus could say in awe.

The memories washed over him, new one better ones. Smiling something, he thought he was no longer capable of anymore. 'Evanson? Oh no please do not tell me that it's Potter in the past' thought Severus in growing horror.

Just then another memory washed over him, them sitting in a café Harry telling him that his mother would not want him to be like that. Smiling his breath was caught in his throat as he knew himself had just sat up proudly as a pureblood. For the first time in his life, he allowed himself to hope.

'I don't care if it's Harry anymore, if what Harry said was true I was wrong about him all along," said Severus closing his eyes in despair.

He just hoped Harry would change him that much that he doesn't end up in Slytherin. As much as he liked being the head of Slytherin house he had never liked being in Slytherin himself.

He remembered the times that Lucius had cornered him; he had been thirteen when he had lost his Virginity. Lucius had cruelly raped him at the tender age of thirteen. He of course had lost most of his innocence before going but that had truly broken him. He had lost what magic that would have been unlocked when Lucius had cruelly done that to him. Perhaps there was hope for him yet, he had thought about what he would have done if he could have changed the past. Now he found his past changing to one he would have always wanted.

He noticed subtle changes in himself since Harry had gone back. His hair was never greasy; he had grown even if it was only a bit. The growth was natural not potion induced. He felt the ice around his heart slowly melt each new memory he got.

Slumping back as another memory hit him; he closed his eyes and let the tears of joy, happiness and love run down his face. He did not think he would ever be able to thank Harry for what he done what he was doing. He just hoped that he would be able to thank Harry one day.

He knew that Albus was not happy with everything that was happening. You could tell by the angry glint in his eye. He had thought that the man would be happy that he had another chance at childhood. Then it hit him like a tone of bricks 'the man won't have his spy, if this continues I wont have a reason to join the Dark Lord! The mark may disappear'

He was disappointed that the man did not care enough that he was happy. It was a weird feeling for the man. Knowing his younger self was happy and that he may grow up happy. He felt like his heart could explode any minute, that night he went to bed with a smile on his face.

For the first time in the man's life he didn't have nightmares, no, he did not. He had dreams of the life he could have. Hope no matter how much Severus had not wanted it had stirred into his heart. It would not go away so he had lived with it. Now he was hoping that his younger self would enjoy what he had while he did.

-------------------------

End of Future Snape's POV

-----------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry after they left the café they apparated to Hogsmeade, he was not sure what else Harry could get. It seemed to him as thought they had gotten everything they could. He wondered if he would get away with what he was about to ask but he could no longer hold his tongue.

"Harry, were did you get the money?" asked Severus looking up at Harry.

"Well my parents left me money, and I collected it before coming here," said Harry honestly.

What he did not mention was that he had planned on running away, and training himself taking most of his money with him. He had known the headmaster was no in any rush to train him so he would have to do it himself. He knew that the headmaster would not let him out of the Dursley's so he had done the only thing he knew to do.

------------

Flash back

Harry after Sirius died.

-----------------------------

Getting a piece of paper out he started writing hoping to get a reply.

_Griphook _

_You are the only Goblin I know to write too, I do not know any other goblin's name and I cannot call them goblin that is just horrible. I know I have money I was just wondering how much I had altogether and how much it would cost to buy a house? I am not sure about wizarding world prices. _

_I would really like if you get back to me goodbye_

_Harry Potter. _

_Vault number 713. _

To say he was surprised with the respond he got would be an understatement.

_Harry Potter, _

_You have many houses from your ancestors, great grandfathers and grandmothers and so on. The Potter line has slowly collected money over the years and you are quite rich overall, you have millions and millions of money of the total I am not sure because there have been many withdrawals over the years. The houses are all here, why not come to Gringotts and I can tell you more. _

_You currently hold over Potter, Black as well as a small portion of the Flamel money, he willed it to you, as you know before he died a thank you for trying to protect his stone that broke before you could get to it. _

_Griphook_

Harry had sat there for ages trying to comprehend what he had just read; someone was actually spending his money. Not only that but it appeared he had houses he could go to and had lots of money. He really needed to go to Gringotts and get everything sorted out before anything happened.

Replying to the letter, he asked,

_Griphook,_

_Thanks for the useful information, _

_I will be there late at night, is the bank even open then? I am not sure I cannot believe I never thought that perhaps my parents left me more than what was there in that vault. If it is not open at night, I will need a different way to come. I am afraid I will not be allowed outside if I come during the day. _

_Harry. _

The reply to that letter had been,

_Harry Potter, _

_Your welcome, _

_The bank is open every day all day and night it never closes its mostly empty at night that would be the best time to actually come. Good day to you and May the gods grant you gold. _

_Griphook. _

_In addition, Mr. Potter if you cannot get away this piece of paper will turn into a portkey and leave at 10 o'clock at night, only then so do not worry. Just say 'Griphook may the gods grant you gold' into it and do not worry it will bring you to Gringotts. Looking forward to it! Goodbye._

'Great everything is turning out great' thought Harry as he sat in his room, he did not dare send out Hedwig again in fear that the order would get suspicious. He knew they were watching him, he knew that they knew his uncle was horrible, and otherwise what was the threat for? Yet they left him there. Even Remus, which disappointed him more than he could understand. He knew the man did not care; not really, I mean he never saw or heard of the man until third year. Of course, he did not care and to think he hoped the man would like him? No, he would not do that. He would not hope and pray that Remus loved him because he knew that Remus did not.

Harry was almost screaming for ten o'clock to come, he wondered what was going to happen. He just felt as though this meeting was going to change his life, he packed his things nice and neatly. If he had houses to go to he was defiantly not coming back here. The blood protection did not work ever since the man had taken his blood that was something he knew for sure. Other wise there would not be guards out side of his house, honestly thought Harry 'did they seriously think one order member would be able to keep me and my family safe?'

Finally, Ten o'clock came and Harry's trunk was beside him as was Hedwig, she was leaving without the cage. The cage was horrible and he was not going to let her stay in it more than needed. He had money so he was going to get her a huge expensive one, she deserved a nice home. He loved his owl to bits and did not think he could survive these years without her. And it was not just, so he could talk to Ron and Hermione.

"Griphook may the gods grant you gold" said Harry to the portkey as he went spiralling out of existence no one knowing he was going.

"Ah it's good to see you Mr. Potter," said the upside down Griphook.

"Hello Griphook" said Harry getting up from were he had been lying upside down.

"Well let's get going and let you see all your vaults that belong to you," said Griphook.

"I'd like that thanks," said Harry smiling slightly.

"Ok sit down," said Griphook getting to business.

"Ok you own sixteen places around the world, five of them in England two in Scotland and four in France, five in in America different towns." said Griphook.

"Wow" was all Harry could say.

"And your money well its in many different vaults you have many different ones, and you could possibly have more when you come of age, in a years time" said Griphook.

"What do you mean what happens when you come of age?" asked Harry curiously.

"You get your magic, as well as your inheritance. We check your blood to see if you have any relations we do not know about for instance Godric Gryffindor or something like that," said Griphook.

"I see," said Harry thinking about what he was just told.

"Can I know more about my money then please and you said that there was money taken out? I have never actually taken money out apart from my first year. Second year Mrs. Weasley got my stuff for me and the third year the Minister got my stuff and then fourth year Mrs. Weasley again, fifth year Dumbledore got my money for me and it's never been that much taken out just enough for my school stuff and some extra galleons so I can go to Hogsmeade. I never spent much because I did not want my friend Ron jealous of me," said Harry.

"You sound like your more embarrassed about your friend hating you than spending your money your mother and father as well as great grand mother and father worked hard for" said Griphook.

"Well when you put it that way then I guess, but I'm not embarrassed about my money," said Harry shaking his head in denial.

"Why do you never get money from your vault and buy clothes then?" asked Griphook.

"Because I don't want my relatives finding out I have money they would want it," said Harry his face flaming red.

"I see," said Griphook frowning.

"Anyway it doesn't matter I am going to buy clothes, and buy a new place and much more and everything is going to be the best. I'm hoping to never been seen for at least a year" said Harry with a smirk.

"I see, very well then lets get you to your vault," said Griphook.

"Thanks" said Harry getting up.

They went into the cart and Harry enjoyed the ride until they stopped, getting out he watched as the door of the vault opened. Gasping there were millions more galleons than there was in his school vault, smirking he started piling it up.

The Goblin watched amazed at how much Harry Potter was taking out, he had actually filled up a bottomless trunk full of money. The Goblin wanted to tell the boy he was taking far too much but bit his tongue to stop himself. It was nothing to do with him, it was after all Harry's money, gulping at the amount that was going in. he would hate for the money to be stolen there was so much in there. It would last at least a lifetime, if you watched what you were doing.

"I think that's enough Mr. Potter," said Griphook when Harry did not stop putting galleons in.

"What?" asked Harry annoyed?

"You have enough money to live an entire life time in that chest," said Griphook.

"Really?" asked Harry amazed.

"Yes Mr. Potter" said Griphook.

"Call me Harry," said Harry as he shut the trunk with a thump. There was already a light feather charm on it and he was on the cart and off with the goblin within minutes. Going back to the office the Goblin gave him a credit card and a Gringotts cash cheque. He would be able to spend it any time any place.

"Good bye M...Harry" said Griphook.

"Goodbye Griphook and thanks oh and by the way I want no one getting into any vault that's mine. Even in you have to freeze them so no one with Potter blood can get it then do it," said Harry smirking.

"Do you know what you just asked?" said Griphook shocked.

"What? I've asked you too look over my vaults why do you look so shocked?" asked Harry looking down at the Goblin a frown on his face.

"You have just put me in charge of the Potter and Black Vaults and probably made me the richest goblin in Gringotts," said Griphook.

"I see as long as you don't steal my money I don't care good day" said Harry bowing his head in respect.

"Good day and thank you Harry" said Griphook smirking his chest puffed out.

"Bye" said Harry.

Harry then made his way to Madam Malkin's getting every different bit of clothing he could find. Different colours and mix and matched things, socks and underwear. Everything he needed and he needed everything he had never been given anything new from his relatives. Mostly everything was dark colours but Red and white as well as some other light colours were added. He had then gone to his shoe shop and got many new kinds of shoes as well as boots, he really liked every kind he had gotten. After that, he put his clothes on, opening the packets of socks and underwear just to get a pair. He came out a different person; he even on his way out of Diagon ally got a pair of sunglasses and contact lenses. He looked nothing like the Harry Potter that everyone was used too; he also downed a growth potion.

He picked up the floo jar and lifted a hand full of the stuff when a blinding white light hit him. And a thump he landed on a patch of grass. Thankfully not hurt, he had sit disorient for at least a minute before a ragged Severus Snape had asked him if he was ok breaking him from his thoughts.

-----------------

End flash back

---------------


	9. Chapter 9

Back I go

Chapter 9

Harry apparated them to their new home, it was nicer than Harry had ever imagined it could be. It was almost like a dream house, to beautiful to be real. Almost like a fairy tale, blinking he started towards the house.

"Hello Mr. Evanson we are just finishing the added bit to yours and your son's room." said the builder.

"He is unfortunately not my son but I do have guardianship of him," said Harry softly.

"I see sorry about that, well you and the child's room then," said the man smiling slightly.

"Its fine" said Harry dipping his head in respect.

"I have to thank you for this, I'm kind of new and I did not expect to get money so quick, now I have loads, I can now spend some money on my daughter" said the builder.

"I see well no problem, I did need somewhere to stay as does Sevvie" said Harry.

"Ah, well thanks none the less," said the man.

"Right, goodbye" said Harry.

He did not want to sit and listen to the man thanking him all day. How annoying would that be, anyway he wanted to see the inside of his new home. Also needed to get dug in and start putting everything in its place. The stuff he had bought at WWF was bound to be there.

"Ah Mr. Evanson, the place is finished, we are just tidying up. We will be here tomorrow again to finish up the extra rooms," said the man that they had seen earlier.

"Good, thanks very much, is everything safe enough to actually sleep in?" asked Harry.

He tried to make it as though he knew what was going on. However, in truth he did not know anything, especially about the wizarding world. With all the books he brought he should be able to learn more, millions of much more things than he knew now.

"Yes everything is fine," said the man.

"Great, the wards are going up as we speak so go over to the man and get you guy's added temporary added to the wards. They will only stay for a few days, after that well you won't find out unless you try and apparate into my house," said Harry a friendly, joking smirk on his face.

"That's cool save us from having to floo" said the man looking thankful.

"Anything is better than floo," said Harry with a small laugh. Remembering his times that he had gone flying through the fire, trying to floo. Smiling fondly he shook his head getting the images of himself falling out at Knockturn Alley out of his head.

"Not a floo lover then?" the man then asked.

"No, I cannot seem to get it right no matter how much I try," said Harry with a sheepish look around him.

"Well you're not the only one I totally despise the floo network," said the man with a laugh.

The men continued to work, Harry then gave the man the money. He was not going to give him it all, until everything was finished; just what he owed the man. For that day, tomorrow hopefully it will be finished then Harry could give the man the rest of his money. All he could think was 'pity I cannot use the Gringotts check book, it has a Potter's coat of arms on the side of it'.

"Thanks for this and goodbye for now, do not come before ten otherwise you will be on the receiving end of some curses." said Harry seriously.

The man all laughed at him nervously before leaving, going to the edge of the wards before apparating. The wards of course were not finished so it was not far to walk. After everyone was gone, only then did Harry go on a tour of his house. Severus was never far behind him the whole time looking around the place in awe. He had never seen such wonderful places; the leaky cauldron was not the nicest place. It was about five grades better than his old room that was for sure.

They made their way down to the dungeons, he had written a letter asking for a big potions room in the dungeons. Knowing some day Severus was going to want it, and he would not deny the boy anything. It was there, just waiting for his passion to start up, and Harry would be there for him every step of the way. Perhaps he could even pay a master to teach him?

Then a thought haunted him 'did the dark lord want Severus because he was good at potion?' he knew that the man made potions for Voldemort. That squashed getting a tutor for Severus after school perhaps but not before. He would help Severus as much as he could, perhaps even he could get better at potions too.

Another thing, he wanted the young man to have a chance to be a child. Being down in the dungeons is not a way for that to happen, he knew Severus was ten, but could not help but think of him as a defenseless child. He did not want Severus totally soft, and he knew that Sev would be if he continued treating him like he was. He wanted Severus to be strong, magically strong as well as physically strong in everything.

He wanted too many things that he knew he could not do in a year. Or what he did not think he could do in a year anyway. With a sigh, he started on the work that needed to be done. He spent the rest of the night putting the beds in the room, putting the sheets on the bed the muggle way. He did not know it could be done the magical way, and Severus did not bother correcting Harry. He merely thought that was the way that Harry wanted to do it.

"Harry I'm tired and dirty" said Severus.

"Why don't you go and have a bath and go to bed then?" said Harry softly.

"I…never mind night Harry" said Severus.

He had wanted Harry to tuck him in again, like he had in the leaky cauldron. He had never been cuddled into like that and he had liked it very much. With a sigh, he cheered up at the thought of having a bath slightly.

While he ran his bath and soaked in the water, Harry was putting the finishing touches to his finished bedside table. The light was already on, and it was nice. He had built the bedside table, so he could see if he got up at the middle of the night, plus he wanted to put juice up on his nightstand. He had gotten used to having water on his nightstand at Hogwarts even at home; he took water to bed with him at the Dursley's. That was until his cousin had taken a liking to actually pouring water all over him.

Now he could have all the juice or water he liked, that thought made him smile, yes, he could have anything he wanted. He went into the kitchen before taking the toaster out of the box, clicking it into the socket he switched it on. Getting the bread, which he had bough before going home. He slipped it into the toaster, getting the butter and milk; he filled two glasses up of the white stuff. With a pop, the toast popped up looking brown. Swiping butter all over it, he wondered if Sev had finished his bath yet. Putting the four slices of bread on the plates, he put more in the toaster. About three minutes later, four more bits of toasted white bread came up.

Buttering them, he made his way up the stairs to Sev's room. He found Sev just getting dressed into his new nightclothes. The smile on the little boy's face made Harry warm on the face. He was going to make sure Sev had a good childhood. He was going to give Sev what he had lacked all his life, an adult, and a family member to go to with problems. Fun and for defiant he would make sure Sev had friends.

"Hey Sev, I've made you some supper" stated Harry coming in.

"Can we watch the TV?" asked Severus.

He had been wondering what a TV was and was rather curious. It was out of the box as was his DVD player and it was on a ready-made table.

"Sure, let's see what kind of channels the wizarding world uses," said Harry.

He himself had never really seen a wizard TV, he had always been jealous as a child. Dudley had more than one TV, so he did not even have to get up of his fat ass. There was even one in the kitchen so he did not even have to move to get food.

They sat and watched a cartoon as Severus ate his toast and drank his milk. Harry was doing the same, but he did not laugh at the cartoon like Severus did. He found himself thrilled with each laugh that Severus let loose though.

"Right come on, lets get you in bed young man, its going to be another long day tomorrow" said Harry getting the plates and cups and putting them down. Kissing Sev on his head, he tucked Severus in, who smiled at the feeling it brought the small boy.

"Night Harry" said Severus softly as he was tucked in.

A strange feeling made its way into Sevvie's stomach. He felt as though his stomach was filling with foam, warm nice foam. Leaving him with a full and nice feeling stomach.

"Goodnight" said Harry.

He waited until he was actually out of the room before saying "Son".

He was never aware that Severus had heard, and tears ran down his face when he did. Someone loved him like a son, he had always dreamed of his father changing and calling him that. Thinking back on the past few days and smiled, he did have a dad was all Severus could think. Maybe not his birth dad but as he thought about it all he could think was.

'He is probably the closest thing I have to a dad, wonder if he would ever let me call him that?' thought Sev as he slipped into sleep.

Dreaming that dream, he had many times about his father, but this time it was Harry in his dream not his father.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey Sev, how are you?" asked Harry sitting drinking a coffee.

"Fine" yawned Severus.

The kitchen looked much tidier, it appeared that Harry had been up and cleaning for a while. Everything was out of the boxes and on bunkers; he did not know what half of the things were. Things like the toaster, the toastie maker, and the kettle. He was used to his father doing it the magic way. Another thing there was no kitchen in his manor, just a couple of cupboards and a rotten old table. Very old cutlery and chinaware, a part of Severus was surprised there was any left, his father had usually broke or sold there things.

"What are we doing today?" asked Severus putting lots of butter and jam on his toast. Without thinking, Harry took the toast of Sev before spreading some of the jam and taking some of it off. He had put far too much jam on his toast and Harry did not want him getting sick.

"You will make yourself sick doing that, and we are not doing anything, I have this house to get in order, but we will go out, I need a Hoover," said Harry almost to himself.

"What's a Hoover?" asked Severus.

"It picks up dirt and everything from any surface but it's used for carpets," said Harry.

"Oh, why not do it the magic way? It sounds much quicker," said Severus confused.

"I would, but remember what I told you, I am a pureblood but living the muggle way all my life, it may be easier for you but this way is easier for me, that way I will know it's clean. Plus there is nothing wrong with having a mix of magic and muggle things in your home." said Harry almost as an afterthought.

Severus just shrugged his shoulder not caring much, drinking some milk he took another piece of toast. It was not long before the others were coming in, and finishing his house. Which would be completely done by tonight, or so he hoped.

----

At lunchtime Severus was presumably in his room doing what ever he wanted, Harry was cleaning the house up. He did it mostly the magical way, but what he did not know he did the muggle way. He had finished the kitchen and had started the living room, the carpet was laid and the couch where he wanted it.

He had decided he wanted to keep the wooden floor that was out in the lobby were it was. It could do with a clean, but he decided to do that when no one was there, that way his work won't be for nothing.

To his surprise, the men were finished just shortly after lunchtime. He had ordered a barrel of butter beer for the men, a cooling charm on it they had drank it gratefully. It was a beautiful day, he could tell by there stunned expressions that no one had done that for them. Not long after that were they were finished, Harry had looked at each room and saw they had done a great job.

"Here is the money there is a tip for each of them," said Harry. They thanked him before they were gone.

"Sev! I'm going out do you want to come?" yelled Harry up the stairs of the castle.

"I'm coming" was yelled back to him from the first floor.

Severus was crashing down the stairs before he knew it, they had only had sandwiches for lunch and he was starving. Deciding to get something in the muggle world while he was there he then apparated them both.

"Alright let's get going then," said Harry.

"Can we get some ice cream Harry?" asked Severus looking up at Harry shyly.

Harry did not want to say no and destroy the newfound confidence that Severus seemed to have gotten. He nodded his head Severus smiled, and they were on their way. Severus pointed out certain things he wanted to know about as they continued their journey. Like for instant a car, or a plane, and telephone boxes. He had actually gone in and dialed a number, which was nine, nine, nine. They had had to run for it, Harry did not think he had ever had such fun in his life looking after someone. He was enjoying being a dad.

"Right we are here. Lets get in shall we?" said Harry, the jingle that went of when they entered, Severus asked quietly what it was for. Harry had replied it was for the shop keeper to know he or she had a customer if they were in the back room or anything like that.

It was quicker than Severus thought it would be, they had bought the Hoover and were out in an instant. Severus and Harry then started looking for a take away; they found a pizza shop first, so took a pizza instead. Apparating them to Luca's he was in and out too, ice cream, pizza and a shrunken hover later they were back home.

Ripping the cardboard box that the pizza had been in, he put nearly half on Severus half of the cardboard box. They ate from that, not bothering with plates, Severus had not been sure about Pizza at first. Soon he was guzzling it down they had had onion and sweet corn pizza. An unusual combination, but Harry had not been sure what else to get, but in the end, he was glad to have gotten it, the pizza had been amazing.

Severus and Harry had then ate their ice cream, Harry had ate all of his Severus however had been to full and had to stop eating the ice cream, not even half way through it. He had fallen asleep on the couch, Harry had smiled and shook his head putting the ice cream in the freezer the boxes were banished and the spoons were put in the sink. He then lifted up the ten years old and put him to bed, kissing him on the brow he saw a 'good night' before closing the door behind him.

Harry then went down the stairs, he wanted to try not getting too close to Severus, he did not know when or if he would ever get home. He did not want to go home; he knew he would eventually once he had done what he was supposed to do. That thought scared him more and more each day.

Deciding he would make the most of what he was getting, he yawned, turning the TV on he watched something he had seen his cousin watch, Star wars. He had to laugh at the bit were it says I am your father Harry imagined himself saying that to Severus. In a way he was the boy's father, he had saved him, and turned him into a respectable young man.

It was an hour and a half he went to bed, tired after checking to make sure Severus was asleep. Yawning as he went to his own room, he wondered if his father would have done this to him if he had survived. Checking on him at night, making sure he was asleep and tucked in, shaking of those thoughts there was no need for them. He would never know what it was to have a family he would make sure no one has to go through what he had to go through.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The weeks in the castle seemed to fly by for both Harry and Severus, Harry was working hard keeping the house good and looking after Severus. Sometimes he found it hard and wanting to yell in a fit of temper but he did not. Severus however was changing; he was no longer ready to bolt all the time and was actually having fun. Asking questions and other things without Harry having to tell him to ask, playing with his toys and everything.

Harry had even given Severus a broom to play with, and taught him how to fly, however as Harry predicted Severus would rather read books than fly. Especially Potions books, he never touched the Defense books. He only found out why a couple of days ago.

------------

Flash back

To that day

--------------

"Hey Sev, you have never touched a defense book care to tell me why?" asked Harry. He knew in his time Severus knew more Defense than any seventh year at Hogwarts. Was the boy scared that he would chuck him out for wanting to learn them or something? Thought Harry.

"I don't like learning defense," snapped Severus it was obviously a sore subject because Severus never snapped at him.

"Why?" asked Harry now confused.

"My father made me learn it" said Severus with a sigh.

"Ah, well your father is not here to make you lean Sevvie and you can learn what you like. Not all Defense is horrible or evil Sev, some of it will save your life one day, take the Patronus charm for example," said Harry.

"That's a charm not defense," said Severus looking confused.

"That may be true, but it saves you from Dementors so its defense against the dark arts in a way" said Harry.

"Oh" said Severus.

He had never thought of it like that, perhaps he could learn on his own now, and perhaps enjoy it. Without his father breathing down his neck. Using the Crucio for not doing any spells right or something. Harry would not treat him like that, he knew Harry would not.

-0----------

End flashback

--0-----------

After a couple of months of getting Severus to act like a normal child, or letting him be himself he took him out. To a park a magical one at that, he was surprised to see the Potters sitting on one bench, however he did not dare stop and stare. Severus was running towards the swings before Harry could tell him to go have fun. He saw a smaller version of himself; he knew it must be James Potter and another boy who looked like Severus who could only be Sirius Black.

Sitting down, he relaxed and let the sun wash over his skin, that's another thing Severus was no longer sickly white. Harry made sure the boy was out as often as possible, he now looked a little golden. Severus looked great with the tan he had, Harry was making sure of that. Not only was his skin golden his clothes were amazing his hair soft and not greasy. All in all no one would recognize the boy from the streets of Diagon ally.

"Is that Eileen Prince's son?" asked one of the women sitting on many of the benches.

"Yes"-said Harry with a curious look in his eye. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Emily Prince," said Emily.

"Any relation?" asked Harry curiously.

"She was my sister, and this little boy is my Nephew he looks almost exactly like her," said Emily.

"Funny that I though he looked more like his father" said Harry.

"Speaking of him where is he?" she asked masked hatred in her voice.

"I would not know," said Harry.

"What do you mean? Doesn't the boy stay with him?" asked Emily sounding almost hopeful.

"No he stays with me," said Harry.

"And who are you?" she asked looking confused.

"Harry Evanson" said Harry.

"You're not related to the boy then?" asked Emily.

"No" said Harry.

"I don't understand, I tried to get the boy many times but the Ministry would not let me, I even filed in abuse files and they never got back," said Emily sounding upset.

"That boy you are talking about has a name and it's Severus," snapped Harry.

"Severus? It was Eileen that named him then, I did not know his name as I was never allowed to meet him. He even kept my sister from me," said Emily.

"Severus" yelled Harry.

Severus looked up, seeing a woman with his dad he wondered what was going on. He still had not had the guts to actually call Harry dad to his face. In his mind however Harry was dad, he was more of a dad than his own Father would ever be. He had just been talking to a boy named Remus about a book he liked. Knowing he would probably be back, he excused himself and ran over.

"What is it Harry?" asked Severus looking curious.

"Sev, I would like you to meet your Aunt Emily, Emily this is Severus," said Harry.

"No" yelled Severus clutching Harry to him.

Severus noticed that Emily looked hurt that he would not go to her; he did not care right now. He would not go anywhere; he was staying with Harry no matter what.

"Please don't send me away Harry I promise to be good," said Severus his wide onyx eyes latching onto Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry took hold of the boy and placed his hands on either side of the boy's face, making the young boy look at him in the eye. "Never think I will give you away Severus, never. You can have more than one family member; I will not let her take you away. She however has been trying to get custody of you, from your father but she kept loosing every time. She is your mum's sister and she has never gotten to meet you because of your father," said Harry. Watching as the tears stopped before a shocked look entered his eye and then acceptance.

"You promise?" said Severus cheering up immediately.

"Yes, now either say hello or go and play," said Harry playfully smacking Severus on the bum.

Severus walked over and hugged his mother's sister, his aunt, he noticed that she smelled the same as his mum and him, she obviously liked potions.

"You like potions?" he asked.

"Yes"-said Emily smiling.

"I like potions too" said Severus.

"Perhaps you would like to tutor him every day then spend some time with him?" asked Harry. He hated the fact that he would not longer have Severus to himself. Not knowing when he was going back he knew he needed someone in Severus' life.

"Well I can only make it at the weekend" said Emily sounding sorry.

"Fine, weekends then, meet here and I will apparate you keying you into the wards" said Harry, feeling glad that she would not be around everyday.

"That's great, why don't you go and play Severus" said Emily kissing him on the forehead a tear making its way down her face.

Severus was off within a minute to go back over to Remus, talking and playing, they seemed to be getting on great. Harry had the biggest smile he had ever seen on his face as he watched. This was going to work out just fine, perhaps Severus would join the Marauders or even better, there would be no marauders. Come to think of it, he could not change too much, so the Marauders would need to still exist.

"How did you get him?" she begged, she wanted to know how a complete stranger had gotten her Nephew.

"I bought him, as a slave," said Harry wondering how she would react.

"What? How could you" the woman practically stuttered.

"There was no other way to get him, the father would not have given Severus to me any other way, after making the man swear an oath to never contact Severus ever again" said Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Emily apologized, an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks.

"Its fine, and so is he. He will always be fine with me, I wont let anything happen to him" said Harry honestly lacing his words.

"Thank you" said Emily hugging him tightly.

"Its fine, I guess I will see you on Saturday," said Harry patting her on the back.

"I will and I look forward to it! Goodbye for now" said Emily looking like an exited schoolgirl. She was still young; it was obvious she was the youngest sister about perhaps five years?

------

"I'm Severus Snape who are you?" asked Severus.

"I'm Remus Lupin," said Remus shaking Severus' hand.

"Is that your father?" asked Remus.

"Not biologically but he is my dad" said Severus looking a little embarrassed.

"Cool well that's my dad over there, I would like to talk again some time, perhaps you would like to owl me?" asked Remus looking exited at having a friend.

"Cool, Dad has an owl Hedwig she is a snowy owl," said Severus smiling. Remembering the times, he had watched her fly from his telescope on his balcony.

"There are not many snowy owls, and they are expensive too" said Remus awed.

"I know. So, I will owl you, see if we can meet up but I will need to ask my dad. Goodbye Remus" said Severus watching his friend go.

0---------------0

Original time line

0---------------0

Remus was frightened by his memories suddenly changing; He needed to go to Hogwarts. Surly they would know what was happening. He gulped upon hearing the boy he was talking to. Severus Snape, what on earth was happening, he knew he had not met Snape in a park! He had met the boy at school! And he had looked nothing like he does now, he looked like any original child and by Merlin does he have a tan! Was all Remus could think.

"Severus Snape's Quarters!" yelled Remus,

"What do you want?" asked Severus coming in.

"What the hell is going on? Why am I getting memories of you and me playing in a park and you dressed as though you were James Potter!" asked Remus getting scared.

"Sit down, until I get them then we will see what you're talking about," said Severus none of his usual maliciousness in his voice.

Remus was too stunned by Severus talking to him causally to even think up a reply. Slumping on the chair, he closed his eyes remembering the memory's he had just gotten. Remus had never felt so confused in his life; he had always understood everything. Or so he thought he had,

"Ah I see what you mean," said Severus a tear making its way down his face. He had an Aunt he had never met in this time line. Aunt Emily apparently his father had made sure he had never met her. So Harry had done more than just take him from his father, smiling he still liked potions. He still learned Defense but not like his father had taught him. He even learned the Patronus charm at the age of ten! He had not done it yet but had asked. Harry seemed to be waiting for something and Severus knew what it was, happy memories.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Remus shocked to the core seeing tears running down Severus face.

"Do you recognize the one who brought me to the park?" asked Severus.

"No I don't" said Remus wondering if he was supposed to or not.

"I'm surprised, he is Harry Potter he somehow ended up in the past and why he chose to help me of all people I don't know," said Severus feeling emotionally drained.

"What? That's Harry? What if he is stuck in the past! Will he save his parents?" asked Remus exited.

"If he does he will do a lot of damage, and I think he knows that too so I'm not sure I myself don't think he will." said Severus.

"Why would he save you and not his parents?" asked Remus looking hurt.

"Because he knows that if he does the Dark Lord wont die, I'm not sure what is really going to happen we will just need to wait and see I guess" said Severus.

"I cant believe that the child I played with was you, he even has Hedwig with him" said Remus in disbelief.

"Its not hard to believe I mean come on, he never goes anywhere without that bird" said Severus smiling faintly. His nose was a little straighter and wrinkles were taken from his eyes. He looked younger already; it must be because of the Crucio's he did not receive that he was meant to from his father.

"I know and I have Harry to thank for that, I don't know how many times I've had the urge to wash my hair in the past couple of days. It is annoying; I've brewed all the potions I needed to brew so I won't have greasy hair for a while. Harry made me wash as soon as I was out of the dungeons, and even surprising I want to wash my hair. I've changed and it's all thanks to Harry. I don't think I will ever be able to thank him enough for what he has done." said Severus with a sigh.

"I don't understand him," said Remus shaking his head.

"I do, he even taught me how to fly, but he seemed to know I would want to read books instead. I sometimes got annoyed with the knowing look in Harry's eyes at times but I don't mind them after a while. It just meant that Harry understood my and knew me" said Severus.

"He is the only one," said Remus.

Severus just nodded.

That's what they will think until they get their next batch of memories….


	12. Chapter 12

Back I go

Chapter 12

Time went past fast for both Severus and Harry; Remus had become Severus' best friend. He had never come around the week around the full moon, it was then that Harry realized that Remus was already bitten, was already a werewolf at the full moon. Harry took Severus places around that time to make sure Remus did not have to make excuses up. He made sure that Severus was not prejudice against them or afraid of them in anyway.

However, they could not put the inevitable off; Remus told Severus when they were invited to Hogwarts. Remus had been so exited about the fact that he was even getting to go he had blurted it out. Remus had expected Severus to leave running to tell Harry, however, Severus had taken the news rather well.

Not only that, but Severus started searching for a cure early, to help his friend. Harry left clues here and there, wanting a cure to be found early. Plus Severus deserved to be recognized for making it, he knew that Severus had not told anyone publicly about the cure. They had used it to get their side more followers. Harry did not want that; he wanted the werewolf's to have rights. The cure had ensured that they had gotten some of their rights back.

The day before they went to school they finally had a breakthrough, with the help of Emily Prince, Severus got the cure he needed to help his friend. It would help Remus keep his mind during the full moon. Severus Snape and Emily Prince wrote a book about it. They were known world wide, for their cure werewolves everywhere praising their names. Emily could not have been more proud of her nephew than she was, Harry however, was proud of his son. If he could have, he would have given Severus his name.

Remus had practically glowed when he was told that he would keep his mind. He would finally be free of the wolf that took control when the moon rose. He was ecstatic that it would be as though he was an animagus, he had read about them. Remus being with Severus had turned him into a secure young man, with the potion (The wolf's bane) they were practically inseparable.

------------------

"I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts tomorrow," said Harry smiling almost sadly at an eleven-year-old Severus.

"Its going to be so cool, Remus and me are going to make loads of friends" said Severus smiling genuinely. Severus had come along way from what he used to be. He was nothing like the young boy that Harry had picked up off the streets, smiling he told Severus to go to bed, that he would be up early to go to school.

All the school things had been bought; Harry had given money to Remus' father to make sure Remus had only the best. That was a good while ago; the man had refused until Harry had said he wanted the man to do his gardens for him. Then he had agreed, now however he was getting a good pay, and being able to see his son all the time too. Remus was always visiting the castle, and could see his dad any time he wanted.

The second hand robes, that were disgusting were gone, the father looked healthier as did Remus come to think about it. The man was actually now able to buy potions to help after the transformation. Severus had more money than Harry did now, the potion had been out for a while, and the vault was overflowing with gold. That neither of them had touched, Harry did not want Severus touching it, and Severus did not want to spend it, he did not need to after all Harry was looking after him.

"Yes well don't let anyone bully you," said Harry remembering how Severus had been bullied in the original time line.

"Don't worry, I will just hex them if they do" said Severus smirking twirling his wand around in his hand.

"Good" said Harry satisfied.

"Night dad" said Severus, realizing what he had said he stopped in his tracks and whirled around his eyes wide.

"Goodnight son," said Harry smiling warmly, stopping the tears from falling.

Severus practically jumped out of the room, he was allowed to call Harry dad! And better yet his dad thought of him as a son, nothing could have made him happier at that very moment.

Harry did not think he had felt more content in his life; his son had just called him dad. He felt like a proud father who had just heard his newborn son say dad as their first word. Fact if anything it felt like a bigger glow in his heart than anything. Going to his bed, he knew that Severus was going to wake up earlier than he needed to, just like himself. He would be surprised if anyone got up late knowing they were going to Hogwarts.

-------------------

"Dad wake up! Come on I'm going away in one hour!" said Severus shaking his dad's shoulder totally exited.

"I'm up, why don't you go and get the orange in the glasses and set the table while I get dressed" said Harry.

"Ok" said Severus glad to have something to do apart from jump up and down on his feet. He had already sent a letter to Remus; he was just waiting on a reply.

"Have you heard from Remus?" asked Harry curiously. Wanting to know if Remus wanted to meet Severus at the train station or the Hogwarts express.

"Yes, is it ok that I invited them both over?" asked Severus, knowing his dad would say yes.

"Sure, I hope we hear from them soon, if they come now then they can get some breakfast," said Harry.

"Well that's Remus' owl coming," said Severus jumping up opening the window exited.

Severus read it, fast and said to his dad "They are coming through the floo in ten minutes, wanting to give the owl a chance to get to them; they don't want to appear unexpected".

"Well get another two breakfast sets ready son," said Harry cracking more eggs into the frying pan, then put bacon and other things into their appropriate places.

Suddenly there was a ding, Harry then said "That's them now" as the floo came to life. Remus came out hugging his friend; Harry shook Mr. Lupin's hand. The man was not very comfortable with him some times, thinking of him as his boss than a friend.

"Here get some breakfast no need to go on the express without anything in you. I have packed both of you some lunch and also put some money in, a trolley comes by with wizarding sweets you can get some with it. They are in Severus' backpack, and don't worry everything will be fine" said Harry.

"What if we are not in the same house?" asked Remus wide eyed, they had only been friends a year at the most and they really could not imagine life without each other. Of course Remus more so than Severus of course.

"You will both most likely end up in Ravenclaw, don't worry. Nothing can become you and your books," said Harry teasingly.

"Will you be mad if I am in Slytherin?" asked Severus quietly.

"Disappointed a bit, but mad no," said Harry being honest.

They dug into their breakfast, both parents watched as their boys checked the time over and over again. They were exited about getting on the Hogwarts express and into Hogwarts. Learning more magic and making new friends, and meeting new people.

"Right lets go," said Harry smirking at how fast both Remus and Severus moved.

They were portkey'd to king's cross getting trolleys they put their trunks on them and their backpacks. They then excitedly made their way through the barrier in-between nine and three quarters.

"Wow" was both Remus and Severus' first thought.

"Right go, and send me a letter Severus I want to hear from you, be good and don't get into too much trouble." said Harry biting his own lip to think he would never have this, never had this it hurt.

"Ok dad! Bye" said Severus.

Remus was told pretty much the same, getting into a compartment they waved to their parents who then apparated away. They looked around in awe at the platform and everything around them. Both had owls that had already flown to Hogwarts, not wanting to be in cages. Not that Harry or Severus could get Severus' owl into a cage anyway.

-------

"Can we sit there? Everywhere else is full?" asked a boy coming in another one trailing behind him.

"Sure," said Severus shaking his shoulders like he could not care.

"I'm James Potter, who are you?" asked James curiously.

"I'm Severus Snape," said Severus shaking James' hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin," said Remus shaking James' hand.

"I'm Sirius Black," said Sirius shaking all their hands.

"So are any of you into pranks?" asked James starting the conversation.

They all brightened up, they all spoke for a good while about pranks and other things. That was until a boy entered their compartment, all frowning at him for being interrupted.

"Is it ok if I sit here? No one else will let me share with them?" asked the boy.

They all hid grimaces they did not blame them, his clothes were horrible, he smelled bad and was quite big. They did not blame him for his clothes but the smell and size they sure blamed him for.

"Sure" said James with a fixed smile on his face.

"Thanks" stuttered the boy.

"This is Remus, Severus, Sirius and I'm James," said James not shaking the boy's hands only Merlin knows were they had been.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," said Peter shyly sitting down between James and Sirius who sat further apart than needed.

With that said, they got back into their conversations speaking about pranks, potions and other subjects. They found they were good at different things, Sev potions and Defense, Remus Charms and history of magic. Sirius was great at Herbology and Defense and James was brilliant at Transfiguration. Peter however, said he was not sure what he was good at.

"Wicked!" said Severus.

"What?" asked James curiously.

"Dad's packed my favorite that's all I'm starving," said Severus picking his lunch up handing Remus' to him.

"Sorry, me and Remus have been friends for a long time, dad only packed something for us two," said Severus taking out the wallet that held the money Harry had promised.

"But we can share, we have five sandwiches each" said Remus opening his lunch.

"What's on it?" asked James curiously.

"Tuna Salad" said Remus.

"What's that?" asked James confused.

"Here try it, if you like it you can keep it," said Remus handing them over, resultantly giving one to Peter.

"Here" said Severus giving two sandwiches from his box to Remus, Remus smiled gratefully. They both tucked in, they had not realized how hungry they had been until then.

"These are good, you're going to have to get your father to send some of these," said James practically moaning in delight.

"I'll ask, he will probably say yes," said Severus smiling "And its dad, not father, he is not my biological father" sounding disappointed that Harry wasn't.

"Oh are you adopted?" asked Sirius looking delighted at the prospect he could be adopted.

"Not legally, that's why my name is still Snape. My father was a total bastard and Harry got me away," said Severus sounding proud.

"Wow, wish I could have someone rescue me," said Sirius wistfully.

"Well I'm glad I was, anyway do you want a muggle chocolate bar?" asked Severus taking a few of them out, leaving his all time favorites in. it was as if Harry had known they were going to make friends. Perhaps he had added them just in case he did make friends.

"A muggle? Your dad is not one is he?" asked Peter speaking for the first time.

"Even if he was I would not care," snapped Severus how dare he speak like that about Harry. "No my dad was muggle raised but is from a pureblood family firmly on the side of light."

"Cool, I'd like one. I've never had anything muggle, I mean my parents are pureblood, we have been pureblood for about twenty generations" said James taking one from Severus.

"Yeah I've never seen anything muggle either, if I had then I would have thought something was wrong. My family is a dark family, and I don't like their beliefs I' guess I'm a black sheep of the family" said Sirius seriously.

"I don't want anything thanks," said Peter smiling at his new friends.

Severus did not eat them all, he wanted his sweets to last, he was not going to see anything muggle for nearly a whole year. Although Harry had promised to send him some stuff, it was still going to be a whole year.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" asked the witch as she opened the compartment.

"Yes, I would like two of everything on the trolley please," said Severus standing up wallet in hand.

"Very well dear," said the Witch

"I will have the same," said Remus standing next after Severus was finished.

"I will have twenty chocolate frogs," said Sirius next.

"I will have two of everything apart from sour pops," said James next.

"Nothing for me thanks," said Peter his face going red.

"Very well goodbye" said the Witch closing the door.

----------------------

"Hey we are almost there, the train is stopping!" said an exited Remus making the whole compartment jump in anticipation.

"Cool, so were do you think you will end up?" asked Sirius.

"Ravenclaw" said Severus and Remus at the same time.

"Gryffindor" said Sirius and James at the same time.

"Will we still be friends if we are not in the same house?" asked Peter softly.

James, Severus, Sirius and Remus all traded looks, before saying "Sure" said James smiling. They all rolled their eyes when Peter was not looking, they stretched about as the train began stopping. Getting off the train they went into boats, Severus, Sirius, Remus and James all sat in the boat, as a huge voice boomed no more than four to a boat.

They all sent fake apologetic looks to Peter, before they began chatting, getting more exited about a whole new world, of wonders...and MAGIC.


	13. Chapter 13

Back I go

Chapter 13

"Welcome to Hogwarts, you will be sorted momentary into your houses. You will then sit with your house; the house you are sorted into will be like family for the next seven years. Now excuse me" said the witch she had an extremely long bun in her hair and a no nonsense expression on her face.

"Wow" was all Severus could say,

"Bloody hell" was what Sirius said.

"That's McGonagall head of Gryffindor house! My father told me about her she is just as my father described her to be. Stern, strict but I've heard she is fair" said James talking to the group.

"That's nice" said Lupin smiling slightly.

"She looked really mean" said Peter almost snivelling.

"Yeah but like James said She's fair" said Severus having to stop himself from wrinkling his nose up at the boy. Harry had after all brought him up to be better than that. They did not get the chance to talk again as McGonagall came back though.

"We are ready for you now, follow me" said McGonagall

The bunch of first years, wide eyed followed the teacher into the hall, staring at the ceiling in awe. Both Severus and Remus said 'It's charmed to look like the night sky' being the Ravenclaw's they were. James and Sirius were in awe; despite how good friends they were they could never actually speak at the same time. Remus and Severus could, if they had not known better he would have said they were brothers, twins even.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge a hat on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

"You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

"There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

(Sorry I'm no good at sorting rhymes and that so this will need to do!)

"When I say your name you will come forth and try on the hat" said McGonagall.

So the sorting hat started, everyone getting sorted one by one, when it got to the B section, Sirius was called out.

"Sirius Black!" McGonagall yelled, the Slytherins sat forward expecting the next Black to be in Slytherin.

But what it shouted shocked the whole school "GRYFFINDOR!".

A Black in Gryffindor, now they could say they had seen everything. However, Sirius Black looked pleased and happy with himself. He slipped of the stool and sat down at the Gryffindor table his head tall and proud. He had just proved without a doubt that he was really the black sheep of the Black family.

It went on and on, finally it went to…

"Remus Lupin" she yelled.

Remus put the sorting hat, wanting nothing more to bite his teeth. He did that when he was nervous what felt like five hours, but in reality just half a minute it yelled its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!". There had been no doubt about it, everyone Remus knew, had known he would end up in Ravenclaw.

Then It came to the P's before they knew it.

"James Potter" said McGonagall.

She smiled at him almost, just managing to stop herself. She knew James Potters father, and she knew or thought she knew he was getting into Gryffindor. After all he was Harold Potter's son, however, she did not even know him at all. She would continue not knowing him even though she will think she knows him.

"GRYFFINDOR" was shouted James looked thankful before joining Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

"Peter Pettigrew" was shouted.

James and Sirius held their breaths, hoping against hope he went into another house. They did not care witch but they did not want Peter trailing around them all the time. They shuddered at the thought of having to share a room with the smelly boy.

'well well what do we have here…perfect for Slytherin very cunning and you don't show it' said the sorting hat.

'NO please let me go into Gryffindor not Slytherin! Please no one will understand or like me. James and that like me please put me there' snivelled Peter pitifully.

'Very well better be' "GRYFFINDOR".

James and Sirius shook their heads, closing their eyes before opening them and clapped politely with the rest of the Gryffindors. They were glad when he sat at the other side of them.

They all turned their attention to their last friend who was due to be sorted, Severus.

"Severus Snape -Evanson" yelled McGonagall.

Severus' jaw dropped, he was not adopted what on earth was going on. He saw surprised looks on everyone's faces, they apparently knew his father by the looks of it. Most of all Severus knew it was because he had a muggle name attached to his Pureblood name.

Severus shrugged his shoulders, like he cared going up he put the hat on his head. People all over were shocked when the hat shouted his new house. They should not have been surprised after all his mother had been in that house.

"RAVENCLAW!".

Joining his new house, he realised he would have to write to Harry about what happened straight away. Merlin knows what could come of what had just happened. He wondered as he ate his food what his father thought of him at Hogwarts. Look well fed and looked after, he smirked at what he thought would be his fathers reaction. It was a pity he would not get to see it in real life.

Once they were all finished the feast, Remus and Severus made their way across the hall to talk to their friends. Remus was the one, who got there first and asked,

"Still friends?" he asked.

"Of course we are, we have to go talk more tomorrow! I have a letter to my father to write" said James smiling catching up with the prefect of Gryffindor.

"Bye" said Remus and Severus.

"So let's write to our dads" said Remus going back over, good thing they did the Ravenclaw prefects started leading them out.

"Wow its cool up here, but there are far too many steps!" said Severus as they settled into their room. Gathering everything they would need, pen and paper.

Harry had went into the muggle world, and gotten them a load of paper and pens. They still used ink and quills but they agreed it was much neater and better to use pen and paper. It was less messy, and a lot quicker and easier. There were lots of pages, and everything parchment was one big bit of paper.

------

Dad, 

Something weird happened at the sorting! When I was called I was named Severus Snape -Evanson, your last name. I don't know why or how, I know you didn't adopt me. So what on earth has happened? I'm confused.

Anyway on to better news! I'm in Ravenclaw and with Remus too! It's great we have made two friends and one admirer. The two friends are in Gryffindor though, it's a shame we won't be sharing dorms, it would have been nice. At least I have Remus here, if he is here then all is good.

Their names are James Potter, Sirius Black and the admirer is Peter Pettigrew. We cannot get rid of him, he took the train ride with us, and thinks he is our friend. He doesn't talk very much nor does he have any confidence. He stutters constantly plus I don't think I like him very much. How do you go around asking him to befriend someone else? 

That's all I have to say tonight, it's late and I'm tired, I also think I've eaten too much! Thanks for the sweets and James loved the food you gave us for lunch, so did Sirius! This is great I'm hoping we will be the best of friends.

Your son, 

Severus Snape -Evanson

He whistled to his owl, which came to Ravenclaw tower, opening the window he gave the owl his letter. It hooted before taking of into the air, with this owl he knew that Harry would most likely get it in a few hours. He was a good owl and very fast, so was Remus' they had spent a lot of money getting them too. Or more like Harry had spent a lot of money getting them the owls.

The students in Ravenclaw's stopped writing letters, stopped reading their books and quietly fell into a slumber. Most of them exited to learn more and start school properly.


	14. Chapter 14

Back I go

Chapter 14

Harry read the letter from his son, a frown on his face. He too did not understand how or why Evanson came up. It was more troubling for Harry than it was for Severus, because Harry knew his real name. Knew that Evanson was not his name, so he was confused, very confused.

Deciding he better write to his son before he panicked the boy he began writing. At least he had a bit of good news; Severus had befriended James, and Sirius. Perhaps now they would not make his life a living hell. He was hoping Peter was not going to be part of that group, that Severus would be a marauder instead of Peter. He did not care if it changed the future.

Severus,

I'm not sure how it's all happened, but I can guess its magic, no one truly understands magic. Magic does have a mind of its own; magic is everywhere and a part of us. I think it's your want to be my son that's made Evanson come up at the end of your name. Don't worry too much over it, I am pleased it's there and proud that you got sorted into Ravenclaw. Not surprised though I did say you would end up there, anyway.

As for making more friends that's great, I'm glad you have made some nice friends. I do hope you can keep them, as you have with Remus. As for this Peter he doesn't seem very nice try and stay away from him. I will send some food in a couple of weeks, I need to get food in or I will starve. If you need anything, just send the letter with your owl.

I'm so proud of you Severus; I could never love you more if you were my own son,

Harry,

A.k.a Dad 

Tying the letter to his son's owl he watched it take off, back to Hogwarts. Back to his master who was waiting anxiously for Harry's letter to arrive.

"Oi Snape, your going to regret not going into Slytherin" said Lucius Malfoy a tall white blond boy. A cold steel look around his eyes, he looked evil and Severus knew he never wanted to associate with people like him. He could tell the blond was just as bad as his father.

"Why is that?" asked Severus smoothly looking at Lucius disdainfully.

"I will make sure of it, I wonder what your father will say, especially when I tell him you have a mud blood name attached to the Snape name" said Lucius smirking maliciously.

"Do you think I care what he thinks? He has no control over me and cannot touch me, my dad saw to that" said Severus smiling.

"Well your dad won't save you here" said Lucius wand in his hand.

"MAYBE HE CANT BUT I CAN" said Remus standing with Severus his amber eyes glowing. Severus was his first friend he would let nothing happen to him. Having a friend had obviously done a lot; the other Remus would have watched everything from the sidelines. Harry had taught them a few great spells and they knew they could defend themselves if needed be.

"Three against two you don't have a chance" said Lucius smirking slightly but if you looked close enough you would have seen the twitch of his brow.

"That would be four against three actually" said Sirius and James joined them in the corridor.

"It's not the end Snape" snarled Lucius taking off; he was not stupid enough to think he could take on four people who had been in the wizarding world their whole life. Not with Crabbe and Goyle anyway, he would need to get Nott and Avery was his thought as he left.

"Thanks guys" said Severus as they walked into the hall. A bunch of no problems was flung around as they all sat at the Gryffindor table. They did not realise the head table had quietened down, watching the group in shock. No one had ever not sat at their correct table before; they had never managed to stop the house rivalry long enough.

"So what is your name? I have heard my parents talking about the Snape name. Told us they were dark wizards" said James eating.

Severus was about to snap at them but James realising what he had said amended what he said, "I don't mean you Sev, I mean I spent the whole train ride with you. My mum wants me to judge people on their own, my dad is paranoid though, doesn't want me friends with dark family's" said James.

"I will keep it as it is, just because the last few Snape's have been evil it doesn't mean they all were." said Severus.

"How did you end up living with your dad anyways? And why do you have his name along with your own. Its not adoption or it would have been Severus Evanson" said Sirius eating a sausage.

"My dad saved me from my father, he was abusive and horrible. He never gave me new clothes and he even used the cruciatus curse on me, Harry was nice and done something no one had done since I was a baby" said Severus.

"What's that?" asked James.

"Cared for me, helped me learn to love and live" said Severus knowing James and the others could not really understand. Remus did somewhat, only because his mother had been like that when he had been turned into a werewolf, she had been scared of him. She soon left, leaving her son and husband with no money.

"I wish that would happen to me, I'm glad you have someone" said Sirius looking tormented and happy for his friend at the same time. Sirius would never say it but he was terrified of going home, he was in so much trouble. He had been sorted into Gryffindor, yes he was glad that was until he gets home. He was going to beaten somewhat horrible, Regulas would be coming to Hogwarts next year.

"Thanks, now anyway what have you all got? There are only a few classes we have with you. Lets see, well we have history of magic, Herbology and transfiguration together, we only have one today. Oh look potions as well on Thursdays." said Severus looking between the two timetables.

"Transfiguration today, that's great" said James smirking he loved his transfiguration.

"Well the bell will being going, we need to figure our way around the school so we better get going. Pause that thought" said Severus watching how owl swoop through the rafters.

"It's from your dad" said Remus excited for his friend.

"Yes," said Severus smiling.

The four of them read the letter; they were all in awe at Severus' dad's insight to magic. For the first time they realise perhaps the magic did not just come from in them but around them. That had them curious to know why you need a wand to do magic, some day they would figure something out that would be truly magical.

Someday they would learn to coax the magic around them to do as they pleased. Something no one had ever done something that would change the war that will brew on the horizon for years to come. They would get through it they would have each other.

-------------

"Ah Remus, Severus please come to my office" said Albus looking angrier by the minute.

"Sure" said Remus and Severus together, they both had their old and new memories and they had mixed feelings. They settled on nodding their heads at each other, however, Remus wanted to embrace Severus for everything he had done. He had changed Remus and for the better too. Remus loved the new him, and would not stop what Harry was doing for the sake of the world. Speaking of which, he hated the feelings he was having for Harry, he loved Harry like a father, a father! This was his unofficial godson they were talking about; he would learn to accept it.

"Tell me what else has changed?" asked Albus. His memories were now changing. Instead of having to give a row to Severus and take two points of James he had nothing. He had gone to bed as happy as you please. His old self was happy that the other houses were finally stopping the house rivalry.

"Oh, I and Remus have been friends for many years before Hogwarts. Also I have an Aunt that I did not know I had nor do I know how she died. She was my mother's sister, and she helped me create the wolf's bane potion, and it's being sold. Did I tell you my vaults bulging with money?" said Severus.

"Me Severus, James and Sirius are all friends, Peter is no longer part of the group. Everything is going great, I was no longer the only werewolf in Hogwarts, we all use the wolf's bane potion and it's all great. Every full moon I go out and meet up with them and have fun it's just like being in your animagus form. Somehow it doesn't hurt as much as the original stuff," said Remus.

"I've even stopped my experimental potions, it seems my younger self figures them all out younger." said Severus.

"I'm sure it was all Harry's doing" said Albus he didn't like this confident Severus at all.

"Actually it wasn't, it was just Emily and me, I did it for Remus and Harry got it published now everyone knows all about the potion, I'm only getting half of it, however, it's a very popular potion and I will probably make money for it for as long as I live" said Severus.

"The past is changing into a better place, if the past is a better place what is the future going to be like?" said Remus smiling slightly.

"I dread to think about that" said Severus swallowing nervously. They had no idea what was ahead of them, they had no idea that they…well that would be telling.

"Has Harry told you about him being from the future?" asked Albus curiously.

"No, he has said nothing. I hope he tells my younger self soon I don't want to feel betrayed when Harry does tell me" said Severus.

"I agree" said Remus nodding his head.

"Well I have a job for you two" said Albus coming to a decision.

"What?" asked Remus his attention on Dumbledore completely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There we go another story updated, the next chapter is already done so if i get reviews loads and quick you will find yourself with another chapter of this thrilling story.

What is this Job going to be? Will Dumbledore try and force them to go back in time to get Harry? Better yet if they do get in the past will they help? Will they actually be able to force Harry back with the knowledge that their futures were looking brighter?

Will i just have some happenings of first year and so on then the future Severus and Remus' reactions to it? For the next seven chapters or something? Or about three chapters for one year at Hogwarts?

Do you like Remus James Sirius and Severus being friends? and should it stay that way? will the older sirius come back from the veil? perhaps Harry finds a way in the past to save the young man and uses a spell that will help him return from the veil? harry finding out what the veil really is? and have Sirius Remus and Severus renutied in the future?

also will i have Sirius staying with Severus instead of JAmes? have James coming over to the Evansons all the time? so the four of them are together all the time? Its up to you guys! R&R lol 


	15. Chapter 15

Back I go

Chapter 15

"I need you two to come up with a way to get back in time and bring Harry back" said Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling.

"But…" protested Remus, he would never willingly go back in time to get Harry. His life had gotten better he was not going to let Dumbledore destroy that.

"I'm not trying" said Remus.

"We will do our best headmaster" said Severus smoothly, Remus looked at Severus in betrayal, Severus gave Remus a look. Which Remus seemed to understand then Remus grudgingly said,

"I will help in any way I can" said Remus looking defeated.

"Good, good now why don't you start now then?" asked Dumbledore dismissing them.

"Very well headmaster, good day" said Severus.

"Goodbye" said Remus not saying headmaster.

0---------------------------------out of the Headmaster's office---------------------------0

"I cannot believe he expects us to actually do that for him! My life is five times better. I will never let you or anyone else destroy what I have gotten" said Remus his eyes narrowed as if he was expecting Severus to argue.

"I agree with you Remy" said Severus.

"Remy?" said Remus shocked.

"That's what your name is, I shortened it, you do call me Sev don't you," said Severus smirking as he continued walking.

"So you don't want to change what is happening? You want us to be friends and with James and Sirius? James might not even die with Peter not being in the group!" said Remus looking exited.

"I agree then Voldemort will never die and peace won't ever come" said Severus looking trapped between wanting James to survive and die. Having two sets of memories are not very nice, one having James as his second best friend and one where they are enemies.

"We will just need to wait and see, I wonder what happens to Harry, does he come home or will he grow up in that time, if he does then that means he will still be your dad and perhaps he might even kill Voldemort in that time. It does say only Harry can defeat Voldemort it doesn't say when and where, perhaps we should go back. See what Harry has planned, you know…" said Remus looking deep in thought.

"You do have point, but I don't want Harry risking it, he doesn't know enough. He has taught me a lot but it won't be enough to kill Voldemort. If he does kill Voldemort do you know how different the place will be? I mean there will be Potters, Longbottom's and Prewitt's going around. Who knows who and what else," said Severus looking as though he just may try and find a way back just to see what would happen.

They both groaned and shook their heads saying at the same time "Who are we kidding we will never find a way to get back in time,"

"How do you think Harry did it?" asked Remus.

"I don't know, all I know is that he appears in a blinding white light falling from no where. Although I only remember the light and a groan it's not hard to put the pieces together and realise what happened" said Severus.

"Well magic must have done it, if we are meant to go back it will happen to us, if we aren't then we will just have to let everything play out. And your hair is nice by the way, just like when you were younger" said Remus smiling sadly, remembering how many times they had bullied Severus because of his hair. He had long ago learned that Severus' father had been abusive in this new timeline.

"Speaking of which when does your father die in your old timeline?" asked Remus curious.

"Two years after Hogwarts so I guess when I'm nineteen" said Severus "Why?".

"Just curious if the man was not dead I would be killing him for you" said Remus with all seriousness in the world.

"Yes well I gleefully got to watch him die" said Severus with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"You need to let me watch, I wonder what Sirius would say about all this" said Remus.

"Well the Sirius I remember would be cool with it the old one I'm not sure I think he would be ok, after all without Peter doing anything Sirius wont end up in Azkaban and neither James nor Lily betrayed" said Severus.

"But if Harry doesn't still have the same life then the time frame will be fucked. I mean if he isn't doing what he was doing before he was sent there then he won't end up back" said Remus trying to explain that the time frame will be split.

"I know what you mean Remus, I don't know what will happen but I guess we will need to meet it when it does.

"Does Harry have good clothes on when you meet him?" asked Remus.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Then perhaps the shift has been made, Harry never had good clothes when he is at the Dursley's they hate him. They make him wear hand me down clothes from his cousin Dudley" said Remus.

"And you never helped him?" asked Severus looking angry.

"How could I? He is safe there" said Remus protesting.

"You're an idiot Remus, do you think it matters? Harry being abused by his family no matter how safe he is should not be allowed and you want to know where they kept him?" asked Severus angrily.

"Where? He has a room it's a bare but it's something" said Remus.

"Wrong Harry slept in a cupboard his whole life, that room must be a new development. Why didn't you go and see Harry when he was younger?" asked Severus.

"Dumbledore didn't let me, I was not sure of the address so I didn't know where to go" said Remus looking angry. It was obviously directed at Dumbledore.

"Does Harry know that?" asked Severus.

"No," said Remus

"Well you should tell him, I wonder what he thought when he was a child, his mother and father just dead but not understanding it wondering alone in a dark damp cupboard wondering where his mum dad and uncle Moony and his godfather was" said Severus shaking his head, he had been so wrong about Harry he needed to apologise for the way he had been with Harry.

0-------------------------Entering the Dungeons-------------------------0

"I tried I am a werewolf I would never have been allowed to see him" said Remus a loan tormented tear sliding down his face.

"You tried didn't you?" asked Severus looking at his friend's tormented face.

"Too many times to count, I begged and begged Dumbledore to let me see him, even that I would go disguised only for a minute" said Remus.

"He had no right doing that, I don't want Harry growing up like that, we have to find a way to get back. He saved me from a life of hell" said Severus.

"I know I want too as well he has made my life better we have to repay him somehow, I was poor until Harry gave dad that job, he gave dad two hundred gallons every two weeks for doing the garden." said Remus smiling as he remembered his fathers joyful shouts that he had got a job.

"Yes and you got to see him everyday, at the castle, speaking of which I wonder what happens to it" said Severus.

"No point in going is there," said Remus sitting down as they entered Severus quarters.

"What the hell?" asked Severus looking around his quarters in horror, where was the Slytherin badges? What on earth was going on!

"What's wrong?" asked Remus frowning.

"Where is my Slytherin sign above the fire! Its not there!" said Severus his eyes wide.

"You're not a Slytherin anymore Severus remember" said Remus sniggering softly.

Severus walked over to his trunk, it was new it was not his old one eyes widening things were changing, and it was the one that Harry had bought him. Opening it up everything was Ravenclaw, scarf's were blue and silver cloaks had Ravenclaw badges on them, his first year books were there too!

"How is it changing already?" asked Severus shocked.

Just then memories started staggering into their minds; they fell unconscious thankfully onto a soft comfortable blue carpet. Their first year memories tumbled into their minds. 


	16. Chapter 16

Back I go

Chapter 16

---------------Just before the first class first year------------

"Hey Snape, your fathers coming to pull you out of school, he might even make you go to durmstrang" said Lucius with a smug look on his face. Something was telling Severus that he wasn't joking.

"Maybe we should send a letter to your dad" said Remus looking anxious. As Malfoy walked of smugly, as ever.

"I don't know, what if he is just bluffing he might get mad" said Severus biting his lip.

"Don't be stupid your dad doesn't get mad" said Remus.

"Fine, I will send him a letter come on lets go" said Severus grabbing Remus, who went with Severus willingly. Remus could see his friend was worried, after all he had heard he was kind of afraid of the man too. He was not afraid to use the Cruciatus curse.

Quickly going up to the dorm, they wrote a letter and give it to his owl; quickly telling it to take it home he went back down with Remus hot on his heals. They went to breakfast not wanting Malfoy to know anything was wrong, Severus and Remus were far from stupid. However, Severus could hardly eat anything he was so nervous.

Just shortly after breakfast started the great hall doors opened with a bang, a man who Severus recognized walked up to Severus before grabbing him before starting to leave.

The doors again shut with a 'bang'

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore, he wasn't going to let this man walk out with one of his students.

"I'm Severus' Snape's godfather and appointed guardian and he will no longer attend Hogwarts. He is going to durmstrang and that's that" snarled the man.

"I'm afraid I need some proof" said Dumbledore lowering his wand slightly.

Growling the man dropped papers in front of Dumbledore, and watched Dumbledore picking them up impatiently. Severus who had been dragged up to the head table looked fearfully. Remus was trying to get his best friend out of the man's grip. He knew that the man was not Severus' father but that didn't matter. If Remus heard right his friend was going to Durmstrang and the man was now his adopted son. Remus didn't dare do magic, he didn't want arrested. He knew the man had every right to take Severus, especially if he was now adopted.

"Very well" said Dumbledore looking almost regretful. Everything was filled in, and done properly, there was nothing for it. There was nothing he could do to save one of his students.

"NO! He is already adopted! He can't take him" yelled Remus.

"And what would you know kid?" asked the man leering down at Remus.

Remus took out his wand and blasted the man half way across the great hall. Grabbing his friend he got them as far away from the man as possible. The man would not get them now; he would have to fly across two tables to get them. Remus would not stay at Hogwarts without his friend, there was only one thing for it, and they would run.

"The boy is mine! There is nothing you can do kid you are only delaying the inevitable" he snarled.

"Never" snarled Remus still dragging his shocked friend with him.

Severus seemed to be in shock, and shaking slightly. He didn't want to go back to his old life but right now it seemed he had no choice. Remus would get in trouble or danger if he allowed this to continue. He wished Harry was here to save him, then he thought of what Harry or his mother would say after all that training and everything. Harry had taught him to be proud and not let anyone boss him around. Harry would want him to run, rather than be caught so he didn't protest at anything Remus did or said.

Growling the man took out his wand and pointed it at Severus, what spell he was going to cast they will never know. Just when the man pointed his wand at Severus a cold hard steel voice cut through the air.

"I would not do that if I were you" said Harry his voice could have cut steel.

"Who are you" snapped the man an ugly look on his voice.

Remus and Severus had spun around, by now the whole school as well as the teachers who were behind the students were surrounding them. And looked at Harry with utter relief passed over their faces. Harry was here everything was going to be aright now. James and Sirius had joined Remus and Severus behind the powerful man.

"I would be Harry Evanson, Severus' adoptive father," said Harry smoothly his face cold and hard never moved from the man in front of him. He had the children behind him, protecting them.

"You're the mud blood Severus' father was talking about" said the man looking angrier.

"That would be me" said Harry, "Although I am insulted with the name, I happen to have a witch and Wizard as my parents".

"MOVE I HAVE COSTODY OF SEVERUS NOW" yelled the man getting anxious.

"Now why would I do that? I have Severus' father under and oath, take him then I will make sure it goes to court. Breaking an oath is serious business, and I will make sure you are put in Azkaban for breaching it" said Harry smoothly a smirk on his serious face now.

That got the man beyond mad; curses immediately went back and forth. Harry put a protective barrier up; making sure none of the students could not get hurt. However, no one could help the duel not even the teachers or the headmaster. Who was watching the duel with his twinkling blue eyes, Harry knew that it was bad news when he saw it.

However, Harry was distracted, with it, he was hardly aware of the killing curse that was heading his way. Panicking slightly he rolled over and the killing curse bounced of the shield causing them both to stop in astonishment. Even Dumbledore looked gob smacked; apparently a shield had been made for the killing curse. There was no shield or counter curse for the killing curse, everyone there knew they had witnessed something spectacular.

Harry used that distraction to stun the man; he saw Auror's apparating into the school ground as he lowered the protective shield. Harry didn't care about them; he immediately went over to his son and his best friend. Not to forget his teenage father and godfather.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry his face softening.

"Wow that was great dad, I never though I would see you mad" said Severus awe written all over his face.

"Yeah, well class is starting in five minutes; you better go, summon your things. I will see you at Christmas why not bring your new friends and Remus to stay for Christmas if their parents allow it" said Harry.

"MY parents wont care can I come?" asked Sirius immediately. Harry had to stop himself laughing, reminding himself that his Godfather was still young. However, the dark dreary Grimmauld place came to mind as well as the veil he realized perhaps it was for best.

"Fair enough, just let them know you are fine. Write back as soon as you can ok, enjoy school and have fun" said Harry hugging his son before shaking his fathers and godfathers hand, and hugging Remus who was behind James and Sirius. Hugging Severus once more time, he made his way to the gates. Severus and the others all went into Hogwarts, as Harry walked away and the man who claimed to be Severus' adoptive parents was arrested and taken to Azkaban for breach of an wizard oath.

"Ah Harry Evanson isn't it?" asked headmaster looking at Harry curiously.

"Yes" said Harry not stopping.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts" said Dumbledore holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you" said Harry being nice.

"You as well, very good duelling back there, your adopted son seems to have some loyal friends and good magical potential" said Dumbledore.

"Yes I know I have adopted him I know him" said Harry smiling proudly like any parent.

"you would do good to tell your son not to boast it, I and I'm sure you don't want Lord Voldemort growing interested in your son" said Dumbledore watching Harry closely. He knew that the Dark Mark burned when Voldemort was mentioned to a Death Eater.

"My son already knows this" said Harry looking quite smug.

"You would do to do it as well," said Dumbledore looking genuinely concerned.

"Bit late for that, but I would not join Voldemort even if it resulted in Death" said Harry adamantly.

"I see, you seem to have Voldemort and have no fear of him, very curious" said Dumbledore looking ponderingly.

"I don't fear Voldemort's name, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself" said Harry.

"I agree, I would really like to talk some more, somewhere more private about something would you accompany me?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry I cant, I am busy after all, some other time perhaps" said Harry, 'possibly never, I'm not going to get involved with the Order, they are useless'

"Very well, you know where to find me" said Dumbledore shaking his hand before going back to school.

Shaking his head in amusement the headmaster never changed, he mused as he apparated away. 


	17. Chapter 17

Back I go

Chapter 17

"Can't believe Dumbledore is making everyone leave for Christmas, I was hoping to stay too!" said Sirius looking very put out.

"Well too bad for you but I cant wait to go home" said Severus, he had not seen his dad since the start of the year, and he was missing him. Writing him letters was not the same as seeing him.

"Yeah I will probably end up at Severus' for Christmas" said Remus, he had gotten presents from Harry they were useful too. As well as loads of presents from his dad. He was glad his and Severus' dads got on so well, otherwise he didn't know how they would have become such good friends.

"Have any of you gotten all your Christmas presents?" asked James curiously.

"Yes, Mine and Remus' dad gave us money we got all we needed the last hogsmeade trip" said Severus.

"Cool, I just wrote down what I wanted to get, my mum doesn't trust me getting presents. I think its coz she thinks I will spend it all on pranks, but I would not do that. So I will be sending them out to you guys on Christmas" said James.

"I wont be getting money, mother is not happy with me being in Gryffindor" said Sirius sadly.

"The train is leaving soon" reminded Remus.

"I know time can't go slow enough for me" said Sirius sadly.

"I can ask my parents if you can stay over at ours" said James in sympathy.

"I would like that, but don't think they will say yes at such short notice" said Sirius.

"Well I will ask, see what they say" said James.

"We better get going, otherwise we will miss the train" said Remus everyone was already out, they were the only ones in the great hall, apart from the teachers.

---------------0 up at the head table 0------------------

"It's unbelievable how the house separation has stopped," said Albus his eyes twinkling at the four boys sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, I didn't think it was possible" said McGonagall.

"Yes, its good for the Ravenclaw's to get out of their books for a change. There is even Slytherins and Huffelpuff's leaving their table to go to the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw table. Good job we made the tables larger or there may have been fights" said Professor Flitwick.

"Yes, it seems everyone is doing better with their work, making friends with different strengths and a favourite subject has pulled off. Getting help from each other and all" said Professor Sprout.

"It's all good but I've had hardly anyone in my hospital wing, even during Quidditch" said Madam Pomfrey.

They all smiled at that, the students were less violent and more playful during quidditch. However, the Slytherins still cheated and were brutal during Quidditch. That was how they were; the Slytherins on the quidditch team had not made friends outside the house. The people on the Slytherin quidditch team are Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint and Bode. All soon to be Death Eaters, vicious Death Eaters.

"That's a good thing, less for you to do all day" said McGonagall; "You can spend more time in St. Mungro's" she then teased.

Poppy spent most of her free time in St. Mungro's trying to help people. Get them better; they say she was the best Medi Witch they had. Some of them thought being stuck in a school was not the best for her. However, she refused to leave, even after St. Mungro's offered her. She liked children, and loved helping them. Plus Hogwarts had been her home since she was eleven; she was pretty attached to it. She had her own office and quarters it was nice where she was.

"Well the train is leaving, we better tell these boys its time to go," said Dumbledore smiling slightly.

Just then the four of them got up, and headed for the door. Not giving Dumbledore the chance to speak to them. Sirius would not be very pleased with the headmaster anyway. He had not wanted to see his parents until next year, however, it was not meant to be.

"WE better hurry before we don't get a compartment to ourselves" shouted Severus as he boarded the train his friends running after him.

They had to open over fifty doors before they found one, thankfully it was empty. Putting their trunks away, they kept their pouch handy; they wanted some sweets for the ride home.

"I hope Peter doesn't find us, he is so annoying, and he has followed us around everywhere since we started school. We need to learn to avoid him" said Sirius.

"It's a shame; I wish he would find friends of his own and stop tagging along with us. The Slytherins torment him like hell," said James.

"Yes they torment us too" sneered Severus,

"Well they don't torment us because we usually get the better of them" said Remus pointing out the fact that they were better to the rest of them.

"That's true, the hair colour charm looked really good on Malfoy, red hair and freckles, he looked like a Weasley, it was hilarious" said Severus.

"Yeah and just after we heard him slagging that Arthur Weasley boy!" said James.

"The boils were better," said Sirius.

"Maybe we should avoid them too, we don't want too loose too many house points." said Remus thoughtfully.

"Don't be daft, they start all the confrontations anyway so we are hardly in the wrong, we are only defending ourselves" said James.

"Yeah." said Remus nodding as if he agreed.

"ANYTHING OF THE TROLLY! ANYTHING OF THE TROLLY!" yelled the trolley woman.

"Sirius budge over," said Severus getting up. Sirius moved so Severus could get to the trolley.

"Anything of the trolley dear?" she asked as Severus opened the door.

"Yes, droobles, ten chocolate frogs, four packets of bertie botts and a bag of levitating bon bon's" said Severus.

"Three galleons please" she said, Severus handed over the money.

"Anything for your brother?" she asked looking at Sirius.

"We are not brothers, but as good as, nothing for me" said Sirius.

"Anything for you?" she asked James and Remus.

"Just three chocolate frogs and two snake sweets and droobles please" said Remus.

"One Galleon two sickles" she said. Remus handed over the money, and then James walked up.

"Five chocolate frogs, two droobles, five snake sweets and a mixture of small sweets please" said James.

"Two galleons and five sickles" she said.

As she carted away shouting "ANYTHING OF THE TROLLY, ANYTHING OF THE TROLLY" more compartment doors opened and people chatted.

"We are nearly there," said James looking out of the window.

"I'm just glad Christmas is not very long" said Sirius chewing the head of a chocolate frog violently. James had given him it, and he had two packs of bertie bots from Severus and a snake from Remus.

"Well it's not long enough in my option" said Severus sighing he wished he could do something for his friend. Perhaps he could ask Harry see what he said, just in case the Potter's could not take him.

"We are stopping, unless we don't want to be fighting our way through seventh year I think we should start getting up now" said Remus.

"Come on then" said James immediately obviously not wanting to be trampled on.

The four were first off the train, and onto the platform, they found their families waiting on them. They all scrambled to get to their parents, having missed them very much. Severus and Remus were much more composed than the rest.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Harry after hugging his son.

"I did it was great!" said Severus.

"Yeah" agreed Remus.

"Dad, can Sirius come and stay his parents are not very nice to him and they have been worse since he was sorted into Gryffindor" said Severus.

"Um…I can't just take Sirius without asking and I doubt they will say yes" said Harry.

"Please it's only over Christmas and they don't care" said Severus.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO ROMANIA!" shouted James.

"Please don't start James" begged Mrs. Potter.

Harry had to stop the world from swaying, standing there was his grandparents. Gulping softly he closed his eyes stopping the tormented tear from spilling out. Biting his lip he nodded to himself he walked over, to them.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, I would not mind taking James in over Christmas, both him and Severus have became great friends." said Harry, hopefully he would get to spend some time with his grandparents.

"You would? We will be back for Christmas day of course" she said smiling.

"That's fine, why don't you all come over for Christmas, I will cook of course it will be nice to let the children all get to see each other" said Harry.

"That would be a nice change" said James father gruffly. James looked like his father.

"Good, the name of the place is 'Evanson castle' I look forward to seeing you. Just give me some time before you come, to clean up and such" said Harry.

"That's fine," said James' mother. Kissing her son goodbye, she told him she would miss him as did his father before they apparated away.

"And Sirius you may join us for Christmas if you wish, might as well since James, Remus and my son are all going to be together" said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius trying and failing to hide his glee.

"Of course," said Harry knowing Sirius' answer before he heard it.

"I will come then," said Sirius.

"Good lets go" said Harry.

"Uh-oh" said one of the four children, causing Harry to turn around wondering what it was.

"You" hissed Harry eyes narrowed.

"Me, you have someone that belongs to me," said Severus' biological father.

"You have another thing coming if you think you are getting Severus, and he doesn't belong to you" snapped Harry.

"Oh but he does" hissed Tobias.

"You really want him?" asked Harry, unaware that Severus' eyes had widened in horror.

"YES" hissed the man.

"Well your going to have to want, because you wont ever get Severus back he is an Evanson now and proudly so" said Harry smirking in satisfaction.

"I will get him, give him to me" snapped the man, the only reason he was desperate was because Voldemort wanted more recruit's the children of his followers.

"Would you like to visit the Ministry holding cells?" sneered Harry stalking around the man like a prey. The man looked ready to wet his pants; he would have if he had been able to afford anything to drink.

"He is MY Son and he is mine" he said.

"If you say so, go and get him" said Harry his eyes hard as ice.

Just as the man started to stalk forward to get Severus, Harry hissed at him saying,

"Just remember you will end up in Azkaban and I will have him back within a day, after all you did use an unforgivable on your son, so touch him and he is your one way ticket to Azkaban" said Harry.

That caused the man to freeze in his tracks, hissing and swearing violently he apparated away.

"Lets go," said Harry relaxing holding out a portkey for them to take.

"Welcome to the castle, now Severus go and give each off our guests a room. Might as well let James and Sirius share a room, since you and Remus share one" said Harry.

"Sure dad" said Severus waving his hand telling his friends to follow him. They all went away trailing their trunks behind them, Sirius looked like Christmas had come early, and James looked happy and Lupin and Severus as happy as ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

James and Sirius were showed their rooms; it was right next door to Severus. After dumping their trunks they went to see Remus and Severus' room. It was obviously very different from a guest room, one thing there was no toys in the guest room. Just beds and furniture, hopefully it would not stay that way for long.

"Christmas is going to be great! I hope it snows, can you imagine the time we will have if the castle grounds were covered?" said James looking exited.

"Yeah! I hope it does" said Sirius getting into enjoying Christmas quite nicely.

"Don't worry it will, it has the past two Christmas' anyway" said Severus and Remus together.

That Christmas was a laugh, bonding Severus, James Sirius and Remus closer together than ever. They spent most of their time outside, in the wet snow filled ground. They loved however, watching the TV that Severus had.

Christmas day was upon them before they knew it; the others had helped decorate a Christmas tree. The others had been confused to why they would want to do it the Muggle way. That was until they started doing it, they then decided it was fun.

"My mum is coming through in ten minuets" said James.

"That's fine James why not go get your presents down and stick them under the tree" said Harry.

"You mean on the floor, there is no room under the tree" said James cheekily. Harry had to stop himself from laughing, instead he just smirked, all Harry had to do was narrow his eyes and James was off like lightening.

"Hey" said a voice from the living room.

"Ah Mrs. Potter why don't you sit down, coffee will be brought through in a minute" said Harry. The house elf did it for him; just because he was cooking the meal didn't mean the house elves could not help out.

"Thank you very much" she said "And call me Vicky" she said.

"Very well Vicky," said Harry.

"So how was he?" asked James father.

"He was great Mr. Potter" said Harry, how he hated calling them that, he wished he could call them Grandmother and Grandfather like they really were to him.

"Please call me Harry" said the man, Harry had to fight back tears, he was named after his grandfather!

"Great, now let them all open their presents I wanted to wait until everyone was here, and they are here now" said Harry.

"But what about Aunt Emily" protested Severus.

"She is here, making her way up" said Harry.

"Dad's not here" said Remus softly.

"He is coming up as well" said Harry smirking, how he loved control of the wards on his home. He knew everything that was happen and who was in at all times.

"Hey" said Remus' father coming in hands full of presents.

"How is my favourite nephew" said Emily coming in her hands too full of presents.

There was so many presents on the room, if it had been a normal home it would have never been able to fit. Severus was overwhelmed with everything and everyone there. He had, had two Christmases nothing like this, and the presents were so much more than ever before.

Christmas was a happy affair, presents were handed around, the room littering in paper and presents. Crackers pulled and Christmas hats put on, there was not one person unhappy. Dinner was served and everyone dug into the delicious feast Harry had made.

Harry Potter and Vicky Potter got on well with Remus' father and Harry. All was good, Harry could not have wished for a better Christmas in his life.

Pictures were taken, all of them together as one, with silly hats on, during dinner and after they had all washed up. Pictures were taken of the four children sitting playing with their Christmas stuff. Hugs and kisses went all around that night, as pictures were taken.

Harry hugged James goodbye, he was spending the night with his parents. Remus and his father were staying as usual and Sirius of course. They could hardly send him home now could they; Harry was disappointed slightly that he didn't get to spend some quality time with his son properly.

Christmas came to an end, all of them disappointed, Emily especially; she only got to hear from him every so often. They had brewed potions for a good while, Remus as well. James and Sirius had watched everything in fascination. After that they were hooked on being able to brew like them. They were no where near the standard Severus and Remus were. Remus and Severus paired in class, and they didn't have it with the Gryffindor's so they had not known how good they were.

School started back up, and before anyone knew it they were getting on the train to go back to school. The next tome they were going to see was the summer holidays. Making sure to give them all loads of money they were off for another term at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry found himself waving his son of once again, musing to himself how close he had gotten with Severus. He apparated with a pop, after his son was out of sight.

Harry didn't know, with Severus' father and the Black family he had made himself some enemy's. Even worse was that they were both Death Eater family's...what will happen...must remain to be seen. 


	18. Chapter 18

Back I go

Chapter 18

Next term went just the same as before, Peter still following them around, and James and co still having to defend themselves from the Slytherins. Those Slytherins were slowly becoming outcast's in the school. The teachers were keeping them filled with detentions. Lucius Malfoy and the others on the Quidditch team would be graduating this year. So the group would have something to celebrate, it was only seventh years bothering them so they would have no one bothering them for second year.

James, Severus, Remus and Sirius were all top of their classes, all having the number one spot. They were the teachers favourites, James' parents were happy that their son was growing up. They had feared they would get letters all year around, because of his pranks and jokes. Now they were surprised they had not even got a single letter telling them about their son.

They were however, far from teachers pets; they loved having a laugh and all. James and Sirius didn't get caught with their pranks, only because they never used malicious ones this time around. With Remus and Severus helping them, they were able to hide that it was them much better.

Not that Severus and Remus didn't play pranks, far from it; they loved pulling their pranks and were happy. The only disappointment was that they could not see each other at night. They could imagine all the fun they could have had in their common rooms. However, James and Sirius knew where the common room was, and would sneak there occasionally. The rest of the Ravenclaw's did not mind, only as long as they were not loud nor pulling pranks.

"I cant believe how fast this term has gone, we will be going home for the summer in a few months," said Severus,

"I know we have exams coming up, so the teachers will be more ratty than normal" said James.

"We need to prank Lucius, once last time before we go, I will miss being able to test them on him" smirked Remus, he had created some spectacular pranks, unfortunately for Lucius and the others they became the unwilling testers. The worst thing was Poppy could do nothing, as Remus had created them, and Lucius had to wait on them wearing off.

"Yeah I know what you mean" said Sirius smirking gleefully, his mind already going over drive to what kind of pranks they could pull on him before he left.

"Why bother pranking him?" snivelled Peter.

"Because he deserves it" said Remus.

"But it's me he takes his mood out on," whined Peter.

"Then grow a back bone and stand up for yourself" snapped Severus getting up, his four friends following him.

Severus was getting fed up with Peter's whining, that's all he ever did, and he was a weak pathetic boy. They knew if they kept letting Peter think it was alright he would remain that way. He knew if Harry had seen him carrying on like that, Harry would have said that to him. The worst thing was, he knew he used to be like that, anywhere near his father. However, times have changed as so had he, he had gotten a second chance of love and another chance of getting his childhood back.

The next few months were filled to the brim, with pranking Lucius and his Quidditch friends and their exams. Writing to their parents and studying, they hardly ever had time to speak. They were glad the summer was coming soon, that way they would actually be able to something they wanted to do, and be free.

"I need new robes, none of them are fitting me" said Severus,

"Yeah, you are getting taller, James will be following your lead soon" said Sirius sniggering.

"You best send a letter to your dad," said Remus, he could not wear clothes that were too short for him.

"Yeah I think I better" said Severus.

"I will come with you" said Remus, walking to the Owlery with his friend, they wrote the letter when they got there. James and Sirius had stayed where they were eating some more, before they would study.

-----------------0

"I never thought the day would come when you were willingly studying James" said Sirius smirking.

"And you as well Siri" said James head in his book, he wanted to make his parents proud.

"Cant we play a prank or something? This is getting boring" said Sirius almost pouting.

"If you want to fail then go ahead, but me Remus and Severus will stay right up at the top" said James.

"Fine," said Sirius really pouting this time.

"We will do something in a while, right now lets just study" said James to his friend.

"Great!" said Sirius as he dived into his books, the quicker he read them the quicker he and his friends would prank Lucius Malfoy, it really was a shame he was leaving, such good pranks they were not going to be able to do. Unless someone started bothering them again, he smirked at the thought he had bet a seventh year and his friends all the time.

----------------0

"We should not spend too long here, Sirius will drive James mad" said Remus smiling as his friend wrote his letter.

"Tell me about it" said Severus.

"Here take this to Evanson castle" said Severus, he was getting agitated the exams were tiring, and he was getting more so because his potions exam was coming up.

The owl hooted and took of into the air.

"Come on lets get out of here, we have exams to revise for" said Remus as he turned and left the Owlery.

Making their way down the stairs, they went to the great hall, which was apart from meal times turned into normal tables, for somewhere to revise at. They found James and Sirius in the middle, exactly where they had left them. Sitting down he sighed opening his potions book they started reading. Harry would be amused at how his son was worrying, the boy was better than seventh years. He should not be worrying about first year potions exams.

"You sent the letter?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Severus.

"You should not be worrying Mr. Snape-Evanson your potions are the best I've seen in a first year in my career, you as well Mr. Lupin. Now go and relax have some fun before he exam. Many people have failed because they were so nervous they ended up putting the wrong answers down" said the Potions teachers.

"Yes sir" said the four of them; they were out of the great hall in a flash.

The teacher joined the staff at the staff table; he was getting curious looks from them all. One of them eventually asked what he had told him, to make them run out of the great hall that fast.

"I told them they didn't need any more revising, they are the best in my first year potions class, I feel certain they could make a seventh year potion if they tried. However, both Severus and Remus could try for mastery in a few years and pass flying colours, of course I will ask them myself if they will become my apprentice when the time is right" said the potions teachers.

"Wow, high praise indeed" said Minerva, the potions teacher despised all children who could not brew a potion, but such high praise made them realize what Severus Snape-Evans was capable off, as well as Remus Lupin.

------------------0

Harry was surprised when Severus had told him; he was too big for his clothes. He shook his head, he knew this would continue happening, Severus was going to be tall. Probably taller than him before he left Hogwarts, he sighed and apparated to Diagon Ally.

He decided to get them bigger made than usual, to make sure they lasted until the end of next year at least. They would be a bit big on him at first, but he could grow into them quicker then he would realize most likely.

"Thirteen galleons please" said Madam Malkin's.

"Here, thanks very much" said Harry, the school clothes were already parcelled away. He didn't need new normal clothes for him; his Christmas clothes would fit him by the time he got back.

Hedwig hooted as if to say what are you waiting for, Harry just shook his head and petted her.

"I want to write a letter first Hedwig, and send some food, he will eat more during exam times" said Harry.

She just hooted in understanding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------0

"Hey, there is Hedwig your dad's owl" said James, everyone loved Hedwig and Hedwig loved them all because she knew her master cared for them all.

"That was quick" said Remus knowing it was Severus' school things in one package.

"What else has he sent you" said Remus curiosity.

Sev,

You are getting so big, and I have a feeling you are going to be tall my son. Enjoy and relax, you will pass your exams flying colours, these ones are not the most import exams you take. Your owls and newts are the only important ones, the only ones people ask for.

Get out and enjoy Hogwarts while you can, I have a feeling it wont last long son. If you read the papers you will have realized this too. I have made some things for you, have a good time.

I will see you in a month 

Goodbye son

Dad,

"Yes" said Severus smiling, opening the packet he took one sweet out and told the others to 'Help themselves' they didn't need told twice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------0

After that they did exactly what Severus' dad asked them to do, they still revised but just not as much. The exams went flying by after that, they spend the rest of the time in the Black lake or playing pranks. They all got a laugh when Lucius Malfoy turned up at Graduation with different coloured skin.

They had watched from under James' invisibility cloak, his parents had not been happy. They had dragged Lucius away by the ear. Looking truly humiliated, of course looking like they wanted to kill someone. Even the headmaster was laughing, that graduation would be one remembered for a while. To Severus and the others revenge was truly sweet.

So year one for Severus, James, Sirius and Remus had come to an end.

------------Remus and Severus----------

Remus and Severus woke up, their first year memories now in their head. They took one look at each other, their fresh memories still in their head and burst out laughing.

"Did you see Lucius' face?" asked Severus tears of mirth pouring down his face.

"Oh god, do you remember the red hair?" said Remus breathlessly.

Getting their mirth under control, Severus started raiding his trunk. He found a journal for their first year, the pranks they had made. Severus found a book; curious he opened it up, what he found made him smile something he had never truly done.

"Look," said Severus sitting down on the floor, it was a photo album of their first year. There were also Christmas pictures in there as well, they must have spent the rest of the night looking at them, and drinking in their happiness.

"I could not be happier" said Severus in awe. It was almost like looking at someone else, he never remembered himself looking like that.

"I wonder why they only go up to first year?" asked Remus, there were blank photos in the book. They must have taken millions because the photo album was huge.

"Because we have not got the memories of our second year yet, everything is changing. Once we get our memories things will change. I am no longer the head of Slytherin anymore, I wonder who is, this is so confusing." said Severus.

"Yeah" said Remus agreeing,

"I hope Harry doesn't die in my time, I don't know what I will do if he does" said Severus, he had so much he wanted to do and say.

"I as well" said Remus a tear coming down his face, "He spent Christmas with his father and grandparents" said Remus.

"Yeah I'm sure he is having the time of his life as well, I'm curious to know why he has not even tried to nudge us to Lily," said Remus, he didn't even think he had met Lily.

"I don't know why would we though? He can't tell us who to befriend, otherwise we will end up avoiding her at all costs" said Severus.

"True, I hope we do befriend her, what if she never gets with James?" asked Remus wide eyed.

"We will need to meet it when the times come, the main concern I have is what are we going to do about Dumbledore?" asked Severus.

"We will just pretend to try and get back I guess, honestly is the old man daft? If someone had been able to brew a back in time potion do you think it would not be changed more?" said Remus shaking his head, the old man was getting senile in his old age.

"Yes he is getting there" said Severus shaking his head.

"Come on then, my back is killing me sitting here" said Remus stretching about trying to get rid of the pain in his back, or should he saw the dull ache.

"Yeah, I am getting cramped here, are you leaving?" asked Severus, he was surprised to feel he didn't want Remus to leave.

"Only if you want me to Sev" said Remus, he was surprised but not overly so that he didn't want to leave. He was already feeling his younger self's emotions when Sev was concerned.

"No I don't, come on then lets get pissed and celebrate" said Severus.

"Wow look at your exam results" said Remus in shock, he had picked up a Hogwarts paper, and he was surprised at what he found.

Severus found himself curious to know what he had, blinking he walked over, his jaw dropped. He had never been top of the class for anything but Defence and potions. Now however, he was top of the class for everything! Charms, Transfiguration and all the other classes. Sharing the spot with Remus, James and Sirius.

"Wow, I never did this good first time around, specially on Transfiguration and Charms, it had just been the full moon and I was sore, this time around I did as good as the rest of you guys, I'm glad you made that potion. I wonder what our newts and owls will be like" said Remus curious.

"Need to wait and see," smirked Severus, not admitting he too was curious.

"Don't deny it, your curious too," said Remus throwing the paper at Severus then went to sit on the couch.

"I am," said Severus as he sat himself down comfortably.

"I have a craving for Butterbeer for some reason," said Severus, getting up and opening his fridge, taking out four he put them down, opening one for himself he sat back and relaxed.

"When will we get our second year memories do you reckon?" asked Remus opening one for himself.

"My guess will be soon" said Severus shrugging his shoulder, "I just hope we get warning, next time we could be in class or god knows where, in the great hall".

"Had not thought of that, I guess you are right" said Remus. 


	19. Chapter 19

Back I go

Chapter 19

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley please follow me" said McGonagall sternly.

"What have you done Ronald?" hissed Hermione darkly as she and Ron followed McGonagall to the Headmasters office. They had only reached the school, what kind of trouble could they be in.

"Me? Why is it always me? For your information I've done nothing…yet" said Ron turning red as Hermione glowered darkly at him.

"Shut up Ronald" said Hermione following her head of house. The only time they had been in the headmaster's office they had just gotten into or out of trouble. As far as Hermione was concerned it was trouble they were in.

"Fine" huffed Ron ignoring Hermione the rest of the way as though she was not there.

"Skittles" said McGonagall her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Hurry now, the headmaster doesn't have all day" said McGonagall as she walked onto the moving steps, knocking the door as soon as she reached it.

"Ah Come in Minerva," said Dumbledore loudly.

"Move Mr. Weasley" said McGonagall getting them in, she seemed pretty tense about something. They both froze on the spot; the whole Order must be there. Now they were curious to know what was going on, they nearly forgot they were meant to be ignoring one another.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what is going on?" asked Hermione stepping forward confidently.

"I have some news I feel I must share with you, and I have invited everyone else I think whom should hear it" said the Headmaster.

Hermione blinked confused, what on earth could the Headmaster want to tell them that it could not wait. However, she didn't give any indication that she was annoyed or agitated she waited on him speaking patiently.

"Now please take a seat, Lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore.

"No thanks Headmaster, they are a bit too sour for me" said Hermione smiling softly.

"No thanks Headmaster" said Ron ducking his hair in front of his face. His brothers and parents were there, and he was feeling kind of shy.

"Good, good, now I have news, terrible news that may change the course of the wizarding world" said Dumbledore.

"What's happening?" asked an Order member.

"Harry has somehow, ended up in the past, and he is creating a paradox" said the Headmaster.

"Really?" asked one member interested.

"How did he get back?" asked Hermione curiously.

"That I am afraid I do not know, if it were not for Severus I would not have known" said Dumbledore.

"Who?" asked Ron frowning in confusion.

"Ah I apologize, I meant Professor Snape" said Dumbledore forgetting there was children in the room.

"Oh" said Ron.

"He must have seen Professor Snape first, if he was the first person to realize something was happening" said Hermione,

"That's right, you're a very bright witch Miss Granger" said Dumbledore smiling brightly.

"Thank you headmaster" blushed Hermione beaming brightly.

"Good, good, as I said he is changing the past, and its affecting the present, Severus was the head of Slytherin house, until Harry changed the past and Severus ended up in Ravenclaw" said Dumbledore.

"But that's dangerous! Harry knows he should not be seen! How could he do this! He is breaking the law!" said Hermione angrily.

"Miss Granger hold your tongue, my dad is not breaking any laws! It was not his fault he ended up back in time, no fault of his own. Magic transports him there for a reason," said Severus angrily.

Remus had his hand over his mouth, unable to believe what Severus had just said.

"Your dad?" said Hermione looking faint, it was not long before her eyes went up in their sockets and she was dead to the world.

"Hermione" said Ron, slapping his best friend to wake her.

"Oh this is so wrong, you need to get him back before he does anymore damage, if you don't find anything I will look myself" said Hermione puffing her chest out.

"Don't you think for a minute that you are smarter or better than Albus Dumbledore. Even he doesn't know a way back in time, or how to get my dad back" said Severus.

"Your dad? Harry becomes your dad? But isn't Snape your dad?" Asked an Order member.

"He was, until Harry saved me, he took me and raised me the best he could. Which by the way I'm still getting memories off," said Severus.

"What year are you up to?" asked one Order member.

"We will be getting our second year memories soon" said Remus and Severus both at the same time.

"Remus, your clothes, there new" said Ron looking surprised.

"Yes they are, seems the future is affected more than we thought" said Remus smiling.

"Wow," was all Ron could say stunned.

"Please do something Headmaster" said Hermione, worried about her friend and the trouble he was causing and getting into.

"I have tried, I am afraid its not my area of expertise, I've asked both Remus and Severus to try and get themselves back in time, and bring Harry home." said Dumbledore softly.

"I suppose it's the best you can do" said Hermione.

"Just remember Hermione, Harry is happier than he has ever been. He is training and perhaps he just might save millions of lives, think about it, Ron might have his uncles, and one day might have cousins. Neville could have his parents, maybe the world is changing and its turning for the better, think about your friend not consequences, for no one will remember apart from the ones who Harry came in contact with." said Remus.

"You mean Fabian and Gideon?" asked Molly her eyes wide, a look of longing and hope in them.

"That's right, if we get back Harry will know so will we when it happens and we could save them, save them all" said Severus softly. The feeling of having your loved ones was a feeling seductive as darkness of the Dark Arts if you practice them.

"Well I am with Harry staying there" said Molly placing in her vote for the Order.

"Yes, the Order members could be saved, our friends and family, Harry is doing the right thing" said Moody, who used to live by the book until the Dark Lord rose again.

"It's wrong! It's not fair! Harry might get hurt! If he sees his younger self god knows what will happen" said Hermione frightened.

"And we will need to meet it when it does, and IF it does. Harry knows what he is doing," said Remus smirking.

"I can't believe this is happening, Ron tell them" said Hermione her hands on her hips.

"I'm with them; I've heard some amazing stories about Uncle, Fabian and Gideon. I would love to meet them well remember them I suppose. Plus if I know Harry no matter what you say he won't stop doing what he is doing if he thinks it is for the grater good. I will stand by him every single step of the way even to hell if needed be" said Ron proud and tall.

"Oh my baby all grown up" said Molly smiling through tears at her son.

"It seems we are outvoted, but I do have Severus and Remus' promise to try so they will need to try at least" said Dumbledore sadly.

"Good" huffed Hermione.

"You need to get your priorities straight" snapped Ron leaving the room, how dare she presume she is right.

"Yeah, she will be nothing but a know it all for the rest of her life with no friends if she carries on that way" said Severus, part of his old self shining through.

"Yeah" said Remus agreeing.

"Let's go," said Severus leaving the office.

"You better what yourself Hermione or you might find yourself alone without friends" said Molly softly, she cared for the girl but she was far too serious.

The Order slowly made its way out of the Headmasters office, Hermione then took of running away tears streaming down her face. That night alone in the toilets, no one coming for her she really thought about everything she valued in her life.

She came to the conclusion; friends were better than rules, better than Headmasters and better than anything. Without friends you could be nothing but a ghost. She didn't want to end up like Percy Weasley, working for the Minister without friends or family support.

She had made her decision her place was with Ron and Harry, she decided she agreed with Ron. She would walk through fire for Harry, because she knew he would walk through a thousand bits of burning coal if it got to her. Smiling softly, she sniffled before going up to her dorm.

Tomorrow she would apologize.

Tomorrow she would be her new self.

But for now she was tired and cold and wanted bed. 


	20. Chapter 20

Back I go

Chapter 20

"You failed me Snape," hissed Voldemort angrily.

"My Lord, please I could not help it, that bastard Evanson has corrupted my son and forced me to take an oath!" said Snape from the floor; he was shaking from being under the Cruciatus curse for a minute.

"I'm not listening to excuses, you promised me your son, you have failed me, now you know what happens to followers that fail me" snapped Voldemort.

"Please My lord! I won't fail you I will have my son back; I will bring him to you when he is seventeen even if I have to drag him! Please! He will realize you are the best and should serve you." said Snape, his life was about to come to an end and would do anything to stay alive.

"You will bring him to me before he is seventeen, he will be marked by the time he is fifteen otherwise it will be your death to satisfy me" snapped Voldemort.

"Yes my lord, you will have him when he is fifteen" said Snape his relief event on his face.

"Good, now get out of my sight you useless worm, and find out where that Evanson stays, he will be killed" sneered Voldemort, no one would steal a great potions master from him. He was not stupid he had read the books that Emily Prince and Severus Snape had written; he had lost many followers because of that. Werewolf's he had tried to convert to his side, once he had Snape back he could lure than back. Yes, everything will go according to plan, when he had Snape.

"Of course my lord," said Snape bowing and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"Malfoy, how is your son coming along" asked Voldemort.

"He is ready for the mark now my lord, he has graduated from Hogwarts and is out from the old fool's nose, he is happy to serve one like you" bowed Malfoy.

"Good bring him to me," said Voldemort smirking in satisfaction, another loyal follower everything was going smoothly.

"Avery I have a job for you" hissed Voldemort.

"Yes my lord?" asked a man coming forward.

"Bring Emily Prince to me, she will either serve me or die" snapped Voldemort.

"Yes sir, will I do it right away?" asked Avery.

"No, wait until Snape is fourteen, we will take her, and he will have a choice she dies if he doesn't accept the mark. No doubt Evanson will want nothing to do with the boy after that, it will bring him to our side. This is a much better plan just watch her every move, and report it to me" said Voldemort in satisfaction at having come up with a better plan. He wanted the boy and would have him, he was not waiting three years, and two would do.

"Yes My Lord" said Avery bowing low.

"Any news for me?" snapped Voldemort.

"My Lord, word has been going about that Dumbledore is forming a defence against us" said one Death Eater coming forward.

"Is that right?" asked Voldemort looking angry.

"Yes My Lord, I over heard him talking to someone, about joining it" said Nott.

"Who?" hissed Voldemort getting angrier?

"I do not know My Lord he was wearing a cloak" said Nott.

"Not good enough" snapped Voldemort "Crucio" snapped Voldemort watching in satisfaction as Nott withered in pain on the floor.

"Do not disappoint me again, keep a look out, we cannot have them getting more people its time I made a huge stand" said Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord, I'm sorry my lord" said Nott bowing low shakily staying on his knees, knowing he would not be able to get up so soon anyway.

"Good now leave me" hissed Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord" chorused the Death Eaters together as they apparated instaniously as one.

---------------------------------------------------0

"I can't believe how fast second year has gone by!" said Severus softly.

"Yeah, I hope we can spend summer with you again Sev, it was amazing last year! Your dad's just the coolest" said James smirking as he remembered last summer.

"Yeah, Muggles sure know how to have fun, we need to get more water balloons I mean it's even better than chucking snow balls at someone" said Sirius.

"Yeah," agreed James softly.

"We have learned more about Muggles in that summer than my whole life" said Sirius.

"That's obvious" said Remus smirking, Sirius was not so up tight about his family any longer, it had been two years since he had seen them almost. He was staying with James this summer; hopefully they would be going to Severus' as well.

"So when do you recon you guys will be coming over?" asked Severus,

"Dunno, probably in a couple of days, my mum wants to see me for a whole day she misses me so I guess I wont be coming straight over" said James.

"Oh, tell your parents they can come over, Dad seems happy to see them when he does" said Severus, remembering his dad's reaction at summer time last year.

"I guess I can ask," said James.

"Come on lets get going" said Remus as he heard the train in the distance.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Because the train is coming and if we want a seat then we better move" said Remus.

"Oh, right lets go then" said Sirius smiling as they all left the great hall.

---------------------0

"Hogwarts has been too quite this year hasn't it? I mean with Malfoy and his goons gone" said Remus softly as they settled down.

"Yeah but it's never been more great!" said James.

"Yeah, I was actually able to use the school labs and brew more potions, speaking of which, I've been reading books about Vampires…" said Severus.

"Vampires? Why?" asked Sirius.

"Well I was hoping to find away to stop them from being burnt in sunlight and maybe even stop their blood lust, they are just like us you know" said Severus.

"I above anyone else understand Sev, I think what you are doing is a great idea," said Remus softly.

"Yeah I guess you're right, it's not their fault" said James hitting his friend across the back, it was not Remus' fault he was cursed, and they understood it may not be the vampires fault as well.

"So how is it going so far anyway?" asked Sirius?

"So far nothing goes together, hopefully over the summer with my Aunt I will figure it out" said Severus.

"I'm sure you will you're a potions genius" said James smirking.

"Yeah" said Sirius agreeing.

"Yep" chipped in Remus making them all laugh.

-------------------------------------------Their third year-----------------

"Hi guys, I've been thinking about what my dad said in first year, know how he said magic was all around?" asked Severus.

"What is there to think about?" asked James.

"I think he was trying to tell me something" said Severus.

"Like what?" asked James?

"Well I've been trying for a while, but finally I got it last night, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but I can do wandless magic!" said Severus his cheeks flushed in delight.

"Really?" asked James wide eyed, only extremely powerful wizards could do that.

"Yes, I think we all might be able to do it if we concentrate, we can all do it" said Severus.

"Wow, I would love to try" said James still in awe.

"I've also come up with an idea too" said Sirius.

"What?" asked James and Severus at the same time, eyebrows rose looking curious?

"Well, I was thinking we could make a map of the school, you know with your invisibility cloak we would never be caught it would be pretty cool knowing where each other was maybe we could make four of them over time? Maybe even be able to write to each other on the map" said Sirius.

"Sounds like a great idea" said James in awe.

"So we are going to make a map of the school and learn wandless magic, can school get any better?" asked Remus smiling at his friends.

"Hell no" said all four of them together.

---------------------------------------------------By the end of Fourth year----------------------

"So we know wandless magic, and can do wandless magic, and we created a map of the school which tells us everything" said Severus.

"Yes, so what's next when we get back?" asked Sirius amused and happy.

"Well I have an idea" said James.

"What?" asked Severus curiously what more could they do? They had accomplished something incredible and it had only taken them two years, and had a proud map to show for it.

"Well I was watching Moony and the other wolves from the window, I kind of wanted to become an animagus and join them on their monthly romps" said James.

Severus watched as Remus' golden eyes practically glow with happiness, smiling he knew that they would end up doing it, even if it was just to not burst Remus' bubble.

"That sounds wicked, but McGonagall said it takes years, so we better get stuck in over the summer" said Sirius.

"Yeah, maybe we will prove her wrong," said James.

"Actually she said it takes years but if we take an animagus potion it would only take up to a good six months" said Severus softly.

"Great! We will make a potion then" said Sirius.

"Fine, but I will ask Dad to watch over us," said Severus.

"He knows?" asked James.

"I don't keep anything from my dad, of course he will know" said Severus.

"Oh fine, but my dad would end up throttling me for doing anything like that" said James.

"No, he would be proud, plus there has not been an Animagus since McGonagall and that was over fifty years ago. She was older and out of school when she did, if we did it we would be the youngest Animagus' in history." said Severus.

"Wow," said Remus impressed with his friends.

---------------------------------------------During Summer Fourth year --------------------

"Avery anything new?" asked Voldemort.

"No my lord, she will be in Diagon Ally tomorrow as she has been for the past two weeks," said Avery.

"Good, portkey her to me as soon as you can" snapped Voldemort.

"What about Snape my Lord?" asked Greyback

"The boy will come after a letter is sent by the boy's father" snapped Voldemort.

"I've to write a letter my lord?" asked Snape.

"Yes, he will come immediately if he wants to see his precious Aunt again" hissed Voldemort.

"Very well my lord," bowed Snape.

-----------------------------------------------------0

Sighing softly Emily walked around Diagon Ally, she was waiting for another client, and again it was getting on her nerves. She was thinking about quitting and going to potions full time, hopefully with the money she had she would be able to afford it. Of course she would be able to afford it; she had made millions with the wolf's bane potion.

Someone bumped into her, and a word was whispered, 'The Dark Lord' before she left the jerk behind her navel as she was portkey'd away. With a sickening thud she fell down on the floor, in front of Lord Voldemort. She grimaced; great she was dead, and would never see her nephew again. That made her tremble, she loved him like he was her own son, and she could never asked for a better nephew. It was all thanks to Harry, oh Harry, she would never see him again either.

"Tie her up, Snape send the letter" hissed Voldemort, only then did Emily understand what was going on. They were using her to get to her nephew; she knew Harry would never let Severus come it made her calmer.

"Crucio" snapped Snape, Emily was screaming in pain within a second.

"Enough, I want her conscious to see her precious nephew marked as my man, she can tell the bastard, and before I kill him" snapped Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord" bowed Snape.

"Good" said Voldemort.

-------------------------------0

"DAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!" yelled Severus.

"What is it?" asked Harry coming in his wand in hand a worried look on his face.

"Look" said Severus his hands trembling a letter in his hand.

Harry grabbed the letter and swore under his breath, so Voldemort was already after Severus well he would die before letting his son anywhere near that monster.

"Stay here" said Harry.

"What Dad please don't just let me go to Voldemort they will let Aunt go" said Severus pleading with his dad he could not let anything happen to his dad or Aunt.

"Severus they will kill her either way, now let me go and you will stay here, they want to mark you and you will regret it forever if you go. Promise me you will stay, I will bring your Aunt home safely trust me son" said Harry his eyes boring into his son.

"I trust you dad," said Severus wide eyed.

"You promise me you will never ever take that mark?" asked Harry.

"I promise" said Severus tears coursing down his face.

"Promise me you will never go near your father no matter what he says in his letters" Harry then asked his hands on his son's face making sure his son knew to look at him and how serious he was being.

"I promise" said Severus as he flung himself on his dad weeping softly; he was still overwhelmed that someone loved him so much.

"I have to go, they will expect a child and find a man, don't worry son, now go and wash up tell the house elves to have potions on hand ok" said Harry.

"Ok" said Severus wiping the unshed tears away.

"I love you Severus" was Harry's last words at the portkey activated.

--------------------------Back in Severus' time----------------------------------

Severus and Remus were once again in the potions lab, they had not gotten their latest memories, it worried them, wondering if Harry had somehow ended up back in time and everything was staying the same.

Just then Severus fell to the floor screaming in pain, it was coming from his forearm, and Remus was immediately over to his friend. Seeing it was the forearm, he slid the clothing up away from the painful area. He was about to use a spell; however before he could he gaped in awe.

The mark on Severus arm was burning away, smoke coming from his arm, the snake hissing. Severus lay there panting as the pain diminished, blinking softly he looked up at Remus. Wondering what was causing the awed look he looked down, as soon as he saw it, he passed out.

Remus passed out not long after as their new memories caught up with them, making the new map, peaceful Hogwarts, wandless magic, his friends wanting to become animagus' so they could romp with Moony on the full moon. Most of all he over heard a conversation that shocked him, and made him realize just how close Harry and Severus really were.

-------------------Remus' P.o.v--------------------

"DAAAAAAAADD!!" he heard his best friend Severus shout concerned he started creeping up, he saw Harry going past but he didn't seem to see Remus. Remus listened to what they were saying.

"DAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!" yelled Severus.

"What is it?" asked Harry coming in his wand in hand a worried look on his face.

"Look" said Severus his hands trembling a letter in his hand.

Harry grabbed the letter and swore under his breath, so Voldemort was already after Severus well he would die before letting his son anywhere near that monster.

"Stay here" said Harry.

"What Dad please don't just let me go to Voldemort they will let Aunt go" said Severus pleading with his dad he could not let anything happen to his dad or Aunt.

His jaw dropped he was about to slam open the door, there was no way Severus was endangering himself for his Aunt! And Harry should be telling him so, and indeed he did.

"Severus they will kill her either way, now let me go and you will stay here, they want to mark you and you will regret it forever if you go. Promise me you will stay, I will bring your Aunt home safely trust me son" said Harry his eyes boring into his son.

"I trust you dad," said Severus wide eyed.

"You promise me you will never ever take that mark?" asked Harry.

"I promise" said Severus tears coursing down his face.

"Promise me you will never go near your father no matter what he says in his letters" Harry then asked his hands on his son's face making sure his son knew to look at him and how serious he was being.

"I promise" said Severus as he flung himself on his dad weeping softly; he was still overwhelmed that someone loved him so much.

"I have to go, they will expect a child and find a man, don't worry son, now go and wash up tell the house elves to have potions on hand ok" said Harry.

"Ok" said Severus wiping the unshed tears away.

Remus himself had tears running down his eyes by the time Harry was finished, Harry really did love Severus if he wanted to risk his life to save the Aunt. When he heard Harry say he loved Severus he knew he was leaving. Walking into the room he saw Severus standing there looking into space looking scared.

"Come here" said Remus hugging his friend softly, both crying. 


	21. Chapter 21

Back I go

Chapter 21

"WHAT!" shrieked Voldemort, as someone portkey'd in started flinging curses right hand and centre?

"Harry" she yelled getting his attention.

"Behind you!" she yelled, Harry was sending a stunning spell behind him before she knew it.

"Duck!" she yelled as she saw a spell coming his way,

Harry did as he was told, ducking he still made his way over to her, a quick spell later she was free. He got hit with a slicing spell, not stopping he summoned her wand and threw it at her. They both fought back to back, as soon as all the Death Eaters were down Harry brought Emily into his arms before apparating away. Leaving Voldemort shrieking in rage. His plans were ruined, and it seemed someone had great power, was against him.

-------------0

Harry apparated them back to the Castle, Emily was shaking from being under the Cruciatus curse. She was sobbing she had never though she would live, she had thought Severus would have come. She thought both her and her nephew's lives would be ruined.

"Dad! Aunt" shouted Severus looking relieved tears running down his face. He had all the potions they would need.

"Fix your dad first love," said Emily, stopping her tears.

Severus was sobbing softly as he fed his father the potions; blood was seeping out of the wound in his side. Something amazing happened right then, Severus healed Harry with pure white magic. There was not even a scar left behind, Harry was awake and watching his son in awe.

"There is no need to cry Severus, we are back and fine" said Harry cuddling his fourteen year old son into him. Soothing him, he didn't blame Severus for crying, he had just about lost two of the people closest to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so glad you are back," he said stopping his crying and clutching his dad close to him.

Harry got up and gave Emily the potion to stop the after affects of the Cruciatus curse. Harry knowing the pain still lingered gave her a pain reliever potion, she sighed softly as the pain and shaking stopped.

He then held them both close, they had become his family he had never had. He didn't cry though, he didn't think he had ever really cried. Both Severus and Emily had a good cry. He held them close soothing them the whole time, eventually they calmed down. By then Severus had fallen asleep, tangled in his Aunt and his fathers arms.

"Thank you, I thought…thought Severus would come, they wanted to mark him!" she said softly.

"He wont be marked, he promised me he would not, and magic will never allow it" said Harry softly, gathering his son in his arms he put him on the couch and covered him.

"I didn't think I would survive" she confided in Harry.

"Well you did, and you will have to be very careful, he will hate the fact you have gotten away. He will do anything in his power to get you back in his grasp. Even if it is just to prove no one gets away from him" said Harry sighing softly.

"Dimmy" asked Harry.

"Yes Master Harry?" asked Dimmy softly.

"Can you get us some tea, lace it with calming potion please" said Harry.

"I will be doing it right away sir" said the house elf popping out.

"I've never seen a house elf with clothes on before" said Emily looking stunned. She had not seen the house elves before, obviously, and Harry did indeed take care of them.

"Well all my house elves have clothes, they are all free to use magic, and leave they choose to stay here. Slavery is not right not even on house elves, they have feelings as well. They love cleaning and they will clean but its not right enslaving them" said Harry softly.

"I agree, it's horrible, I saw how Snape treated them, and Eileen actually managed to free some of them. They are god knows where now," said Emily.

"Have you ever spoke to Severus about his mother?" asked Harry.

"No, I didn't think you would approve" she said turning red.

"Why would you think that?" asked Harry, had he given her the wrong impression? Harry thought.

"I well you seemed so possessive of Severus, I didn't want you chucking him from my life or more like chucking me from his life" said Emily looking saddened at the very thought.

"I am possessive of my son, he is mine in all three ways, emotionally physically as well as magically." said Harry.

"I know," said Emily smiling slightly.

"Tell him about his mother, that's probably where I got most of Severus' confidence from. Telling him how his mother would have wanted him acting." said Harry.

"You did?" she asked shocked.

"Tell him how she was as a child, he doesn't even have a picture of her, he has books of her that's it. He deserves to know his mother, the woman who made sure he had a secure future away from his father" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"She had all her money willed to Severus, he cannot touch it until he is off age. She made sure that he never got his hands on it, and made sure Severus had a future" said Harry.

"I didn't know, I think I will get some pictures of her for him, and tell him about her" said Emily looking like a weight had been taken of her shoulders.

"Good," said Harry.

"I'm just going to go home and get some things" said Emily.

"I think its best you stay here, the Death Eaters may know where you stay and they cannot get in here" said Harry.

"Are you sure?" she asked stunned.

"Of course, or I would never have asked. I will never forgive myself if something happened to you." said Harry.

"Thank you, I will go pack right away" said Emily looking rather exited.

"Very well then I will have your room ready for you when you get back" said Harry.

"Ok, bye" said Emily leaving apparating out of the castle.

----------------0

It took Emily half an hour to pack everything up, shrinking it, she was just apparating away when she saw Death Eaters apparating in. she was never more thankful than now that she would be somewhere safe. Her house was a tiny flat, and that's probably why she had never invited Severus or Harry over.

"Thank god I went when I did, Death Eaters apparated in when I was leaving" she said looking thankful.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry immediately.

"Yeah I got out of there in the nick of time" said Emily.

"Good, Dimmy will show you, your room" said Harry.

"I'm really grateful for this Harry" said Emily softly.

"I know, now shoo go and settle in" said Harry playfully.

--------------------0

"The room is bigger than my whole apartment!" she said when she entered the kitchen, they were just about to start dinner.

"Really? Wow, I'm glad you like it" said Harry softly.

"I do its great! Thanks again" said Emily smiling softly, she didn't have the good kind of money to afford a good place. Well until recently that is, she had really began having money rolling in, all thanks to Severus for making it and Harry for letting her into her nephew's life.

"Severus I have some pictures and stories about your mother would you like to here some?" asked Emily softly.

"Really cool, can I dad?" asked Severus.

"Of course you can" said Harry smiling at his son softly.

That was how Severus and Emily spent their night; of course Severus had asked him to listen as well. He could not refuse, Severus looked so happy to be learning things about his mother. He listened and smiled every time Severus laughed. It seemed to bring Emily and Severus even closer together than ever, Emily seemed to realize this as well.

Eventually Severus fell asleep snuggled beside her.

She mouthed "Thank you" as he nodded and got up and ready for bed. Leaving Severus and Emily alone, covers were already down there, and a fire was going they would not need for anything warm that night.

-----------0 Two Weeks later 0---------------

"Dad, I've made four batches of animagus potions, I was wondering if you would let me Sirius and James test them, I want you to be there too" said Severus, who was always sensible when it came to potions.

"Go on then call them" said Harry smiling softly.

"Yes! Thanks dad" said Severus flooing his friends almost right away.

They were all there within minutes, Severus got the potions and they all downed them. Remus was watching near by, a small smile on his face, curious to know what his best friends would be.

Before they knew it three newly transformed animals stood in front of the room. As predicted James Potter was a stag, Sirius Black was a black grim and Severus much to his delight was a great black panther.

They popped back into their natural forms, grins formed their faces, and they looked pleased with themselves.

"Well done son, you've done me proud" said Harry.

"And me as well" said Emily watching from the door way.

"Thanks dad" said Severus flushing with pride.

"I guess its time I told you about being able to do wandless magic?" asked Severus smirking softly.

"You what?" asked Harry,

"I can do wandless magic! It was you who gave me the clues! Magic is not only in our body but all around us! Now we can do wandless magic" said Severus smiling softly.

"Well done" said Harry smirking, thinking 'take that Voldemort! You are not getting your hands on my son'.

"Why don't you go and play stay for dinner, then off with you" said Harry.

"Thanks dad," said Severus.

All four of them rushed out of the room, they were all exited that they had four legs and a tail so they could really be with Moony on the full moon. The last thing he heard was them talking about naming their animagus form. He was looking forward with what they come up with for Severus. He already knew the other three, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs.

The very last thing he heard was something that made his heart hammer wildly against his heart, "James' got a crush! on Evans!" repeatidly being chanted over and over again. It's obviously they had started teasing each other about something else. 


	22. Chapter 22

Back I go 

Chapter 22

"There is a letter from Gringotts for you" said Harry softly wakening his son up.

"Why would they write to me?" asked Severus wakening up yawning grabbing his cloak he walked down the stairs with his dad.

"Go on then open it" said Harry softly.

Severus opened it and started reading it out loud.

"Mr Severus Snape- Evanson

We are sorry to tell you the passing of your father Tobias Snape. We are writing to tell you that your father has no will, everything is now yours. Your grandfather left a staggering amount of money for the next Snape in line, his grandson. As well as some of the most valuable Snape heirloom's.

At Gringotts there is also a letter from your grandfather waiting for you. We hope to see you soon, so we can sort out your financial situation. If it is not claimed it will go to the next line, the Malfoy's.

Snignack 

Snape account manager at Gringotts."

"I don't even know my grandfather!" exclaimed Severus in shock.

"Well Severus its up to you, would you like to claim your inheritance?" Asked Harry softly.

"Of course! I'm not letting Malfoy get anything of ours" said Severus.

"Good, get your clothes on, I will write a letter explaining where we are going." said Harry.

Severus was out of the room within minutes, going up the stairs and getting dressed before joining his father at the door.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Yeah" said Severus a little out of breath but exited.

"Good come on then" said Harry as they went out of the castle and down the steps. Taking a nice breath of the fresh air, they continued on walking until they got to the edge of the wards.

Severus immediately went into Harry's arms, knowing they were going to apparate. They did just that, apparating in front of Gringotts bank. There was not any wards in Diagon Ally yet.

"Come on then" said Harry. 

"Can we go to Madam Malkin's Robes shop afterwards?" asked Severus, they were after all right next door to it.

"Why?" asked Harry curiously?

"Just want to get a nice pair of new robes," said Severus, a faint blush on his face.

"Sure" said Harry smothering his smirk, he knew Severus liked someone. He closed his eyes in horror; he would need to give Severus the talk when he had never had one himself.

'Bugger' was all Harry could think as he walked into Gringotts Wizarding bank.

"Can I help you?" Asked one of the Goblins when they got to the teller. 

"Yes I would like to see the Goblin in charge of the Snape accounts" said Harry.

"You will have to make an appointment" said the Goblin rudely.

"He is expecting us" said Harry not the least offended.

"Very well" said the Goblin "Follow me."

"Sir, these people said you were expecting them" said the Goblin.

"Thank you Griphook" said Harry as the Goblin started shutting the door. The poor thing just about knocked itself over, looking at Harry strangely before walking out. A look of respect on the Goblins face as he did so. 

"Now what can I do for you?" asked Snignack

"Yes, we got your letter" said Harry sitting down.

"Ah yes, you must be Mister Snape?" asked the Goblin looking at Severus. 

"Snape- Evanson yes" said Severus softly sitting down himself right next to Harry.

"Ah yes, please excuse my rudeness so are you here for the letter from your grandfather?" asked Snignack.

"I would like it please" said Severus softly.

"Very well" said Snignack clicking his fingers a folder appeared and he pulled out a letter.

"Would you like a bit of privacy to read it?" Asked the Goblin nicely.

"No thank you" said Severus quickly, opening the letter eager to see what his grandfather had to say.

Dear Severus,

Yes I know your name; I was alive when you were born. I am hoping you get this on your eleventh birthday. My son is a bitter twisted man, I do not know what happened to my little boy, and I had hoped Eileen and you of course could change him.

I was a fool of course, it didn't change him, and it made him all the worse. He joined an evil man named Voldemort, and I made sure he thought all off the Snape fortune was gone, well most of it. However, I put it in a different vault along with the most cherished and valuable Snape heirlooms.

I would have disowned Tobias if not for you; I could not let you be robbed of your inheritance. I only saw you a few times, you were a gorgeous child, and everyone loved you. Your mother was so proud of you, as was I to have such a beautiful child in my family.

I hope you choose the right path, and not be lost on the way finding your path like Tobias was. Please let yourself grow up before making any decisions. Do not let your father bully you into making choices you do not want to make.

If you have the dark mark, you will not be able to read this, and the vaults will immediately be taken from you. They will be given to Gringotts; I will not help that mad man Voldemort take control of the world. He is insane and not what I wanted for any of my heirs.

Just remember I love you, spend the money wisely and good luck my grandson.

I love you 

You're Grandfather Severus Artemis Snape

"I…what happened to my grandfather?" asked Severus not crying.

"He was killed by Death Eaters Master Snape" said the Goblin.

"His own son no doubt" added Severus bitterly.

"Well there has never been anyone arrested, now your father is gone as well I give you my condolences" said the Goblin respectfully.

"Well Severus, are you taking it?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes, yes I will have it what do I do?" Asked Severus.

"You have to of course accept the Snape ring, after that all vaults are yours, once its confirmed you are a Snape of course, a drop of blood on the ring and put it on" said the Goblin.

"Can I get…" said Severus not finishing the sentence.

A dagger appeared in front of him as well as a ring of course, it was a beautiful ring. It was like the ring Harry had under many concealment charms on his own finger.

The ring accepted him; he smiled softly and looked over anxiously at Harry. He relaxed when he saw Harry was smiling softly at him, even though his eyes were a little lost in thought. 

"Would you like to make a withdrawal or see your new vaults?" he asked Severus.

"I would like to just have a statement," said Severus "Oh and some money from my other vault. Just two hundred, for some robes".

"You know I will get everything you need you know" said Harry softly. But he knew Severus was growing up and wanted to buy his own things, no longer needing a father.

"Its ok, I'll get them" said Severus. 

"Ok, come on then let's get going eh?" said Harry softly.

"Yeah," said Severus taking the statement and waiting in the room for the goblin to come back from the counters. He came back with a pouch full of two hundred galleons. It would last him a long time, but he didn't mind. Having spare money with him always was handy, especially at Christmas and that.

The robes shop was next, they didn't spend long in there, Severus true to his word only bought a couple of nice green brand new robes. They then made their way back to the castle, both of them feeling hungry once again for a nice breakfast.

---------------0

"Where have you been?" asked Emily curiously who was sitting down with a nice mug of tea or coffee.

"Gringotts, I left a letter" said Harry.

"You were there a long time" stated Emily softly.

"Yes, Severus was getting his Snape inheritance, Snape is dead" said Harry.

"Oh, right how is Severus taking it?" asked Emily worried.

"I don't think he realizes it or it's not sunk in, he has been too exited about the money his grandfather had left him. As well as the letter he was left too of course" said Harry sitting down and pouring his own coffee. 

Severus had gone straight up the stairs to put his robes away, and to wake up his friend.

"I see" said Emily softy, not reassured in the slightest. Harry didn't bother telling her if anything Severus will be relieved. The man had abused him, now he was gone he knew that Severus would he happy as he would be if the Dursley's were out of his life forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Back I Go

hope you are all enjoying it please R&R!

Enjoy and goodbye! 

Chapter 23

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry softly he was sitting down watching TV, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. If anything Harry looked absolutely exhausted, it worried Severus slightly he had never seen his dad like that.

"Emily is away, James' mom wanted him home. Remus is with his father getting new clothes. Sirius has gone with James, I told him too, so it's just me and you" said Severus sitting next to his father. 

"Severus, since we are alone, there is something I need to tell you" said Harry softly, he was ashamed that he had not told Severus sooner. Now that his son had been learning Occlumancy well…he would be able to keep it in his mind a secret from Dumbledore or anyone else who wants to know.

Severus had been learning it by himself when he had the time, Harry didn't say anything about Severus mastering his mind. It was probably the safest thing one person could do to keep their secrets, and make sure their secrets were their own.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus fearing something was wrong with his father.

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something important" said Harry.

"Oh, ok" said Severus relaxing.

"Remember when I first met you? Have you never wondered how I knew who you were?" asked Harry.

"I suppose, but I thought maybe you just knew my father, I do look like him" said Severus sounding a bit defensive.

"The reason I know you Severus, is became I know you in the future" said Harry. 

"Wait the future? I don't understand" said Severus, no one could come from the future time travel was impossible.

"I'm from the future Severus, I had intended on running away, and training somehow magic thought I would be safest here and its somehow got me here" said Harry.

"Why are you here then? But if you are from the future that means that father would still have me if you had not come" said Severus wide eyed.  
"That's right he would have, he would have had you always, and you would have ended up taking the Dark Mark and joining the Death Eaters" said Harry. 

"You lie" said Severus looking hurt moving away from Harry.

"Severus I have never lied to you, never now I am telling the truth. I want you to calm down and never speak to me that way again. I love you like a son I've not had the chance to have. Only I know of the terrible things that will come to pass…if I don't want it happening if I decide I will change the future I will need help. I have already changed everything drastically," said Harry.

Severus looked ashamed, his dad had never lied, and here he was treating him like an idiot. So ashamed he left the living room and went to his bed. If that had been his father, he knew he would not have seen the light of day again. Sometimes he could not help but think he didn't deserve Harry, he had just proven that the now.

He lay on his bed crying, he didn't know why he was crying or why he couldn't stop. He just lay there continuing to cry, eventually he fell asleep.

----------------0

"Are you ok?" asked Harry, who was running his hands though his sons hair lying beside his son on his bed.

"Yes, I'm sorry I told you that you were a liar" said Severus; his face was free of tears.

"It's ok, I may have reacted the same if I were in your shoes" said Harry softly cuddling Severus into himself, Harry was no longer a boy, but a young man. He was bigger than Severus, and had quite a good bit of muscle on him. His hair was longer than he had ever let it grow, people would be stunned to see him in the future. He also didn't have any glasses on at all, he was now wearing contacts.

"What happened in the future? Why did I take the mark?" asked Severus cuddling into his father.

"Well…James Potter and his friends bullied you in your other life. They had never grown up…I'm sure you got on better once you were grown up. James and Lily die on October 31st 1981" said Harry softly.

"What!? No" said Severus looking very scared, he realized that it was only a couple of years away.

"Yes, Sirius goes after Peter Pettigrew who betrayed Lily and James before being arrested for Peter's murder and thirteen Muggles" said Harry.

"Pettigrew!? That's disgusting rodent I will kill him" said Severus snarling at the thought of the worm.

"Funny thing is that's his animagus form, a rat" said Harry a small smile curling at his lips. 

"Dad?" asked Severus.

"Yes?" asked Harry. 

"You can't let James and Lily die, please" said Severus, realizing that Harry was the only person that could do something.

"But there is something I must consider Severus, Lily and James have a son. They name him Harry Potter, Lily and James die for him, but something happens that night Severus, something extraordinary Voldemort is defeated. Harry Potter lives that night, and is forever known as the boy who lived" said Harry. 

"Evans…Harry…wait that's you isn't it?! You're Harry Potter! James' son" said Severus abruptly pulling up to get a better look at his father.

The look on Harry's face told him everything; he looked surprised and pleased that Severus had worked it out so fast as well.

"That I am son that I am" said Harry his eyes saddening at the knowledge he held within him.

--------------------------Harry's normal time line-----------

"Sir!" shouted Hermione banging on the door.

"What do you want Granger?" Asked Severus coming to the door of his quarters.

"Sir I know how Harry ended up in the past" said Hermione breathless.

Severus looked around, "In" he snapped.

Hermione ran into his room, she quickly sat down she was obviously out of breath. Severus went to the fire and quickly floo'ed Remus and asked him to come though. The fire was roaring within seconds, he hugged his friend once before noticing Hermione. He looked at his friend curiously himself before sitting down.

"Pippin" asked Severus.

"Yes sir?" asked the elf popping in.

"I would like four pumpkin juices please" said Severus softly.

"Yes sir, right away" said the elf popping out again.

"Why four?" Asked Remus curiously.

"Mr. Weasley is coming this way." said Severus he had been looking at the map.

The knocks came five seconds later.

"In" snapped Severus quickly spelling his door open, closing it with a locking spell once the nervous boy was inside.

"Now what do you have to tell us Miss. Granger" asked Severus.

"Where did you say you found Harry?" asked Hermione, she already knew but it was as if she was asking for confirmation.

"Diagon Ally" said Severus.

"Sir, before Diagon Ally was made, it used to be a huge field, with a wishing fountain at it" said Hermione.

"And?" asked Severus not realizing what she was getting at yet.

"Well the magic was actually in the foundations of the earth, if Harry wished himself safe…perhaps the safest place was in the past! Voldemort was not active nor after Harry in that time! All we need to do is wish to be with Harry! In the past and perhaps we will be able to get there as well!" said Hermione breathless.

"I'm not sure that's how he got there, but the idea has merits it wont hurt to try" said Remus softly, before his friend could speak. 

Severus grudgingly nodded his head.

"Just in case it works we will need everything we are going to take with us ready" said Ron softly.

"Like what?" asked Hermione not thinking?

"Clothes, things we will need and the prophet dating back to professor Snape's fifth year or something" said Ron.

"Hm…he does have a point, come on then, I will get everything from the library, and Severus get mine and your stuff packed. Ron, Hermione quickly get everything you will need. Do not look Dumbledore in the eye, otherwise he will demand to come with us and drag Harry back" said Remus softly.

"Of course sir" said Ron leaving the room once Severus had removed the locking spell. 

--------------------------0

It took them forty five minutes to meet up again; Hermione had taken at least twenty five minutes to pack everything she needed. Including a load of books, even some from the restricted section in the library. She was going to make sure Harry was properly trained.

"Are you ready? Did you get everything?" Severus asked Remus.

"Yes, let's go" said Remus.

Ron and Hermione only nodded their heads; they were soon Floo'ing into Diagon Ally, via the Leaky Cauldron. 

They hoped it would work, if it did or not would remain to be seen.


	24. Chapter 24

Back I go 

Chapter 24

Harry was raiding his trunk for something, he knew he had put it in there but just could not for the life of him find it. The map, could it have disappeared? Could it be because they never invent the map? That was a horrible thing to happen, he loved that map it was so handy.

Finally he found the invisible map, picking it up he said the activation word 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' but nothing happened. Gulping softly he shook his head, this was unbelievable! The map no longer worked. His eyes saddened in disappointment that the map was no longer functioning. 

---------------Severus and the others in the future------------

"It worked" said Ron from where he was lying on the ground. Severus, Remus and Hermione were not in any better shape. They were on their asses on the grass exactly at the same spot that Harry had landed.

"How are we going to know where Harry is?" asked Hermione frowning.

"That's easy, we know where we lived or live" said Remus frowning he was confusing himself the poor man and it was only the beginning.

"You take Granger I'll take Weasley" said Severus.

"Don't you mean Ron and Hermione? Just wait till your dad hears you calling them by their last names" teased Remus, knowing Severus had a great respect for his father.

"Fine, Ron and Hermione" said Severus nearly pouting but stopped himself. What on earth was happening! He had never pouted in his life! And he was thirty odd years old! He did not pout.

"Come on I want to see his face" said Ron surprising Snape when he went into the man's personal space. Quickly as they were there they were gone, right outside the wards of Evanson Manor.

"What the hell?" snapped Ron backing away after getting shocked when he tried to get through?

"Put Glamour on and stay here" demanded Severus. 

"Ok" said Hermione realizing no matter what she or Ron did they would not get through those wards were specially selected and only a certain few will get passed them.

"I didn't realize it just this protected!" said Remus as he and Severus walked though them and into the manor grounds.

"I know" agreed Severus smirking.

"Let's go" said Remus he himself putting a glamour on not sure what time they were in or if small Remus or small Severus were around. They both agreed at the same time, they didn't want to cause their younger selves to go insane, terrible things had happened to people using time turners. 

"Who are you?" said a voice from the entrance.

"Harry" whispered Remus stunned, this was his godson, the young man in front of him.

"Dad" was all Severus said, thankfully Harry didn't hear them.

"Um….Harry can we speak to you please," said Remus not walking any further he knew how brutal Harry could be with a wand. He was taking no chances at all what so ever.

"About what?" asked Harry still cautious? 

"Severus, padfoot and everything else" said Remus.

"Who are you?" asked Harry wide eyed and wearily.

"I'm Moony" said Remus making sure Harry knew it really was him and not someone else.

"Come on in then, drop the glamour's, your younger selves are at school" said Harry smirking at them as he walked in.

Once they were all sitting down he asked them the question he had been curious to ask them since Remus had confirmed to Harry that he was real.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?" asked Harry.

"Hermione is the one that done that actually, we figured out how you ended up in the past and followed you. We are here to help you, if you are going to change the future you best know it all" said Remus showing Harry a few of the daily prophet.

"Wow! This is amazing, I really could change things" said Harry blinking in surprise.

"Yeah," said Severus.

"Sev…how are you?" asked Harry nervously. 

"Good, thanks to you" said Severus.

"Great" said Harry still feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh stop it, get up and hug each other" said Remus shaking his head.

So that's what they done, Harry hugged his son and Severus hugged his father. The man who had saved him from a life of hell which he remembered thanks to his pensive. Harry hugged him because he loved him; Severus hugged him in love and thanks for giving him a better life.

"Thank you" said Severus, he didn't know what he had done to deserve such a father like Harry but he was not complaining not even one single bit.

Life was great….who would complain?

"Hermione and Ron are here?" asked Harry exited.

"Yeah, waiting at the edge of the wards" said Remus.

"Ah, well they can come in now, dippy go tell the people at the gates to come in now please" said Harry smiling his thanks to the house elf.

"What year are we in?" asked Severus curiously.

"You are in your sixth year, and you have not created the marauders map" said Harry.

"Didn't we?" asked Remus in surprise, that map had been one of their best accomplishments! He could not believe they had not made it he refused to believe it.

Just then they fell unconscious to the world. 

------------------------------------------0 Hours later 0-------------------------

"Are you alright?" asked Harry concerned.

"Groaning I'm fine, we always pass out when we get new memories" said Severus stretching around getting used to being awake again.

"How long were we out?" asked Remus. 

"A few hours, would you like something to eat before we catch up?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Remus and Severus at once, they both loved Harry's cooking very much.

"Good you know where to go, its nice to see you two come on" said Harry going thought to the dining area.

"This is your home?" asked Ron in awe.

"Yeah, and will be for a very long time, its nice having someone here, Severus is at school all the time" said Harry smiling as he started cooking dinner for them all, something quick and it was noodles.

"What do you do all year?" asked Hermione in disbelief "You better still be studying! For your newts so you can complete them when you get back!" 

"Studying? Is that all you think about Hermione?" said Harry shaking his head in frustration.

"I just don't want too see you fail Harry, I love you like a brother a younger brother, I guess it's because I'm an only child." said Hermione softly. 

"It's ok, and before you go on I'm well past newts, I've done nothing but train and study when Severus is away. Where do you think I got these from?" asked Harry showing of his muscular arms.

"Muggle exercise?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, it helps you get fit, and I've got a trainer, who masters in defence and many other subjects" said Harry.

"Who?" asked Severus?

"Yin Chan" said Harry.

"Yin Chan? The Chinese woman helps you train, she costs a fortune!" said Severus squeaking in disbelief.

"Not yet she doesn't, plus she likes me so it's cheaper and plus she gets to stay in England all year why would she complain? She likes it here and is thinking of moving. Does she ever?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes" said Remus and Severus at the same time.

"Good, she will also be training you Severus when you get home from your sixth year; she has the highest mastery in potions" said Harry.

"I know" said Severus looking like he was about to pass.

"Where on earth are you getting the money?" asked Ron curiously, he didn't feel jealous because his friend had more, he could not bring himself to be jealous.

"The Potter's are rich as anything, I took out a huge load of money, Dumbledore will know because he is in charge of my vaults. Which he told me nothing about, I thought I just had the small one. I took out enough to live my entire life with, it's in the bank gaining a lot of interest, did you bring money with you?" asked Harry looking at all four of them.

"Yes why?" asked Remus curiously.

"Because if you put what you have in the vaults now you will have more than likely a full vault when you get back to your own time. Things are cheep as hell in this time, I've not even spent half of what I would have if I were in my own time" said Harry.

"Cool how much are the chocolate frogs?" asked Ron curiously.

"4 sickles" said Severus amused.

"Cool! That's like two for the price of one!" said Ron; it was 8 sickles for a chocolate frog in their time.

"Are books cheaper?" asked Hermione wide eyed; trust her to stay something along the lines.

"You don't need to buy anything Hermione, every book that's in their shop or coming out I have. If anything new is coming out a news letter comes telling me" said Harry smirking.

"Wow" said Hermione her eyes wide. 

"We don't half have loads of work to do, your uncles are going to be killed this year" said Harry noticing the dates and times on the paper.

"I know" said Ron

"Well let's get to work, Hermione, Ron work on half Severus and Remus you work on the others. Find out exactly where they are and anything you can find who does it everything. And put them in order of their dates. If this works we need prepared one wrong flick then that means the persons death. I've got training to do, so I will be in my room" said Harry nodding his head finishing of his noodles with his chop sticks.

"Ok" said Hermione immediately, Severus and Remus didn't say a thing, they knew Harry meant business and was not going to take no for an answer. Not that they wanted to say no…they were just not used to being ordered around by someone younger than them. However, in both their minds Harry was their best friend's father and a father to them. To Ron and Hermione they were used to doing things for Harry especially when it meant lives.


	25. Chapter 25

Back I go 

Chapter 25

"Everything has been done" said Hermione putting the large pile on the table. They had yellow labels sticking out of between pages. Some had two papers between them maybe even five. Five raids in one day, it didn't surprise Severus or Remus but it did the Golden trio.

"How on earth are we going to stop five raids?" asked Harry looking defeated.

"Because you can take one of the others, so can Remus I will go alone" said Severus.

"What about you?" asked Harry concerned?

"I will be fine," said Severus.

"Fair enough Hermione put them into groups of three, the smallest raids for Severus. He won't have help" said Harry.

"Ok" said Hermione quickly leaving to do it.

"Why Hermione?" asked Remus, Hermione of course heard as she was leaving. She also heard the answer, causing her to smile slightly; she became more positive she had made the right decision to stand by Harry and not authority people. 

"Because she is brilliant and keeping everything organised, she won't make a mistake and I trust her" said Harry smiling. 

"True" said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

"Right what's happening? Why has the Marauders map not been made?" asked Harry concerned.

"It has" said Remus smirking.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Harry confused.

"Because the activation spell is different" said Severus smirking himself. 

"What is it?" asked Harry curiously.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good" said Severus and Remus at the same time.

"Very funny, it's only a little different, instead of I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" said Harry shaking his head.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good" said Harry opening the map up.

Messrs Moony, Padfoot, Proudfeet and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders map.

"Cool" said Harry, that was his son's name Proudfeet, he liked it suited him and the animal he was. A panther, smiling softly he shook his head amused and began looking at the map.

"I wonder what Sirius would say to this" said Harry smirking.

"I know" said Remus smiling sadly. Especially if he had still had his old memories, they would have known all about it. Sirius probably hated Severus the most out of them all. Strange really, they were the ones to get on really well this time around. Not that James Potter or him were not best friends or anything. They two acted like brothers some times, and looked it most of the time. Remus and Severus acted like twins though not just brothers with them talking at the same time all the time.

"Everything is going to change, I mean Pettigrew doesn't care about James or anyone else…doesn't hang around with you lot so who ever becomes secret keeper will not betray them" said Harry frowning.

"I thought we were going to kill Voldemort" said Severus frowning.

"Yes we are, I don't think we will defeat him before my parents go into hiding. It just depends on how everything goes," said Harry.

"It's today we start fighting" said Hermione dropping of three papers in front of him.

"Prewitt brothers, and people we don't know, Anderson and Smith, Muggle borns. Right Anderson is just one person I doubt there will be many there. Smith as well. Hermione Ron you go and save them both get the Death Eaters arrested me Remus and Severus will go and save the Prewitt brothers" said Harry.

"They cannot go alone" said Severus frowning.

"They know more than they let on do not worry, lets go" said Harry smirking. 

"They trained as well?" Asked Remus curiously, knowing that is what most likely happened.

"Yes back in our time the D.A and all that plus they took on all those Death Eaters back in fifth year! They are more than capable than defeating a few of them now" said Harry.

"You have half an hour before you leave" said Remus.

"So I suggest you go and train some more" said Harry.

"We will" said Hermione.

Ron just nodded, not wining about how he had to train or anything, Severus and Remus realized they had grown up well and truly. The war did that to you, even when they get back now they will remember it so they can't go back and be all innocent.

"We are going to test you as well" said Severus taking his wand out.

"Stupefy, stupefy" said Harry smirking.

"Enervate, Enervate" said Harry after five seconds.

"Your good" said Remus getting up rubbing his head. When he had fallen he had hit the floor hard. 

"Yeah, she defiantly is teaching you something!" said Severus sitting down on the couch even they could not move that fast! They had not even seen him remove his wand from wherever he had it! 

----------------------------0

"Times doesn't half go slow when you want it over with" said Severus groaning in boredom.

"Yeah" said Remus, shaking his own head, as they continued to watch the clock tick on.

"We are going" said Ron coming into the room, a potion belt on their stomachs and wands at the ready.

"Good luck and I will see you later" said Harry nodding his head at his friends. Confident that they could take out the Death Eaters and come back unscratched.

"Potions are we taking any?" asked Severus frowning curiously.

"Sure we are, we are hardly going to take out Death Eaters without them." said Harry shaking his head.

"We could" said Severus insulted.

"I know but I don't want it taking all day, plus we are staying out of the spot light. We cannot let anyone know that we did it, or were behind it. If they knew then it would draw attention to us, it's the last thing we need" said Harry. 

"Right" said Remus and Severus nodding when they realized why they were not using magic. It could get traced back to them, rolling their eyes trust Harry to work like that.

"Come on then we better get the potions and get going and into position" said Harry walking down to the dungeons.

"This is an amazing dungeons sometimes it's still hard to believe its mine" said Severus smiling slightly, it was his own lab, not Hogwarts nor anyone else's his own.

"It will always be yours" said Harry putting potions into his belt chucking belts to Severus and Remus letting them fill theirs up. Most of the potion was a gas that would not the Death Eaters out for five hours so they really were not going to be away that long.

"Yeah" said Severus shaking his head quickly getting ready to go.

"Let's go then, we have family to save" said Harry.

"Where?" asked Remus having never thought of it.

"Hogwarts" said Harry. 

"Right then" said Remus blushing scarlet still.

"We will apparate from here, make sure you are not seen, especially by your younger selves I'm not wanting to explain anything not this early on anyway" said Harry.

"Right" said Severus nodding.

"Good let's get going," said Harry apparating out, Severus and Remus followed immediately. 

----------------------------------0

Everything went according to Harry's plan; they didn't have to use magic. The potions gassed them out, and the others all stayed until there were people there. Dumbledore came and started calling order. That's when Harry, Severus and Remus began making their way out. They had used a potion that would render them invisible until an anti dote was taken. So they had succeeded in saving the two boys, who would have taken about half of the Death Eaters with them before they died. Only Severus, Remus and some others would remember them for that.

The Death Eaters were arrested, and even more came in a while later the Ministry of magic was just glad some Order was being restored. They were sentenced to Azkaban after a quick trial under Veritaserum. 

"Not bad for a day's work" said Severus drinking a fire whiskey.

"That's not good for you" snapped Harry taking it away and giving him a butter beer.

"You do know I'm allowed to drink what I want?" Asked Severus smirking.

"Try and drink it Severus," said Harry.

"Fine" said Severus shaking his head drinking butter beer that Harry had given him. 

"That's a sight I thought I would never see" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Yeah, that's for sure" said Hermione awe covering her voice.

"I'm glad you changed Hermione" said Ron smiling.

"You are?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Yeah" said Ron leaning forward he kissed Hermione softly. Hermione kissed back and Ron pulled away asking the question he had never had the guts to ask a year ago.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Ron.

"Sure" said Hermione smiling widely. She knew it was because she had changed that Ron had began to really like her more, so again she was thanking the gods that she had changed.

"About time" said Harry clapping and wolf whistling?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

**Times change **

"Is it just me or is everything changing?" asked Remus looking confused.

"Every thing's changing" agreed Severus.

"So is Voldemort's attacks though" said Harry looking slightly worried.

"That too" said Severus frowning.

"So what are we going to do, what happens to make Voldemort go after my parents in a year's time?" asked Harry.

Remus, Severus, James and Sirius had all graduated from Hogwarts; with honours in things they were good at James - Transfiguration, Severus - Potions, Sirius - Defence and Remus - Ancient Runes. They all had different careers planned out, Remus wanted to go and become a Ancient Runes master, James wanted to be an Auror as well as Sirius and Severus well…he was well on his way to becoming a potions and defence master.

When Harry thought about what Sirius and James wanted to become he could not help but think 'Some things will just never change'.

Suddenly the room went very quiet and Severus actually paled as if he was very afraid, Remus gulped softly. He had avoided thinking about that at all costs, and now he really didn't want to be the one to tell Harry. Ron and Hermione were frowning at the adults and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me now" said Harry his voice cold and hard.

"Severus did" said Remus blurting out the truth as quickly as possible as if to make it hurt less.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry sitting down on a chair stunned.

"It's me that causes Voldemort to go after your parents, when I joined the death Eaters in my other life I hear a prophecy. I told Voldemort, I didn't know Occlumancy so he would have tore through my mind and found it anyway. A part of me wanted to get on Voldemort's good side, hopefully that would give me leverage against my father" said Severus still not looking at Harry.

"That's obviously not going to happen this time around, so…could Voldemort never go after my parents?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, you have changed events," said Remus.

"Severus stop avoiding looking at me, what is done is done; we have undone it in a chance that should never have happened. Now your younger selves are due back today, its time they heard the truth." said Harry.

"Do we have to?" asked Remus shocked.

"Yes you do" said Harry.

"Fair enough" said Severus he already knew about the future well his past self already knew, it's Remus that was in for the shock.

"Dad! Were back" shouted a younger Severus sounding way too cheerful for Ron and Hermione who cringed a voice like that usually meant big trouble for them. Severus smirked softly at them his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Come into the living room now Severus please" said Harry.

------------0

"What's the matter dad? Who are they?" asked Severus freezing on the spot.

"Um Severus, Remus may I introduce your older self from the future," said Harry sounding like he could not believe his own ears.

"Cool," said Remus looking at himself in awe.

"How did this happen?" he asked now starting to freak out.

"Um…Remus my dad is from the future, an accident made him come here, they obviously found a way to come here too" said Severus looking at his older self wrinkling his nose at all the black his older self was wearing.

"Oh" was all the surprised boy could say.

"So this is what you both looked like" blurted Ron trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Yeah" said the smaller Severus and Remus together.

"I think I might like you both" said Ron smirking.

"Who are you?" asked Remus curiously.

"Ah, Rem, Sev that's Ron and Hermione my two best friends!" said Harry.

"Best friends? They are just children!" protested Remus "Same age as us!"

"Well I used to look like that before I came to the past, I've grew up here, as will they we are not planning on going anywhere any time soon" said Harry. Holding a picture of him and his best friends up for them to see.

"Did you pass all your newts?" asked Remus looking at his younger self.

"Of course" said Remus younger looking insulted.

"Great, how good?" asked Remus looking curiously.

"Brilliant, highest marks ever achieved we got certificates and awards and honours" said Remus smugly.

"Cool" said Remus smirking happily.

"You can say that again" said Severus older in awe.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Severus asked his younger self.

"I'm learning to be a potions and Defence master from the greatest potions and defence instructor in the world" said Severus.

"Brilliant" said Severus older smirking.

"What about me?" Asked the older Remus.

"I'm currently doing my Runes Mastery" said Remus younger softly.

"Enough small talk, Sev, Remus we are the people who has been stopping Voldemort since your fourth and fifth year" said Harry.

"What?! I mean you never told me!" said Severus shocked.

"No I didn't, there was no need." said Harry.

"But we could have helped" Protested Severus younger.

"No, I would never endanger your lives that way" said Harry.

"But you would let them!" said Severus younger.

"They have experienced a war, they know what its like and they have so much experience they have been through two wars, you haven't and I don't intend to let you go though any. If it all goes according to my plan then Voldemort will be dead before he can truly install people with fear of his name." said Harry.

"Fear of his name?" Asked Severus younger confused.

"In our future no one will say Voldemort's name, they call him the dark lord, you know who or he who shall not be named. He terrorized millions of people in the Wizarding world, until Harry defeated him when he was a babe temporary then he was once again unleashed on the world once more. Now he is actually still killing people in our time. He has yet to be defeated, now if I have it our way we will stop Voldemort before he can hurt anyone else." said Hermione softly.

"Yes, so many families have been saved so far and I'm glad for it, including my two uncles Gideon and Fabian" said Ron.

"They died?" asked Severus younger looking shocked.

"Yeah, they did, but we saved them" said Ron looking relieved.

"So why tell us now?" asked the younger Severus curiously.

"We believed you had the right to know," said Harry softly.

"So what are you planning now?" asked Severus softly.

Just then someone apparated in.

"Sev!" said a very changed Narcissa Black throwing herself at him.

Severus could not take any more apparently neither could Remus because they both passed out cold on the couch.

"Why don't you go and do whatever you want, I will take up your uncles!" said Harry.

"Sure dad, see ya" said Severus guiding Narcissa out of the room.

"Enervate" said Harry to Remus and Severus.

"Oh god! Please tell me I was hallucinating or dreaming" said Severus rubbing his head.

"Nope" said Harry smirking.

"But she's contracted to marry Lucius Malfoy!" said Severus shocked.

"Not anymore," said Harry.

"What happened?" asked Remus curiously.

"I made Bellatrix, Narcissa and every other Black apart from Sirius' mum see their errors of their ways." said Harry smirking.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione eyes wide.

"Pretty easily, it was easy for them to be turned Light while at School, I had Lucius Malfoy scared shit to even think about hurting any of them" said Harry.

"What if she is with the dark lord? What if that's what is going to make me join? This time around?" snapped Severus scared.

"You won't, Narcissa's and Bella's parents were killed by Voldemort, I showed them the memory and they hated him almost immediately. Not only that they hated their Aunt who they had to live with, she had been there and let her sister be killed because she didn't want to join the dark side. Narcissa and Bella were beautiful little girls, spoiled and happy they were obviated of their memories of their parents and started being manipulated right away" said Harry.

"How do you know this?" asked Severus wide eyed.

"Easily, I removed the Obviates that were on them" said Harry.

"Jesus Christ this will take some getting used to" said Severus looking like he didn't know wither to believe it or not. Ron was exactly the same; he had to change his views pretty quickly.

"So who is going out with Bella? Still the Lestrange brothers?" asked Remus.

Harry smirked suddenly; this made them all feel queasy what was Harry going to dump on them now.

"You are happily engaged to Bella, who disowned her family, but before she could be disinherited, the woman died the aunt died. So Bella, Narcissa do still have the black fortune. You should see Grimmauld Place, its beautiful that's where you and Severus spend a lot of your time these days" said Harry.

"But its Black's house! Full of dark things" said Severus in shock.

"Yes, but as soon as the old woman died, Narcissa and Bella asked me to get their home sorted out. Which I happily did, it is no longer how you remember it, Aurors and curse breakers took five days to fully get the whole place seen too. There was doxies in there as well as boggarts" said Harry.

"Unbelievable!" said Severus.

"Some things never change" said Ron.

"I still can't believe it" said Remus looking stunned; he had never gone out with anyone in his life! Yet his younger self had someone and he was engaged to them! Would wonders never cease?

"Does she know?" asked Remus looking scared, mostly for his younger self.

"Yes Remus doesn't worry, she is an animagus and you spend the night in your room pain free, in your own mind happily. Everyone knows Remus, mostly everyone that's a werewolf is known. People no longer fear because they know that they are harmless now. People are even donating money to those poor people who cannot afford it. Do you know that three children who are infected are adopted and happily living with families?" asked Harry.

"Oh" said Remus looking ready to pass out, werewolf children was often abandoned by their parents because they do not know how to cope just like his own mother. To hear that people were actually adopting people that were infected was new to Remus and to Remus never in his wildest dreams did he suspect such a thing to happen.

"This is enough for one night, why don't we all go to bed," said Harry seeing the affect he was having on Remus, Hermione, Severus and Ron. He was used to the changes, but the others were not, its like stepping into a pararell universe to them. In a way it was, because nothing of their old lives were ever going to be the same. However, this pararell universe was here to stay it was the new universe that Harry alone had created.


	27. Chapter 27

Back I Go

Chapter 26

The next morning all of them started getting up and heading to breakfast. Not even dressed yet, sitting down with a sleepily 'Good morning' was muttered all around.

"Harry we need to talk" said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Harry, knowing by Hermione's voice it was serious, and she wasn't going to back down any time soon.

"We want to be properly trained" said Ron adamantly taking over from Hermione.

"No way, I don't want you apart of this war" said Harry immediately.

"Harry, our younger selves will never know anything but peace if you do or don't teach us. You just have more chance of winning; we need this Harry, for our sakes. We have been by your side for many years we won't stop now. Train us and we have a better chance that we survive or not and we have a better chance we die when we fight " said Hermione.

"You aren't going to give up any time soon are you?" asked Harry, he wasn't in the mood to fight with his friends. It meant more than he showed that they had come here for him. He knew Hermione must have gone against everything she believed to come here. She was a play by the rules person, and time travel was a definite rule breaker.

"No" said Ron shaking his head.

"Severus, Remus?" asked Harry looking at them.

"I'll teach Hermione" said Severus nodding his head.

"I'll teach Ron" said Remus. They might as well apart from when they were out fighting they couldn't really do anything.

"What are you teaching them?" asked the younger Severus coming in.

"Dark Arts" said older Remus.

"Doesn't she know anything?" asked Severus frowning.

"She's Muggle Born Sev, she didn't join the Wizarding world until she was eleven years old" said Harry "And her parents being Muggles she obviously wasn't trained like you were.

"Oh, right so I'm going to teach her everything she needs to know?" asked Severus smirking.

"That's right" said Older Severus.

"Who would have thought Hermione would need taught anything?" said Ron smiling softly, proud that his girlfriend was taking this well.

"Years ago she would have had a fit" said older Severus smirking.

"Tell me about it, by the way Harry have you heard anything about my Uncles?" asked Ron Anxiously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are fine Sev and Remy will be able to tell you when they hear anything" said Harry. Sev and Remy were the younger ones and he called the older ones by their full names.

"I don't know how to thank you Harry, its not just one life you changed coming here" said Remus his amber eyes glowing with appreciation.

"It's alright Remus, if I'm here I might as well do something," said Harry.

"Do you know my father would have died this year?" said Remus.

"How?" asked Harry looking shocked.

"Depression," said Remus, his father killed himself in his other life.

"Well we can safely say that's not going to happen" said Harry.

"Thanks to you" said Remus.

"Oh stop butt kissing" said the younger boy.

Sev and Remy started sniggering, wondering if their older selves would come back with a wittier come back. They were disappointed when it didn't happen; they were too busy looking at Harry in awe. He was sitting there laughing his head off, and they realized right then they had never really heard Harry laughing.

Not a real laugh, a full belly laugh, a laugh you couldn't stop because he was too merry. His eyes were glowing brighter than any light, or gem and the smile on his face changed him.

"You haven't seen dad laugh before or something?" said Severus an eyebrow rose in question.

"It's not that, he wasn't ever happy back in time, we are probably realizing this for the first time" said Severus softly, Harry stopped laughing and seemed to sober up quickly.

"Come on in" said Harry softly, when he saw Narcissa standing in the doorway with her night clothes on; a nice silky nightdress, her hair like a frizz ball and a pair of slippers on.

"Hey Narci, come on" said Severus patting a chair for her.

"They don't like me" she whispered to Sev.

"Course they do" said Sev smiling reassuringly.

"Stop being nosy" snapped Sev when they continued to look at her.

They knew the old Narcissa would never been found dead looking like that. She had taken too much pride in her appearance. It was a strange sight indeed, no dark mark, Narcissa smiling, eating food and looking awkward.

"So Narcissa any idea what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" asked Older Sev softly.

"I'm not sure yet, I've never had a choice before" said Narcissa.

"If you ever need help, you can come and see me if you like" said Remus softly.

"How would you know what I want if I don't?" asked Narcissa.

"I was a teacher back home, I wouldn't pick the course you want, I would simply help you get all the different courses that sound similar to what you want. If you don't like them then you do not have to accept, its simple really." said Remus.

"I think I will then" said Narcissa, he had not meant for what she said to be so sarcastic. When he quietly explained she felt bad, Remus just smiled in understanding at her and went back to eating. Narcissa felt more at home than ever after that, someone concerned asking her what she wanted to do, someone willing to help her.

"Just tell me when you would like to" said Remus softly.

"Thank you" said Narcissa smiling softly.

"Dad I want to speak to you," said Sev softly.

"Speak away" said Harry not noticing his son looked noticeable uncomfortable.

"In Private" said Sev.

Eye brow rose Harry got up and walked to the study, which he rarely let anyone into. It held his pensive which were full of memories, putting up silencing spells he turned and asked Sev what was the matter.

"I want to marry Narcissa" said Sev.

"Where's this coming from? You can't get married at your age" said Harry shocked.

"No I mean I want to propose to her, not get married right away. If you don't want me to then I guess I won't" said Sev. It was only because it was Harry he was saying this anyone else he would have just said he was and that was it. But the respect and love he felt for Harry was massive, probably more than his own mother and obviously his dead father.

"I would never ask you to give up love if you find it; it may only come along once in a life time. I won't always be there for you Sev, I'd rather leave or be forced to leave knowing that you were safe and happy with someone you love." said Harry.

Sev just looked at Harry waiting on an answer.

"Do you love her?" asked Harry.

"I do dad, I do" said Sev nodding his head desperately trying to show how much he loved his girlfriend.

"Very well then, here" said Harry holding out a bag, which was full of galleons "Go and get a ring, she deserves it. It seems we will have something celebrate tonight".

"Thank you" said Sev bringing his father into a hug, or more like his father hugged him. Harry was very muscular and taller with all the growth potions he had drunk.

"Your welcome, now go" said Harry ushering his son to leave, Sev did just that apparating out of the house right outside the jewelers.

"Where's Sev?" asked Narcissa curiously wondering what had happened, she was more relaxed with Harry than anyone else, Remus and Severus noticed.

"He will be back in a minute, he's just gone to the toilet" said Harry digging into his breakfast.

"Oh" said Narcissa but the strange feeling wouldn't go away.

"Anything else Harry sir?" asked a house elf popping in.

"We could do with more coffee if you don't mind" said Harry smiling at the house elf as it clicked its finger and the dishes disappeared.

Narcissa gasped.

"Why are you being nice to it?" asked Narcissa wide eyed.

"Because he has feelings just like me and you Narcissa would you like to be talked down too?" asked Harry softly.

"I guess not" said Narcissa.

"Then we agree on one more thing" said Harry smiling softly at Narcissa. He knew it would take her a long time to get used to it, she wasn't just a child she was in her teens now.

With a pop Sev appeared back, holding a box in his hand looking excited. Narcissa blinked, he was right next to her with a box in his hand, there was only one conclusion she could come up with - he was going to propose.

"Sev.." said Narcissa looking a little breathless.

"Will you marry me?" asked Sev softly his eyes shining with the love he held for her.

"Yes!!" squealed Narcissa.

It was too much for Severus Snape who had never proposed to anyone in his life, he fainted dead away. Remus just laughed, and started clapping happy for their younger selves.

Hermione and Ron started clapping, although Ron wondered if he would ever be able to afford to keep his Hermione. The ring Narcissa had on must have cost a fortune. Beautiful diamonds, onyxes, sapphires and emeralds.

"Look at it! It's gorgeous" said Hermione.


	28. Chapter 28

**Back I go**

**Chapter 28**

"Enervate" said Harry wakening up the older Severus.

Severus woke up, groaning when he realized it wasn't a dream, great he was going to marry Narcissa Malfoy. His life was over, Lucius Malfoy was going to kill him, everyone knew that Narcissa was Lucius Malfoy's.

"I'm dead," said the older Severus from the floor.

"Why?" asked younger Remus curiously.

"Malfoy claimed Narcissa the first day, he will be angry" said Remus softly.

"Well he knows what its like to want then" said younger Severus adamantly.

"Do not let anyone rule your life," said Harry softly, he had told Severus that since he was younger.

Ron didn't join in the conversation, Hermione didn't notice she was still admiring Narcissa's ring. The girls were giggling away like mad, sighing softly.

Suddenly the bell rang, someone had come in the Muggle way or couldn't get though the wards.

"That's Bella Remus," said Harry softly.

"Great! Will we tell her too as well as Narcissa?" asked Severus, they obviously trusted their soon to be brides a lot.

"Might as well, lets get settled down, hot chocolate for everyone," said Harry, Remus was already away getting his girlfriend from the door.

"Right everyone sit down," said Harry, sitting down with his own hot chocolate.

Everyone did what they were told, Bella was a bit awkward at first, until she saw her sister relaxing she relaxed too. Smiling softly she took some marshmallows and put them in the chocolate. Sitting sipping the steaming hot brew, she wondered what was happening.

"I am Harry Potter from the future, this is the older Severus and older Remus! And my two best friends Hermione and Ronald" said Harry "They are also from the future".

"How is it possible?!" asked a stunned Narcissa.

"I do not know," said Harry.

"In Hogsmeade there's a certain magic that does what you wish," said Severus softly.

"That's how we got here, there was a wish fountain there many years ago" said Hermione.

"Oh" said Bella shocked.

"In the future, you are both Death Eaters, as is Severus until he becomes a spy, however, I have prevented that." said Harry.

"Thank you" uttered a horrified Bella. Accepting the truth as it came, obviously trusting them more than she realized.

"Why tell us?" asked Narcissa softly.

"We thought you deserve the truth," said Harry. "You will be a part of Severus and Remus' life for no matter how long perhaps forever. And Severus as well as Remus don't want to continue to lie to you."

"Oh" said Narcissa smiling softly.

"Thank you for trusting me, even though you knew I was a Death Eater" she practically shuddered softly at the last two words out of her mouth.

"You aren't," said Severus adamantly.

"No your not" agreed Harry.

She just looked at them mutely not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to start with Ron" said Remus, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Might as well get started as well," sighed Severus getting up, time to start the training.

--------------0

"First things first you are going to have to learn the unforgivable" said Severus to Hermione.

"Fine" said Hermione.

Surprise flittered across Severus' face, he thought he was in for a lecture and argument with the witch.

"I want this war ended" said Hermione, feeling the need to explain why she wasn't fighting on this one.

"Indeed," said Severus.

So they started.

It didn't take long for Hermione to master Imperio or the Killing curse, she had trouble with the third unforgivable.

"Think of Voldemort," said Severus softly.

Hermione was sweating, she had been doing this for hours now she was exhausted. She hadn't realized just how tiring it was going to be, even if she had she would still have gone ahead.

"Crucio" snapped Hermione, the mouse twitched but didn't do much else.

"So much for the brightest witch of our age," sneered Severus.

"Crucio!" snarled Hermione.

It worked.

The mouse was withering under the curse.

Hermione moved her wand, stunned the mouse was released from the painful curse.

"Well done" said Severus, he had been nasty to her to get her angry.

Anger was what worked best with the Cruciatus curse.

"I did it!" said an exhausted Hermione looking very pleased with herself.

"You did, the worst of its over now, but enough for tonight, go get a bath and a change of clothes before dinner" said Severus.

"Yes sir," said Hermione.

"You may call me Severus, we are no longer in school Ms. Granger" said Severus.

"Then please call me Hermione" said Hermione, she knew she was getting a rare privilege indeed allowed to call Professor Snape by his given name.

"Very well Hermione" said Severus nodding his head before he was out of the dungeons and away to his room.

Hermione did the same, completely exhausted, she must have spent forty five minutes in that bath relaxing.

----------------0

"What would you like to learn first?" asked Remus once he and Ron were outside the house.

"I don't know, what's the hardest?" asked Ron.

"The unforgivables are the hardest" said Remus.

"Then them first, they might just save my life" said Ron.

"Too true" said Remus nodding his head in respect.

"Ok then Professor the unforgivables it is" said Ron.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Remus?" asked Remus shaking his head.

"Remus then" said Ron, after all he wasn't at Hogwarts and his mother couldn't give him a row.

"Good, lets get started." said Remus.

They spent three hours trying to get Ron to use the Cruciatus curse, but whatever Remus did it didn't help. He didn't seem to be able to muster the anger or rage to cast it, the Imperio he had no problem with. However, the killing curse, was another one Ron was stuck on.

It was five o'clock by the time Remus looked at the clock.

"That's enough for today Ron," said Remus, he needed Severus' help.

"Yes sir," said Ron knowing he had let the man down even if he wasn't showing it.

"Go get changed for dinner" said Remus.

"Can I have a shower?" asked Ron knowing he smelled.

"A quick one" said Remus.

Ron didn't waste any time in getting into the house and away to his room. He was disappointed in himself, why couldn't he cast them? Perhaps he was just a nobody, or a disappointment to everyone.

Perhaps he was no use, perhaps he shouldn't have come.


	29. Chapter 29

**Back I go **

**Severus is the older Severus from the future - Sev is the younger from this timeline. **

**Remus is the older Remus from the future - Remy is the younger one from this time line! **

**Chapter 39**

"Something is wrong with Ron," whispered Hermione looking worried, "Should I go talk to him?".

"Don't worry, he's just feeling a little down in the dumps" said Remus softly.

"Why?" asked Severus.

"He didn't succeed with the spells," said Remus.

"Oh poor Ron, he's bound to be feeling pretty useless right now" said Hermione sympathetically.

"Were you pushing him hard enough?" said Severus.

"I'm hardly going to bully Ron into casting those curses!" said Remus shaking his head.

"Why not? It worked with Ms. Granger" said Severus.

"I don't know…" said Remus obviously still doubtful.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Sev coming over looking at them curiously.

"Just wondering how to get Ron to feel better," said Harry.

"What's wrong with him?" frowned Sev.

"He's not the best with spells," admitted Hermione softly.

"Well then there has to be something he's good at" said Remy. He went everywhere with Sev all the time.

"He's brilliant at chess," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Well let him plan the attacks," said Remus.

"But let him continue trying to learn the spells" said Severus.

"Yeah, I agree but I think Severus may be better to take over Ron's training" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Sev.

"Because if anything Severus will work him up enough to get the spells correct" said Harry, he knew how easily Ron was wound up.

"I'll do it" said Severus, emotionless.

"Good," said Harry.

"Now what are we going to do for the moment?"

'

'

--0Back In The Original Time Line0--

'

'

"My Lord, something is happening" said Lucius looking petrified.

"And what may that be?" hissed Voldemort angry but curiosity lingered in his eyes. He was curious what could cause his unshakable Death Eater quiver in front of him. Without the aid of the Cruciatus curse, that was the only think that could get Lucius Malfoy on his knees.

"My memories are changing," said Lucius.

"Is that so?" hissed Voldemort, his way of demanding more explanation.

"The Black's don't sign the contract, my wife is no longer contracted to marry me, she likes someone _Else" _Lucius snarled the else out because he knew who it was.

"Who?" asked Voldemort his eyes flashing red.

"Severus Snape," hissed Lucius angrily.

"I hardly think he has the power to get back in time, no it must be someone doing it. If you say what I think your saying then someone is fiddling with time" snarled Voldemort, he himself was now panicking if someone was changing the future - if they knew anything about him …he dreaded to think what could happen.

"What do we do My Lord?" asked Lucius scared. Draco Malfoy was his son and heir, and the child he had promised Voldemort when he turned seventeen. If he doesn't have that child Voldemort wouldn't accept him into his circle and everyone would find out that the Malfoy's had been broke.

The Malfoy's for centuries had no jobs, donating money to people to suit their needs. The money had slowly dwindled to nothing, and Lucius had been given the prefect opportunity. A son in exchange for all the money he would ever need.

"We do nothing," smirked Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord?…but" protested Lucius nearly spluttering.

"Dumbledore will do it for us," said Voldemort still smirking.

"What if he cannot succeed?" sneered Lucius his disgust for the old Headmaster was visible for all to see.

"He will, he would hate the thought of anyone changing anything," said Voldemort.

"But why would he?" asked Lucius.

"I think its someone involved in the war that's in the past" said Voldemort.

"How?" blinked Lucius…what would make anyone draw that conclusion.

"Just a feeling I have," hissed Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord" bowed Lucius, his masks appearing once more, no one would know he had been panicking. He knew better than to keep asking questions, Voldemort would curse him that's the last thing he needed.

"Give me your arm, I'm going to get Severus to work on this, it might just work in our favour" smirked Voldemort.

Lucius handed it over, hissing in pain as the wand was pushed into his arm and his arm began hurting. However, it was hardly anything like the Cruciatus curse so it was bearable.

"Hm…" said Voldemort removing his wand, they waited five minutes, Lord Voldemort's temper mounting by the minute.

"Be gone Lucius," snarled Voldemort his anger ready to explode. He hated waiting, everyone knew that, and Severus had never taken this long to answer his call. He assumed the worst, that Severus was not on his side, he was going to have to use one of his followers to kill Severus is seems. Only draw back he would loose the follower he was using too, because the other follower would feel everything Severus did.

Lucius didn't even wait till he was finished, he apparated away, eager to get out of Voldemort's way.

He apparated to his manor, when he got in, he noticed the place was strangely quiet. Narcissa was always throwing parties, shouting at Draco about how dangerous one thing or another is.

"Father," said Draco respectfully.

"Ah Draco, where is your mother?" snapped Lucius, not in the mood for civilisation.

"Up the stairs," said Draco realizing his father wasn't in the best of moods.

"Good," snarled Lucius walking away, up the stairs obviously wanting his wife.

"Narcissa just where do you think your going?" snapped Lucius upon seeing his wife packing.

"I'm leaving," she said.

"You are not," snarled Lucius.

"Lucius you cant stop me, we are no longer married, the contract burnt into a million pieces!" smirked Narcissa.

"Over my dead body," snarled Lucius grabbing Narcissa.

"You helped them kill my mother, you disgust me, get your hands of me. If you touch me they will find what I have left for them to find in my personal vault." said Narcissa she was scared of Lucius yes, but she wasn't going to be intimidated. Severus had taught her a lot, so had Harry…Harry smiling softly she thought to herself 'He's done more for me than anyone I cant wait until he gets back'

"You know what's happening," snarled Lucius.

"What do you mean?" asked Narcissa.

"You know what's happening! You know who's gone back in time" said Lucius wide eyed.

"No" lied Narcissa. But Lucius was having none of it, he was convinced she knew something.

Lucius wrapped Narcissa's beautiful hair around his hand and began dragging her down the stairs. He didn't and never had cared about her, she was just another one of his possessions he had, that had bore his heir.

She screamed in pain, kicking at him begging him to let her go, screaming that she knew nothing. He let her fall all the way down the manor stairs, Narcissa tried to get up before he came down the stairs. However, she didn't succeed he had broken one of her ribs to be sure.

Lucius had bent over to grab her once more when a voice bellowed though Malfoy manor…

"Let go of her!" the voice yelled angrily.

--0Back In The Past0--

"Ron we have decided that you will be the leader in all the attacks" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron depressed.

"Because you are brilliant at planning battles out, you beat everyone at chess!" said Hermione her face flushed brightly, she had told him that a little too passionately.

"Thanks Mione" said Ron his sullen look replaced a bright eyes twinkling look.

He obviously cared very much about what Hermione thought of him.

"But I'm no good at spells" said Ron.

"You will be, you are just not focusing the right emotions on the spells," said Severus.

"Oh" said Ron looking surprised but he nodded thoughtfully.

"And Severus will be teaching you" said Remy seeing the others weren't telling him.

"Because I'm crap?" guessed Ron.

"No, he knows better, he knows how to get you wound up" said Harry.

"True," said Ron smirking as he remembers all the times he had been wound up in potions from the said man that was going to be teaching him.

Harry smiled fondly, knowing what Ron was thinking about.

--0Malfoy manor Present0--

"Let go of her!" yelled Draco again when Lucius didn't listen.

"Go to your room boy, I will deal with you later!" snarled Lucius.

"Let…HER…GOOOOOO" yelled Draco, his wand pointed square at his fathers chest.

"You wouldn't dare" snarled Lucius, but he wasn't moving anyway.

"Try me, and those spells you taught me will be getting thrown out of my wand" said Draco warning his father to back off.

"STUPEFY" yelled Draco, he wouldn't lower himself to his father's standards.

"Come on mum," said Draco helping his mother up looking worried about her.

"Accio Narcissa Black's wand, Accio trunk Accio Draco Malfoy's trunk" shouted Draco.

"I thought your father…" said Narcissa, she thought Lucius had her son well trained, it seemed it wasn't the case. She thought that her son had been broken by Lucius.

"No, I remember what it's like when he wasn't around," said Draco.

Then it occurred to Narcissa, with her not being with Lucius she would loose her son. What was worse there was nothing she could do, her heart was breaking. She was happy she wouldn't remain with that horrible man but Draco…her son the boy she loved and brought up…no one said it was going to be easy though.

"Lets go, before he wakes up" said Draco.

"Goodbye," said Narcissa spitting on her so called 'husband' before with the help of her son she limped out of Malfoy Manor glad to see the back of it once and for all.

* * *

**WILL I HAVE DRACO STILL BORN? BUT SEVERUS CARE ABOUT HIM AS IF HE WAS HIS OWN? HOW WILL I HAVE THIS HAPPEN? WILL NARCISSA BETRAY HIM OR DO IT TO SAVE SEVERUS' LIFE? WELL WHAT'S IT TO BE? DRACO ALIVE OR DISAPEARING OUT OF TIME AND SPACE AS IF HE DIDNT EXIST? WHAT ABOUT LUCIUS? WILL I LEAVE HIM FOR SEVERUS ?? R&R PLZ XX**


	30. Chapter 30

**Back I go **

**Chapter 30 **

"Hermione have you read all the papers you brought with you?" asked Harry referring to the daily prophet.

"Yes, everything I can," nodded Hermione "And also have them by date, most of them were already so it wasn't that hard" she admitted.

"Ok, sit down with Ron; plan a strategy for every attack in the next fortnight." said Harry, "Can't do any more than that because we aren't sure if he will stick to his plans of attack. However, they should be similar but who knows with Voldemort?!" he sighed.

"No problem" said Hermione, it still surprised her how grown up Harry was now. She was used to being the one who did the planning, or who was the most mature.

She wasn't angry or jealous if anything she was glad someone else was doing the grown ups work. Harry was a grown up now, the young boy she had once known was no more. In place stood a young man who was out to win the war at all costs.

"Hey guy's" said James coming into the living room.

"Hey James," smirked Remy.

"Hello Harry" said James softly.

"Hello James" said Harry nodding his head curtly before leaving the younger ones to it. Saying "Do it whenever you are ready there's no need for a rush".

"Is that Lily Evans?" asked Remy noticing someone behind James.

Harry had stopped in his tracks, frozen everyone that knew understood why he was so shocked.

"Yes, we have decided to go out" said James going red in the face, a nervous Lily hovering behind him.

"Congratulations!" smirked Sev "And I must say it's about damn time! Lover boy".

Lily blushed bright red when she realized James had liked her for a while.

"Yes, congratulations," smiled Harry coming back into the room, "I'm Harry Evanson" putting his hand out shaking it and letting it go.

"I'm Lily Evans" smiled Lily, "You have my eyes".

"I do, and many others in the world probably do too" smiled Harry.

"I think it's time to tell them" said Severus.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry giving Severus a death glare which didn't even affect the man.

"He's your son" blurted Severus.

"What are you talking about?" laughed James thinking it was a joke.

"Sit down" sighed Harry, admitting defeat he knew Severus was adamant and not backing down.

"I'm from the future, my real name is Harry James Potter" sighed Harry feeling exhausted.

"Oh" said James obviously believing it now.

"Very funny," said Lily.

"I'm serious," said Harry.

"It's not possible" smirked Lily still thinking it was a joke.

"Perentus revellers" chanted Severus at Harry.

The beam hit Harry, and the smoky words came up on the screen.

Father - James Potter

Mother - Lily Potter nee Evans

"Wow, it's weird how its came up?! I mean I kind of expected Lily Evans just" said Hermione.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Remus nodding his head.

"You aren't kidding" said a wide eyed Lily having no choice to believe it now.

"Oh god! You're my son!" said James looking like he was about to pass out.

"You're so powerful! And our son too what are we like?" asked Lily curiously "What do we do?"

"I don't know I never got to know you" admitted Harry sadly.

"We didn't give you up for adoption?!" shrieked Lily wide eyed.

"No! Don't worry! You um…died when I was just one years old" sighed Harry.

"How?" asked Lily wide eyed.

"Voldemort killed you, he tried to kill me but it backfired on him and he died" said Harry.

"What spell backfired? Cutting curse?" asked James looking sick.

"It was the killing curse" said Severus.

She just shook her head numbly.

James gasped and looked at his son wide eyed.

"Look it's not going to happen if I have anything to say about it!" reassured Harry "But we can't change too much."

"But everything has changed anyway has it not?" asked Lily looking hopeful.

"Yes" admitted Harry.

"Then let's do it! When does it happen?" asked Lily hands on her hips looking very intimidating.

"Oooo I'm not fighting with her" said Remus smirking.

"I can't tell you, but I promise I won't let you both die! Don't think any more on it just be happy" smiled Harry.

"Are you stopping attacks?" asked James.

"Yes, without our help Molly would be two brothers down." said Severus.

"Fabian? And Gideon?" asked James wide eyed.

"Indeed" said Severus.

"Oh my god! We want to join you! We want to help!" said Lily.

"You're supposed to join the order" said Remus worried that this would change everything completely.

"So what! Everything's different I'm joining you," said Lily hands on her hips.

"I need your oath that you won't discuss anything that's been said or will be said in future. I can't risk it getting out," said Harry.

"Of course" said James nodding his head, shock was still clear in his eyes. "I James Harrison Potter do so swear never to reveal in any way what is said and done in this house or with these people".

"Good, Lily" said Harry the entire house was staring at her.

"I Lily Jasmine Evans do so swear never to talk, sign or indicate what is said in the company of any of those people or anyone else I know from this group".

"Thank you" smiled Harry letting out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the afternoon was great fun to say the least; Lily got to know them all. The others joined later on, Narcissa and Bellatrix. She had been weary at first, once she had gotten to know their story she got on with them great.

They knew it was Harry's mum so they weren't going to dislike her or hurt her feelings. They had given her a chance, only for Harry's sake and they were glad. Lily was an amazingly bright person, and they got on greatly.

"We best get going Dumbledore wants to see us" sighed James.

"I wonder why, perhaps he wants you to join the order" said Harry frowning.

"No doubt, I'll see you lot later," said James smiling, hugs went all around then James and Lily left.

--0

"Ah Lily, tell me how did you get on with the group?" asked Dumbledore.

"Fine" said Lily vaguely.

"What did they talk about? Are they talking about taking over the world?" asked Dumbledore looking worried.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm not joining the order either, I'm sorry" said Lily adamantly, she wouldn't betray her son.

"What has changed?" asked a wide eyed Dumbledore, the brightest child in years had said she wasn't joining. Something bad must have happened for her to refuse to join.

"My mind" said Lily glaring "I suggest you stop trying to find out Albus you won't like what you find" said Lily advising Dumbledore before leaving.

Dumbledore felt dread enter his stomach, yes it was bad, very bad.

"Your turn James" smiled Lily, there was silencing spells in the room.

Only Dumbledore could hear through them.

"Hello Headmaster," said James smiling.

"How are your friends?" asked Dumbledore.

"Great sir thanks" smiled James.

"How is their education coming? Planned anything for colleges yet?" asked Dumbledore sounding the caring grandfather.

"No sir, we aren't going to do anything this year" said James.

"I see, that's a shame I heard the Auror academy was trying to recruit you. Won't your parents be disappointed?" frowned Dumbledore.

"No sir, I've explained" smiled James softly.

"Ah, well the reason I've called is I wanted to as a few questions I presume you have heard of the Order?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course sir," said James "They are trying to stop Voldemort". Stressing the word trying.

"Indeed, well we have been speaking and we feel that you would be a great addition to the order." said Dumbledore softly. "Would you like to join? Learn millions of new spells and try and stop Voldemort?"

"No sir, I couldn't!" said James, he had already joined a group of people stopping Voldemort. He couldn't join two, one was enough really.

"Can I ask why not?" asked Dumbledore looking saddened.

"Because I'm already with another group" said James telling the truth.

"I see" said Dumbledore looking deeply troubled.

"Goodbye sir," said James quickly getting up and leaving the office before Dumbledore could say another word and keep him there any longer.

* * *

Wow how weird is that! James and Lily arent Dumbledore's glden children! whehheeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy lol omg i didnt think it would turn out this good but it has brilliant! i wasnt sure how it would go or if it would work but it has and im glad! so there you gooooooooo! what did you think of it thats the most important thing! like the fact that JAmes and Lily arent Dumbledoe's golden boy?! will they ever hear the prophecy?! R&R please goodbyeeeeeeeeee R&R


	31. Chapter 31

**Back I go **

**Chapter 31**

"What is the matter?" asked Harry frowning; they had sent him a message requesting that they meet. The letter seemed rushed and panicked.

"Dumbledore has been following Lily around all the time, and to be honest we are getting pretty god damned sick of it" said James angrily.

"Ah" said Harry sighing sadly "I'm afraid that will continue, you did say that you had joined someone else's group. It's not good news for a man like Dumbledore - he has to know everything"

"Well it's not just her either it's me too" said James slumping on the chair. This was weird, coming to a man he now knew to be his son, he didnt half find it strange but he went along with it.

"There is nothing I can do to stop him, it's up to yourselves. Either confront him or tell him he better stop or you will contact the Ministry or let him continue" said Harry laying it down for them.

"I suppose" said Lily, "How's Severus?"

"His training is coming along nicely, he is even better at Potions than I thought he could get. He's going to be the best Potions master in the world," said Harry a fond smile on his face. Obviously when it came to Severus Harry was very proud indeed. "Thankfully he hasn't been hurt duelling his teacher" sometimes it could get nasty.

"I know last one nearly died" grimaced James as he remembered the tale his father had told him. When he had asked if he could train to be a defence master. So his attitude changed and decided he would rather do Auror training just like his father.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt" gasped Lily looking extremely worried now.

"Severus can look after himself!" said Harry soothingly "Don't worry"

"I'm going to confront him," said Lily, changing the subject abruptly, startling both men. If Lily had looked, she would have noticed they flinched the same way, before shaking their head at the same time, then rolling their eyes. She would have done a double take and shook her head, mumbling like father like son.

"If that's what you want to do then do that Lily" said Harry "Just don't embarrass the man too much" he said as an after thought.

"I wont" said Lily despite the man following them all the time; the man had still been her headmaster. She had some respect for him but not much. Not after he had been following her around all the time. He was invading her privacy for god sake she would never do such a thing to him. Now that she knew about Dumbledore sending his son the the Dursley's she had been even more furious with the man. She swore she would never forgive him for that. She drew up a will of course and made the Goblins swear to let the will be read before their funerals.

"We best get going, say hello to Severus and tell him we want to see him," said James. He didnt hug his son, it was just too weird for him, this was his son but he was older than him...it was going to take some getting used to.

"Of course" said Harry, smirking - they didn't realize at what he was smirking at. He knew James and Severus had never gotten on until their dying breath it was just hilarious that they were like brothers now.

"Bye Harry" said Lily smiling, hugging him in an motherly affectionate way before they both apparated away.

----------0

Lily was walking down Hogsmeade daring the headmaster to follow her again. She had been looking forward to confronting the headmaster, he didn't know as much as he seemed to. He wasn't as good as tailing people as he seemed to think he was.

He was about to find that out himself.

"Headmaster do you want to see what books I've bought as well?" snarled Lily but keeping it quiet.

It was silent.

"Don't make me use a spell and humiliate you" snapped Lily "I know you are there!"

"Lily," said Dumbledore his cheeks a ruby red colour.

"Care to explain why you felt the need to follow me all the time?" she said her green eyes flaring with passion and anger.

"I suspected your life was in danger!" said Dumbledore, coming up with a believable excuse. Dumbledore was good at that, coming up with believable in the blink of an eye.

"That's crap and you know it! All that's wrong is you don't like the fact we have joined another group of people. Who will bring down the downfall of Voldemort headmaster, your group has nothing" said Lily.

"But we do things the right way" said Dumbledore trying to catch her out.

"We do as well how dare you imply we are doing something illegal!?" snarled Lily. He had gone too far in her opinion, she had never done anything horrible or bordering illegal and now this man comes and accuses her? She was so angry she knew she would do something she would likely regret so left him a few words before she apparated away.

"I'll report you to the Ministry if I see you following me again!"

--------0

"What is the matter?" asked James alarmed seeing his girl looking ready to blow up in anger.

"That …that that bastard!" snarled Lily.

"Dumbledore?" guessed James. Only Dumbledore could seemingly make Lily loose control these days.

"He accused us of doing illegal things!" groaned Lily.

"Stuff the headmaster, its not like he matters to either of us" said James soothing his worked up lover. Going over he kissed her passionately, they made their way up the stairs and forgot all about Dumbledore. At least for the next three hours anyway.

--------0

"Severus how is your training going?" asked Harry when Severus had settled into the chair.

"It's complete, there is nothing more she can do," said Severus. "I was kind of hoping to spend the night with Narcissa"

"You can do what you like son" smiled Harry but the smile was sort of sad. He realized his son was all grown up. He no longer needed a father in his life; Harry supposed he had better get used to it.

"James want's to see you" said Harry.

"Yes I got a message, we are going to get together at the weekend, James Siri and Remy as well as Bella and Narcissa" said Severus.

"That's nice" said Harry; he knew they had not been able to spend any time together for a while.

"Yeah, I miss them more than I realized, now I'm a Master in Potions and Defence I can just take a year to myself and do whatever I like. Before I get a proper job or something like that" said Severus.

"They call it a gap year" smirked Harry.

"A gap year then" said Severus rolling his eyes.

----------0

Months were going by; Severus was getting job offers left right and centre. That's what happens when the news gets out that you were the best they had ever had. Youngest and the best at that, of course they wanted the best. Severus was most tempted by the offer from St. Mungo's.

Severus came back battered and bruised one day, he was healed by his father who was worried about what happened. It couldn't have been Death Eaters or his son would have said. He had asked around his closest friends and nothing had popped up. He eventually let it go because his son wasn't going to tell him. One thing hadn't changed he was still sometimes closed of and adamant not to let him know.

Everyone was getting together, Remus and Severus had information to share. The Potters - James' parents, Harry, their closest friends were all asked to meet up at Harry's house. It had the most room for a special occasion, Harry was anxious to know what on earth was happening. They didn't have a stupid plan on how to defeat Voldemort or something.

The news will blow him away.

Also truly change the future.

For better or for worse? Who was to know? All that was - was to find out.

* * *

What is this news ? will it change things for the better? or worse? have they called off their marriages? scared for them? having been threatened too much? :O or will it be something else? R&R plz


	32. Chapter 32

Back I Go

Chapter 32

Everyone was cluttered inside Harry's mansion, Lily, James, Remus, Bella, Severus, Narcissa, Harry, Older Severus, Older Remus, Hermione and Ron. All sitting around the dining hall table, come to think of it they hadn't been together for quite a while now.

"Severus what is the matter?" asked Harry softly worrying about his son.

"The night I came back battered and bruised…well…" said Severus trailing off, Narcissa was squashing his hand very tightly obviously what was going to be told wouldn't be easy.

"I caught Lucius and a few other Death Eaters…hurting Narcissa, Lucius especially he was very angry that she wouldn't be his wife and forced her to take a potion, not any potion a fertility potion. Then did something I wish I could erase from my mind" said Severus his face that of pure anger.

"I beat them up, gave as good as I got, I doubt we would have gotten out of there alive if it wasn't for Narcissa's help she managed to find the portkey that I dropped" said Severus.

"What's worse is…the potion worked…I'm pregnant" sobbed Narcissa. Harry was around the table and comforting her in seconds. Soothing her telling her everything was going to be alright. That she should love any child no matter what happened each child was a blessing.

"Lucius will know the potion worked, he will contest the marriage," said Severus.

Harry looked ready to loose it, gathering her up in his arms he sat with her on his lap before speaking. "Would you tell the Ministry what he did?"

"NO!" sobbed Narcissa.

"Listen to me, no one else will know apart from a select few no one will think less of you for that!" said Harry passionately.

"Maybe dads right Cissy" said Severus.

"He will be given a life sentence in prison Narcissa; he won't be able to hurt you. Fifteen years he will be in there if he's not given the kiss. You know how the Wizarding world is about things like this" said Harry.

"Be brave Narcissa, show him you will not be beaten" said Older Remus.

"Get the bastard back" said Remy.

"I will be there every step of the way," said Harry squeezing her against himself as if trying to give her his strength.

"And me too" said Bella standing strongly beside her sister, she already knew and had tried to get her to go to the Ministry. She was thankful the others weren't trying to sweep it under the carpet. If they hadn't decided to do anything she might have done something she would later regret - kill Lucius Malfoy.

"Don't let him get away with it" said Ron looking angry on Narcissa's behalf which Harry would never thought to have seen in his lifetime.

"We will all be here" said Lily his hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"I'll do it" said Narcissa drawing strength from everyone who was supporting her.

"When?" asked James looking concerned for her.

"No time like the present" said Harry.

"What was your news?" asked Hermione looking at Harry's parents curiously.

Lily sighed "I don't think now is the best time"

"Come now, we need some cheering up" said Harry, he shuddered at how much he sounded like Dumbledore. Swearing never to try and coax information out of anyone again he let Narcissa go to Severus who in turn cuddled her closer than ever.

"Well we are engaged, and I'm pregnant, Harry will be here in nine months time" grinned Lily.

"Oh my god! That's brilliant! " Squealed Bella, Narcissa smiled happy for them that was Narcissa Bella and Lily that were now engaged to be married. Both were now pregnant only Bella was left out really.

With a click of his fingers a house elf appeared "Have this place ready for a big celebration in a few hours, soft drinks and alcohol as well, butter beer food the works"

"Of course sir!" said the little elf his eyes wide popping out no doubt to tell the others.

"Now let's go" said Harry that said they all floo'ed to the Ministry of Magic.

Harry's influence in the Ministry made sure he was seen to quickly, Madam Bones was the one that dealt with the case. The memory was given so there was no need for trial because memories couldn't lie. An hour later, after being questioned by Madam Bones with two Auror's there they were finished.

"I'm so sorry for your ordeal, if you like we can get you directly to St. Mungo's" said Madam Bones.

"NO! It's not the child's fault" said Narcissa wide eyed, giving Severus a side way glance he smiled and nodded his head. He was supporting her through everything, and Harry couldn't have been more proud of him.

"Not many people see it that way, your family must be really proud of you" smiled Madam Bones "Well done".

Narcissa smiled a watery tear stained smile, cuddling into Severus "I couldn't have done it without my Severus"

"Indeed" said Madam Bones shaking their hand.

"Thank you very much, I have your assurance that this matter will be dealt with quickly and quietly?" asked Harry.

"It will be Moody will be going to arrest Lucius Malfoy and see him of to Azkaban as soon as I finish the legalities which should be in half an hour, I will inform you when everything has been dealt with" said Madam bones shaking his hand.

"Excellent!" said Harry shaking her hand.

-----------------------0

Once back in their home, they did indeed come back to a place that was fit for the queen to party in. They forgot about everything that had happened and concentrated on partying. James and Lily's parents had come also and seemed to love the Wizarding world's equivalent of beer.

Harry loved seeing his grandparents there and made sure to take many pictures of them. Everyone was getting pictures taken; even Hermione took the camera of him and made sure he was in pictures with everyone.

Half way thought the night news came, Lucius Malfoy was on his way to Azkaban as they spoke. Narcissa truly came alive after that the knowledge that the man who hurt her couldn't any longer was the best news in her life.

"Thank you Severus," said Narcissa, "For bringing me here, letting them convince me, I feel so much safer already"

"Good" smiled Severus.

"Do you truly not mind about this baby?" asked Narcissa wide eyed.

"I do not," said Severus soothingly, it wasn't the child's fault and it was part of Narcissa he didn't care if it was half Malfoy.

Remus' father was the last to join the group for the party.

"Remus, I want a child" said Bella sadly. Once she had him in a corner away from the bright lights and happy dancing people.

"I won't! I cant I'm sorry I don't…" said Remus looking ready to cry.

"Look you don't hurt after taking that potion! Everything's changed! Cubs are allowed in Hogwarts now only on the full moon they are going to a special room!" said Bella desperately. It was a very recurring argument they had been having, she wanted to be a mummy even if she was still young.

"I don't want this kind of life for any child of mine" said Remus sadly.

"He or she will be loved Remy please for me!" said Bella.

"You will regret it if you don't" whispered Older Remus in his ear. Remus obviously knew something he didn't; wide eyed he gave in to his fiancées sad eyes.

"Oook" said Remy hoping he hadn't made the biggest mistake in his life.

"THANK YOU!" shrieked Bella crying tears of joy still mumbling thank you to her soon to be husband.

Soon slow dance music started up, Harry's Grandparents walked up and started slow dancing to the music. You could see the deep love they shared; Harry wanted nothing more than to cry he had never had anyone like that. The new couples soon joined, Lily and James. Severus and Narcissa, Remus and Bella. Ron finally got the courage up and asked the one he loved to dance - Hermione.

The older Severus and Remus watched it all wondering if they were dreaming.

"Care to dance?" asked a new voice.

"Emily?!" said Harry he hadn't seen her in a while.

She smiled, Harry nodded his head and before they knew it they too were dancing, Emily's head resting on Harry's broad shoulders. Severus older and younger was grinning with glee. They couldn't help but notice that they looked really good together.

The party lasted well into the night, instead of going home Harry made sure they were all comfortable either conjuring beds in the living room or going to a bed in his many roomed manor.

Emily and Harry went up to bed together; Emily had loved Harry for a long time, since he had rescued her nephew. He had been so decent unlike anyone she had ever known; when he saved them it was unstoppable. The love had only mounted - she had never seen inkling that he felt the same.

She was finally getting her wish as she made love to the man she had grown to love over the years. What she didn't realise was that he was truly giving himself to her as he had never been with anyone ever not even in this timeline.

--------------0

Next morning it was headache potions all around apart from the three pregnant ladies.

"Good morning" grinned Harry softly.

"Morning" smirked Severus with a knowing look on his face.

For the first time in Severus' life he saw his father flush bright red that would have put a tomato to shame.

"How is Narcissa?" asked Harry settling down.

"She is as good as can be" sighed Severus.

"You do know how proud of you I am? Don't you?" said Harry his green eyes alight with love for his son.

"I can see it, I see it every day and night" said Severus honestly, hugging his father who he never took for granted.

"Aunt Emily!" grinned Severus hugging her as well, who had just walked into the living room and sat down too. Emily hugged her nephew close to her, and all she could think was 'life is good'.

Life is good.

* * *

There you are!! yay finally updated this story! will Malfoy break out of Azkaban? will harry disappear? Will Voldemort ever be defeated? will Harry die taking voldemort with him this time? R&R please


	33. Chapter 33

Back I Go

Chapter 33

The three girls were supporting baby bumps before Harry knew it. He gave them all money to go towards their wedding's. Which they decided to have on a Friday a week between them. James and Lily got married first Bella and Nacissa were her bridesmaids along with Alice who was engaged to Frank Longbottom. The wedding was every girls dream wedding, beautiful dress, beautiful man whole family there plus extra.

Harry got to see a very special sight indeed he got to see his mother and father get married. In a very moving ceremony, Severus, Remus and Sirius were James' best men. He had asked Harry but he told them he would rather not, imagine being your fathers best man? When he was actually older than his father. In Harry's opinion he was being blessed enough to see the love his parents shared together and being at their union.

Lily and James had a six day honeymoon in Barbados, coming back in time for Remus and Bella's wedding. Most of the people that had attended Lily and James' wedding were at Remus' and Bella's. Remus had his father, Severus, Sirius and James as his best men. Bella had Narcissa, Lily and Tonks as her bridesmaids. Narcissa, Tonks and Sirius were the only members of Bella's family to attend the wedding.

After the ceremony they went on their honeymoon to the beaches of Bahamas for six days. They got back in time for the last wedding Severus and Narcissa's. Harry was Severus' best man along with James, Remus and Sirius. Narcissa's bridesmaids was Tonks and her mother and her sister Bella.

Severus and Narcissa went on a week's cruise on the Caribbean courtesy of his father. When they came back they were more loved up than ever, the couples were very happy indeed. Settling into married life quite happily, their stomach's swelling even more.

Sometimes Alice and frank would join the couples when they went out buying baby things. Everything was not forgotten as the older Severus and Remus as well as Harry, Hermione and Ron as well as a few others continued to defy Voldemort and guess his next move and stop his raids.

They saw Dumbledore on one of their days out they had just about to go for an ice cream.

"Miss Evans!" cried Dumbledore joyfully.

"It's MRS Potter now Professor Dumbledore" said Lily naturally she didn't like the old man after seeing how manipulative he was. After following her around trying to get into her mind. She wanted no part in anything Dumbledore said or did.

"My apologies Mrs Potter" said Dumbledore looking sorry but he was far from it.

"Ah, Severus, i hardly recognize you my boy how are you?" asked Dumbledore spotting a familiar face in the crowd.

"I am fine" said Severus.

"May i speak with you?" asked Dumbledore "Privately perhaps in my office? Later on today?"

"Whatever you want to say i trust these people with my life and i shall be busy later" said Severus no emotion showing.

Bella and Narcissa were not so restrained and showed open hostility towards the headmaster.

"I was wondering if you would do a great honour in becoming a spy for the order" said Dumbledore.

"A spy?" laughed Severus an amused look on his face.

"Against who? His own father?" sneered Narcissa.

"Against Voldemort of course" said Dumbledore his spark nowhere to be found.

"You must be insane if you think I'm going to let my husband anywhere near him!" snarled Narcissa.

"Husband?" gasped a shocked Dumbledore. Wasn't she supposed to be betrothed to Lucius Malfoy? Even though he was serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

"Narcissa Snape, nice to meet you" snorted Narcissa, nice to meet him her backside. She let him see just how she liked bumping into him.

"You're pregnant" said Dumbledore looking at Narcissa's swollen stomach.

"We all are not that it's any business of yours" said Bella her eyes flashing in anger.

"That's against the rules!" said Dumbledore looking shocked "Werewolves' cannot have children!"

"The laws have been changed Dumbledore do try and keep up" said a new voice, Harry Evanson coming up beside the teens.

"How is this possible?" said Dumbledore looking likely to have a heart attack.

"Come now, let's get something to eat" said Harry.

The others nodded in agreement, quickly sitting themselves outside the ice cream shop. Harry had one last thing to say to Dumbledore before he joined them. "Oh and Dumbledore do not try and get Severus to join again, he cannot accept the mark he's sworn an oath never to, if he does he looses his magic and would be useless to you"

"Come near us again and i will contact the Ministry" snapped James trying to get his friend into joining the dark side just so he could spy, it made James' blood run cold at the very thought.

"The bloody sheer nerve!" snapped Bella shaking her head.

"How did we not see how bad he was?" asked Remus shaking his head he felt like letting the wolf loose on Dumbledore. Severus was his brother, he had been to scared to speak because he knew he would say a lot of things he may or may not regret.

"Because he only let's you see what he wants you to see, and makes everything you do seem like it's for the greater good," said Harry calmly "Now no more about him let's enjoy our lunch".

The others could only readily agree.

Meanwhile the Prewitt brothers who had nearly died were now married, as was their sister Molly to Arthur Weasley who was pregnant with another child, a boy who they have already decided to name Ronald Billus Weasley.

Fred and George were always with their uncles, Gideon and Fabian pulling pranks and having fun. Molly was glad for the help the twins were a handful it wasn't long before she realised they were getting worse the more time they spent with her brother!

-----------0

"My brothers are alive!" sobbed Molly Weasley. They were alive Harry had saved them this time around. Arthur soothed his distressed wife happy himself because eich he handt gotten the firad gotten a pay rise which he handt gotten the first time around. Harry was changing things so much more than he realised - perhaps his family wouldnt suffer so much now.

It was Fred and George that need the most comforting as the past changed. They knew their uncles died and knew what they had missed out on, their uncles were the best was all they could think.

It didnt change much for Percy, Bill and Charlie becuase they weren't as close to the uncles as Fred and George who were named after the people they seemed to adore.

But all in all they had more to thank Harry for than they realise.

* * *

There we go! will Emily get pregant as well? will they become lovers? or will they just remain very good friends? what will i name Remus and Bellas child or Narcissa and Severus' child? will it be Draco? or will he have a new name? R&R please! bye for now


	34. Chapter 34

Back I Go

Chapter 34

Before they knew it Lily went into labour and it seemed as if there was a party going on in the hospital. Blue balloons, cards and teddy bears littered the arms of the visitors who were waiting for news on how the mother and child were. They all knew what was going to happen; Harry was their child after all.

"She's had a boy" exclaimed the midwife who came out carrying the little blue bundle. Everyone had rushed to their feet when the doors had opened, now smiles were shared all around. It seemed Harry was fine he was so small and gorgeous.

"Two people at a time can go in" she said holding it open with her back.

Severus and Narcissa went in first tears were running down Narcissa's face. She now more than ever couldn't wait until her child came; Harry had said it was more than likely going to be a boy. Picking him up Narcissa admired the beautiful baby she knew he was going to grow into a fine gorgeous young man who had changed her life around.

"Where's Harry?" asked Lily dryly.

"He left he shouldn't be here tonight, said it would feel awkward and only one Harry should be celebrated tonight" smiled Severus softly.

"Ah, oh well I'll be seeing him soon" sighed Lily as Narcissa handed over Harry to her.

"We have a slight dilemma" sighed James sitting down tiredly rubbing his eyes before putting his glasses on.

"What's the matter? Is Harry alright?" asked Narcissa immediately worried.

"He's fine!" soothed Lily immediately.

"What's the problem then James?" asked Severus.

"We don't know who to use as Godfather" admitted James clearly distressed.

"There's you obviously and Sirius, Remus then Narcissa, Bella as Godmothers" Said James.

"That would be too weird just make sure I'm in line as guardian should anything happen" said Severus.

"Of course Severus one down two to go" sighed James.

"I'm little Harry's godmother?" squealed Narcissa hugging mother and son. Kissing them both softly, Severus and James hugged in congratulations and they left letting the others see them.

* * *

R&R Plz So Will Harry Save Lily & James? Will He Die In Their Stead? Will He Come Back From The Future? Or Will Adult Harry's Life End In The Past? Will Severus Loose His Father Either Way? What Will Narcissa Have? Twins Due To The Potion She Took? Draco Have Three Parents? And A Girl Who's Just Narcissa's and Severus? What Will Bella Have? And What Will they name IT? R&R please!!


	35. Chapter 35

Back I Go

Chapter 35

Little Harry James Potter was three weeks old when Narcissa went into labour, James stayed in to look after Harry and Lilt went to the birth. Lily promised to let him know when she gave birth, so he and little Harry could come and see the baby when it was born.

Despite the fact that the baby wasn't his Severus was over the moon when Narcissa went into labour. Quickly getting over to St. Mungo's the halls once again over flowing with people six hours later a screaming baby boy was born. With very blonde hair just like his mothers.

"It's a boy!" grinned Severus coming out with the little bundle.

"Congratulations" grinned everyone taking a shot of the little boy and kissing him.

"Dad say hello to you're grandson" smiled Severus finally letting Harry hold the little boy.

"Welcome to the family Draco Snape" smiled Harry secretly.

"How did you know…" frowned Severus he hadn't had a chance to tell everyone.

"I'm sorry son, that was his name in the original time line" admitted Harry feeling really embarrassed.

"Oh" said Severus nodded feeling a little better.

Just then a scream came from the room, Severus paled and quickly ran back in, Narcissa had been alright five minutes ago. Running straight to her side, he looked at the nurses in question - what the hell was wrong with his wife.

"She's having another baby" shouted the nurse quickly getting everything ready, telling Narcissa to push. Wide eyed Severus could only watch on wondering why Harry hadn't warned them they were having twins. Did one of them die? He hoped not but it would explain why Harry didn't know. Fearing the worst, he helped his wife through the labour surprised when the baby came out screaming its lungs out.

"Congratulations it's a girl" smiled the nurse looking exhausted wiping the child, wrapping him in a blanket she passed her over.

This beautiful little girl was premature about a month at the most, with a beautiful head of black hair different from Draco.

"Could she really be?" asked Narcissa not finishing the sentence.

"Mine?" asked Severus surprised.

"Perentus Revelus" said Harry softly, making sure he didn't startle the child.

"Narcissa Snape- Evanson" and "Severus Snape Evanson"

"She's yours" smiled Harry.

"We have two children" smiled Severus.

"The polar opposite of each other" grinned Lily.

"He has three parents" said a shocked Sirius coming in with little Draco in his arms.

"What?" asked a shocked Narcissa.

"Three names come up, you, Severus and HIM" said Sirius handing Draco over to Narcissa when she gestured for him.

"Wow," said Narcissa. "That means he might take on some of Severus's traits right?"

"There is always the chance" smiled Harry.

"I can't believe it" whispered Narcissa kissing Severus soundly on the lips.

"Do you want to stay here or come home love?" asked Severus.

"I want them home" smiled Narcissa.

Severus handed over his daughter to his father and got everyone to leave the room. He helped dress his wife, gave her a potion to stop feeling the pain and lifted her form into his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around him, she was exhausted and didn't mind being carried.

"Sirius and James are the godfathers and Lily you are his godmother, Bella sweetheart you are their brilliant Auntie and no other title needed" smiled Narcissa.

Bella giggled gleefully, she had a beautiful Niece and Nephew now, and was godmother to Lily's child. Narcissa was also godmother to Harry but unofficially if anything happened to any of them Narcissa would get custody of Harry.

"Dad?" asked Severus.

"What is it son?" asked Harry.

"I'm actually a Potter right?" asked Severus.

"Well adopted you're a Potter yes" frowned Harry wondering where this was going.

"Can I put that down as my son and daughters name? as well as my wife's true last name?" asked Severus.

"You want to be Severus and Narcissa Potter?" asked Harry.

"Well yes, once the war is over James can say his father had another child right? I mean before he married Mrs Potter" said Severus.

"You would need to ask James son" said Harry.

"I have he doesn't have a problem as long as he doesn't smear his dads name" grinned Severus.

"Then I am proud to call you a Potter" smiled Harry.

"Thank you dad" hugged Severus.

He would only start calling himself that once the war was over, he wasn't putting anyone in danger. That night the wedding certificate and his children's birth certificates changed through magic.

Severus and Narcissa Potter

Draco Harrison Potter

Phoebe Bella Potter

-----------------0

Life continued busily for the mothers, always meeting up and being together. Looking after the children, there never seemed time for anything else, thankfully older Severus, Remus and Hermione and Ron were still out there helping foil Voldemort's plans.

When Harry was five months old, Draco Harrison Snape Evanson and Phoebe Bella Snape Evanson was four months old, Bella finally went into labour. Unlike Narcissa and Lily Bella was late rather than early or on time. Unfortunately older Severus and Remus couldn't be there or Hermione and Ron as they were out saving the day.

Bella Lupin was in labour for eleven hours, at the end it was all worth it she had a beautiful boy. Who they named Orion James Lupin, after their friends, who were named Godfathers. Narcissa held onto her new beautiful nephew and approved of the name Orion seemed to suit him, when the eyes opened the noticed that they were amber just like Remus' he had his mothers hair.

They all stayed in Evanson manor the safest place for their children, although James and Lily did stay mostly at Godric's hollow.

A year later Lily and James felt their world come down around them when they went to a meeting with Dumbledore.

"What is the matter?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort is after us we have to go into hiding" sobbed Lily.

Harry frowned he didn't understand.

"Why would be after you?" asked Harry soothingly trying to calm the hysterical mother down.

"He said it was about a prophecy" said James sadly.

"How did Voldemort find out? He couldn't possibly have because no one around told him this time" said Harry very confused.

"Unless Dumbledore is bluffing and wants them to go into hiding is he suggesting himself as secret keeper?" asked Harry angrily.

"Yes" said James frowning.

"He's trying to isolate you, influence you and possibly try and bring Harry up to be a weapon" said Harry angrily. He got up and started pacing around the room his anger building up every minute.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?" asked Bella angrily hugging her best friend.

"For the greater good" hissed Narcissa before Harry could reply.

They could only agree.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that bastard!" snarled James, it wasn't alright with him that Dumbledore planned on using his son and wife as pawns in his war. Just so he could get the bloody credit as he wasn't currently getting any.

"CALM DOWN!" hissed Harry.

"What if he has told Voldemort? What if he as another spy and used James and Lily as sacrifices?" asked older Severus looking sick.

"Would he go that far?" asked Hermione looking sick and worried.

"Unfortunately yes" admitted Harry slumping down onto the couch, the four children were in their mosses baskets sleeping oblivious to anything going on.

"Jesus" said Ron retching he wanted to be sick fortunately he didn't.

"Go along with it," said Harry.

"WHAT?" snarled James angrily hiding his wife behind his back.

"I'm your son, I will be included in the wards just like little Harry, I think its time" said Harry.

"What?! NO!" yelled younger Severus looking scared.

"Listen son, nothing will happen I'll make sure of it ok" promised Severus.

"If anything goes wrong…" said James a dark look on his face.

"You can blame me" said Harry.

James' eyes softened "How could I ever blame my son? No matter his age?"

Harry's eyes widened his father had always been more like a best friend to him, his parental side was coming out now - it was like he was realizing the child in the basket was Harry who was standing there a proud strong powerful adult but still his son.

"I will go to Dumbledore, I'm guessing we are using Godric's Hollow?" asked James more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," smiled Harry "Let's get this show on the road".

The rest of the night was full of quiet conversations, hugs and kisses teary goodbyes. Especially Hermione and Ron, they were extremely worried about both Harry's if anything happened to younger Harry older Harry could disappear as well. This future was new to them even if they were in the past and they were petrified of the outcome.

"Take care of yourself and the family Son" said Harry.

"I will dad you know that" replied Severus.

Everyone else apart from Lily, James, Harry and Harry were staying in Evanson manor to hopefully stay safe.

* * *

What did you think of the names? of the children? will I have Sirius settle down? or will he be the loveable godfather/uncle kinda guy all the time? what do you think? will harry die? or will both harry's grow up? R&R plz


	36. Chapter 36

Back I Go

Sev – Younger one

Remy – Younger one

Severus – Older one

Remus – Older one

Chapter 36

"Use your wand and press this if anything happens" said Hermione a look of pure fear on her face. She was terrified for them, she had only known them for a short while and she was already attached to them. She didn't want anything to happen to any of them, screw the time line for all she was concerned. This thought surprised her; a few years ago she had been petrified of changing even anything now she couldn't care. She summarised it to growing up, Hermione had changed, she hardly had a book in her hand she was always doing something or being with Ron for a little while just the two of them.

"Don't worry Harry obviously has a plan, even if it means I die for him over again I will do it" said Lily an air of determination around her.

"Listen, Harry wouldn't allow that to happen, he grew up at the Dursley's" whispered Hermione.

Lily gasped and looked ready to cry, looking at her only child she felt a chill go up her spine. She could only imagine what kind of life he had at her sisters.

"Promise me you will take Harry and run if anything happens! Do not let him go to my sisters!" whispered Lily urgently.

"After all he's done he deserves a proper childhood, I won't let you down Lily but as I said Harry wouldn't let that happen...I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid" said Hermione softly.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad he had such a great friend to look out for him" smiled Lily hugging Hermione softly.

"You better go," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Yeah, take care, sweetie" said Lily walking towards James.

"Come on then Lily, Harry will meet us in Godric's Hollow" said James lifting up his son, he handed Harry over to Lily who then put him in his pram.

"Take Care" "Goodbye" "I'll see you soon" was yelled from various different people as the four Potter's left the house.

-----------------0

"I doubt Voldemort will attack this is all for nothing I mean there's no Pettigrew" said Remus.

"I have to agree with him" said Ron.

"You have no idea how desperate Dumbledore is to win this war, hence he tried to get me to spy," said Sev.

"And I know how desperate he was the second time around, which would be to sacrifice anyone possible" replied Severus gravely.

"He loves the Potter's he wouldn't harm a head on their body" argued Remus.

"He LOVED them unless you haven't exactly noticed they aren't in the Order and Dumbledore isn't so fond of them in this time!" argued Severus right back.

"He can't be that desperate to win the war!" shouted Remus in denial.

"He is!" yelled Severus back.

"HEY HEY CALM DOWN SHUT UP!" yelled Sev.

"He's right stop arguing Harry won't let anything happen to any of them, if IF Voldemort does attack then Harry will stop it" said Hermione hands on her hips.

"She's right you know!" said Ron shaking his head, they were meant to be the adults in all this.

"There's nothing we can do now but wait and hope" sighed Hermione "This is stressful for all of us and it doesn't help if we keep arguing and fighting with each other".

* * *

"We want you to do the spell" said James coming in with little Harry in his arms.

"Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore hiding his glee.

"Yes, we cannot risk our son's life" said James a pained look coming across his face.

"Very well I shall do it right now if you prefer" said Dumbledore. If they left without telling anyone no one would know he had been secret keeper. He knew James would tell a few certain people who the secret keeper was and he didn't want that.

"Yes please" said Lily clutching her child and husband to her.

"Might I ask why you aren't asking Severus' father to do it?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't think he is strong enough to do the spell, he's been losing magic lately and we cannot figure out why" said James gasping which was faked as if he had unwillingly let out information he hadn't meant to let out.

"JAMES!" yelled Lily slapping him across the head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" said James biting his lip.

Neither of them failed to notice the increasing sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes so this bit of information pleased him. James wanted to smirk, that was his son that Dumbledore was afraid of competition from. His son was going to be more powerful than the great Albus Dumbledore. It was as if Lily was reading his mind because she smiled against James' neck where Dumbledore wouldn't see it.

"Where is it you want this spell cast?" enquired Dumbledore.

"We want to live in Godric's Hollow for a couple of years yet" replied James he noticed slightly that Dumbledore let out a breath.

"Very well" _'Good'_ it was fantastic news for Dumbledore, he had feared they would have went to Potter Manor which had additional spells and wards on it, which would make it harder for someone to get into.

"Come then, let's get it done" smiled Dumbledore encouragingly.

Everyone nodded their consent and they left Hogwarts through the floo and into Godric's Hollow.

Dumbledore did the spells feeling of glee elated him he now had the Potter's under his complete control. The prophecy said the boy would survive, Lily and James he was regrettable but what they were doing was for the greater good. He had to do it for the Wizarding world, it wasn't a choice really, Lily and James or everyone in the Wizarding world. He knew his choice; there wouldn't be a world by the time Harry Potter was old enough to fight. He just hoped no one ever found out especially Harry Potter.

"I must be going I have the Ministry to attend to, Mr. Crouch is getting more and more insane as the days go by" sighed Dumbledore agitated.

"No problem," sighed James his hands on his face.

"Goodbye everyone" smiled Dumbledore sadly before closing the door the house disappeared and no one was any the wiser that the Potters were there.

"HARRY ARE YOU HERE?" shouted Lily looking anxious.

"I'm here" shouted Harry, he felt claustrophobic in this small house, and he didn't know why when he lived in a small space for the first ten years of his life.

"Are you ok?" asked James taking a double take when he saw his son.

"I don't know I need a calming potion before I get worse" gasped Harry; he wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Here" said Lily helping Harry swallow the potion; she was extremely worried about him now.

"It should work in a few seconds" soothed James wiping his face of sweat with a cloth.

"What happened son?" asked James after a few seconds of silence.

"Surely back in time you own Godric's Hollow!" said Lily. He surely went to Gringotts as soon as he turned sixteen and got control of the Potter vaults and deeds unless he lived in Potter Manor? She needed to know.

"I...when Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow is destroyed with my backlash of magic, as far as I know it ended up on fire, Sirius and Hagrid got everyone out" said Harry sadly.

"So you live in Potter manor then" said Lily as if it was the answer to everything.

"No, I lived with the Dursley's at four privet Drive, Dumbledore made sure I went back home every summer and also made sure I didn't know about my vaults. I only found out by chance that's when I grabbed all my money out and tried to leave but I ended up here" said Harry flatly.

"I could kill that bastard" snarled James he had met Lily's sister a couple of times and she was a horrible vile woman. What would she have done to their son? A defenceless child left at her mercy he could only hope that they survived this time so their son didn't end up there.

"James don't say that! They would give you the kiss, promise me you won't!" hissed Lily angrily.

"Don't James if he does give you out to Voldemort you can do what you must through the Ministry but nothing else I need you" said Harry wide green eyes hard and pain filled as he looked at his father. Right now that's who James was right now, his father, he wouldn't let anything happen to them ever.

James took one look at Harry and gave in, what Harry said was true both his son's need him right now. "I will go through the proper channels I promise" said James his brown eyes still on his sons green ones showing how serious he was being.

Lily smiled, she then put little Harry to his bed and sat down with James and Harry who were talking about his adventures in Hogwarts. Everything they could think of that wouldn't upset him, but Lily wanted to know something it was bugging her to no end.

"Was Dumbledore our secret keeper the last time around?" asked Lily.

Harry instantly sobered up, and wondered if he should tell them.

"Well no, things were very very different the last time, Severus wasn't your best friend he was a Slytherin and you and Sirius bullied him to no end, and ended up trying to kill him, well Sirius did by telling Severus to go to the shrieking shack, the last time the wolves bane potion hadn't been invented" said Harry sadly.

Lily gasped in horror.

James looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"He didn't become a werewolf we know he doesn't because he never went off when Remus did" said Lily trying to convince herself.

"No James saves the day which causes Severus to hate the Potters even more, because he owed you a life debt" said Harry.

James nodded he could understand – he thought of owing a life debt to the likes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Funny thing was Severus was actually your best friend Lily until he called you a... you know the horrible word for a Muggle Born when you saved him from being bullied. Being saved by a girl made him so angry and he felt useless and took it out on the wrong person. He actually loved you more than anyone else so much so that he became a spy for the light side risking torture and death if he was found out by Voldemort" Harry said with a sigh.

"Poor Severus" said Lily tears in her eyes.

"You actually had the nerve to bully him because he didn't have decent clothes funny thing was I never had decent clothes in my life before I came here" smirked Harry ironically.

"Well that's nobodies problem now because it didn't happen, Severus grew up like a pureblood with all the goodness of a Muggle born" said Lily proudly.

"Severus has taken on my real last name, he is now a Potter" grinned Harry proudly.

"It's just a shame no one will know it was my son that brought Severus up to be the man he is" smiled James sadly, his son was so proud technically speaking Severus was his grandson it was all very weird.

"You avoided my question" said Lily.

"Oh yeah, well when you started Hogwarts you hated dad and his three friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and......Peter Pettigrew" said Harry.

"It wasn't Sirius!" said James wide eyed, he wouldn't believe it.

"He was sentenced to twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit; everyone thought Sirius would have been secret keeper. No one knew you and Sirius came up with a brilliant idea, Sirius would go on the run while Peter would stay here and be the real secret keeper and keep Voldemort on his tail" said Harry. "It would have been a good plan, it was just a shame Pettigrew was a Death Eater"

"Is he a Death Eater in this time do you recon?" asked Lily her green eyes flashing in raw anger and rage.

"I don't really care to be honest as long as he doesn't hurt any of my family if he does he would regret the day he was born" hissed Harry angrily.

* * *

There We Go Will Dumbledore Betray The Potters? Or Will His Concience Get The Better Of Him? Will They All Die? Or Just Harry? R&R Plz Take Care Everyone xXx


	37. Chapter 37

Back I Go

Remus - The Older Werewolf

Remy - The Younger Werewolf

Sev - Younger Severus

Severus - The Older Severus.

Chapter 37

It wasn't even a week before something happened, Harry who had a feeling of foreboding which usually served him well - told Lily and James to have a night out that he would watch little Harry. With a little convincing they went, trusting Harry completely of course they had to Harry was hardly going to do anything to himself.

"We will be back in an hour" said Lily she didn't want to leave her sons alone for too long not with this war going on.

"Ok I'll see you soon" grinned Harry already flicking something he wanted to watch on the television.

As soon as they were gone Harry went into tense mode, he was very good at hiding his feelings especially since he had grown up. He was completely different from what he looked like when he first came here. Skinny school child now he was a man, he no longer though of himself as Harry Potter he was Harry Evanson.

He went up and began speaking to Harry, telling him he was doing this to give him a better life. He didn't want his parents to be in the same house or he knew history would repeat itself. He just knew deep in his bones that his parents would die if they were here. Now they were guaranteed to survive - or Harry hoped so.

"I'll do what I can to save you I promise" swore Harry, it was hurting him knowing he was changing the timeline so much but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. If it was his life for his parents and everyone else who suffered though the first and second war of Voldemort.

As usual Harry was the most selfless person in the world.

Just as Harry predicted, the wards began to shift, he stood at the doorway to Harry's room and waited on Voldemort coming.

"Come on out and play James Potter" hissed Voldemort.

"I'm afraid he's not in at the moment" smirked Harry Evanson.

"You" snarled Voldemort.

"Me, ready to finish this once and for all?" smirked Harry not wavering the slightest he knew it was angering Voldemort. All in all that's exactly what he needed, an angry Voldemort would make mistakes.

"It will be you that will be finished" shouted Voldemort angrily.

"Prove it" taunted Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" snarled Voldemort all the rage going into the spell, Harry watched it coming and ducked out of the way just seconds before it would have hit him. Usually people were stunned or too petrified to move out of the way of such a nasty permanent spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Harry three times making sure that the bastard would be hit with one of his spells.

He dodged the first one with a smirk on his face, but it was soon wiped of replaced with shock, as the second killing curse hit him. The third one hit him causing the fear to be permanently etched on his snake like face.

"HARRRY!" shrieked Lily, Harry could hear his mother from outside the house. Obviously very scared, it wasn't long before they were actually in the house still shouting for them. Speech failed Harry he couldn't say anything or move. Upon looking at his hands he noticed they were fading away. Fear replaced his short lived happiness; his parents were looking at him with shock in their eyes.

"Tell Severus I love him, I love you all I'm sorry" said Harry his green eyes glazed in sadness as he seemed to be disappearing from sight.

"We love you to Harry" said Lily wide eyed she tried to get to her son to hug him one last time but he seemed to be like a puff of smoke. Lily with a cry of alarm fearing her baby Harry would be gone ran to his room making a loud noise wakening her sleeping son up. She didn't seem to care as she clutched him to her chest and refused to let him go.

"He did it, he actually did it" sobbed Lily.

"We never had any doubt" soothed James hugging his wife and son to him.

"Not HARRY!" shrieked Lily "DUMBLEDORE!" she said even louder.

"Don't worry he will get his due" snarled James for the first time in his life.

"What are we going to tell Sev?" sobbed Lily.

"I don't know" sighed James sadly. He knew Severus loved his father more than anyone else in the world. It was going to break his friends heart doing this but he had no choice, their secret keeper was dead the house was no longer protected.

"Get to the ministry now!" snapped Lily gathering her son in her arms, grabbing his bag and she was ready obviously to go. She wasn't letting Dumbledore away with what she had done to the family.

"We need to tell Sev" whispered James softly to his wife as if he was afraid of upsetting her.

"Let's go then" sighed Lily she was dreading that.

-0

"Lily, James! What are you doing here?" asked Hermione looking surprised.

"Voldemort's gone…." whispered Lily.

"Harry disappeared" said James.

"Oh no!" whimpered Hermione looking ready to pass out.

"Calm down Mione he might have gone home" whispered Ron soothingly.

"Where's Sev?" asked James.

"He's up the stairs we will tell him" said Hermione already walking towards Severus and Narcissa's room.

'Knock' 'Knock' "Sev are you awake?" asked Hermione.

"Sure come on in" said Sev, Hermione still couldn't get used to how different Severus and Sev's voices were. Severus' was cold and hard and Sev's was full of warmth and love. Harry had done the right thing, he was such a selfless person, choking back tears she entered the room.

"What's up?" asked Sev.

"Harry defeated Voldemort but he's disappeared Sev" said Hermione the tears she had been holding in suddenly flowed over.

Emily burst into tears, no one noticed her clutching her stomach as if she was in sever pain.

"He actually done it?" asked Remus looking faint.

"Yes as usual Harry is right Dumbledore sold the Potter's out" said Hermione.

"Where are they?" gasped Severus.

"Down the stairs they are fine" said Hermione.

"Why did Sev's dad think Dumbledore would do it?" questioned Remy.

"Because Dumbledore and he knew something - A Prophecy centring on the baby in Lily's arms. Dumbledore was desperate for Voldemort to be vanquished even if it did come at the expense of the Potters. It seems he knows Dumbledore better than any of us…you owe me an apology" said Severus. He couldn't bring himself to say Harry's name he had memories of how his life had been with him and his heart felt like it was being ripped into pieces.

"I'm sorry" sighed Remus he had been totally wrong about Dumbledore and he had lost his cub and it hurt more than he realized.

"We have no other reason to be here, it's time we went back to our own time" said Severus sadly.

"Do you think Harry will be there?" asked Hermione her voice thick with emotion.

"We can only hope" said Remus.

Narcissa was holding onto Sev and refusing to let him go, she knew how much the father her children had loved his father. He seemed to be in shock, he had obviously believed his father to be invincible but that wasn't exactly a bad thing to think of his father.

"I'm sorry Sev" said Ron thickly he too was in shock he couldn't seem to get the news to sink in. Ron just tried to tell himself that Harry was back waiting on them in the future. Breathing evenly it looked like they were leaving.

"You don't have to go yet" whispered Sev.

"It will only hurt more if we stay" said Remus.

"This is the best, in the long run you will agree," said Severus.

Hermione tears in her eyes clung to Bella, Narcissa, Emily and Lily saying goodbye to them. She whispered at them to take care of their loved ones, agreeing she in turn hugged the boy's goodbye, Harry should have been here for this, should have been able to celebrate with them. The others did pretty much the same; it wasn't long before Remus, Severus, Hermione and Ron were standing there with the trunks getting ready to leave.

"Make that bastard pay" hissed Hermione; there was no need to say more they all knew who she was talking about. Dumbledore.

They apparated to Hogsmade and wished with all their might to be back home. Hoping against hope that their best friend/father/son/ best friends father would be there when they got back.

They landed beside a fountain dedicated to Harry Evanson 'Man who defeated Voldemort and his Death Eaters' only then did Hermione and Ron break down and cry. They had lost their best friend and they weren't getting him back. Severus, Remus, Ron and Hermione suddenly lost consciousness and a whole new life began to fill their minds.

When they woke up things were going to be very different that was for sure.

Was it for better or for worse? One thing was for sure they were going to find out.

* * *

There we go so what happens? will Harry have survived? or will the future only hold one Harry Potter? the world remember Harry Evanson as the defeater of Voldemort? his selflessness living on in those who remembered him? will Emily be pregnant? will Harry Evanson have a son? without knowing and departing the world?R&R plz


	38. Chapter 38

Back I Go

Chapter 38

"We need to talk" groaned Ron coming around.

"Come on into the Leaky Cauldron get a room" moaned Hermione her mind going around all those new memories she had. It was so strange; she had images of her, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny playing together beside the Burrow. Along with other people she had no idea who they were.

"That is the best idea I've ever heard!" said Severus, Hermione squeaked at him, his voice it was exactly like the other Sev from the past. It was no longer cold, hard and unfeeling.

"Anyone else think this is strange?" asked Remus still nursing his head in his hand.

"Come on" muttered Hermione getting everyone up and making her way to the pub asking for a room, they were given the key. Hermione laughed dryly realizing it was the same room Harry had always gotten when he came here. She had to stop the tears from forming by reminding herself she hadn't lost him - he was still here in this time even if he was different.

Silencing spells were erected and finally the four time travellers let loose.

"Dad didn't come back" said Severus looking close to tears.

"Don't worry Sev I'm sure everything will be fine" soothed Remus softly.

"Harry has to come back" said Hermione tears falling down her beautiful youthful face.

"He would have been waiting on us if he had been here" said Ron looking down a frown on his usually happy freckled face.

"Those clothes aren't mine" frowned Hermione looking down at herself until she remembered putting them on and gasped.

"We have merged with ourselves" she yelped.

"I have taken over my others body yes it's as if he has simply disappeared and I have taken over" said Severus trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"We know what you mean" muttered Ron and Remus together as one.

"You're like an Uncle to me in this life how weird is that!" said Hermione sitting down feeling rather out of sorts.

"You don't teach Potions, I teach defence against the dark arts Severus has his own lab and courier service" said Remus talking to Severus more than anyone else.

"I'm a Quidditch player" gasped Ron delighted.

"I'm apprenticed to Lily I'm going to become a charms mistress" gasped Hermione.

"Harry isn't doing anything" frowned Remus.

"That's because Lily and James just told him everything" sighed Severus

"Emily was pregnant with Harry's child, she had a boy naming him Harrison Prince Evanson my brother never got to know his dad" gasped Remus sadly.

Severus just nodded sadly.

"Me and Bella had three more children" smiled Remus softly.

"Me and Narcissa had four" grinned Severus.

"Do you think Harry might ever find his way back home?" asked Hermione this was all so strange to her.

"I hope so" said Severus seriously, "But dad wouldn't want us moping for him, he would want us to live our lives and be happy even if it was only for him"

"We best get going" said Remus softly.

"Yeah we have to explain things to Bella and Narcissa" sighed Severus. The love he felt for his wife shone through like a beacon, Hermione wondered silently why she wasn't accepting as Severus and Remus.

"We will go home in a while" said Ron.

Both men disappeared sad smiles on their faces.

"Why are they accepting this!" demanded Hermione rounding on Ron angrily.

"They have their memories of their younger self's getting used to not having Harry in their life we don't" sighed Ron sitting next to Hermione.

"I guess" sniffed Hermione still feeling as if she was cheated of her best friend. "We can't even bury him…the others wont remember either its just us"

"I know but just think if we hadn't gone back we wouldn't remember it either" said Ron softly.

"Yeah but Harry…" sighed Hermione.

"He did this for all of us if I could go and bring him back I would…but you know Harry he wouldn't do it…even if it meant his death. He would embrace it if he knew his parents would survive" sighed Ron.

"I know I just miss him that's all" sighed Hermione the tears had dried up some still clung to her eyelashes.

-0

"You go Ron" smiled Harry softly watching down upon his two best friends. No one he knew was up here yet, he was alone watching his family and friends together. He didn't regret it in the slightest, he was also very proud of Severus. His son Harry noticed was the spitting imagine of him with a perfect mixture of Severus in him too.

"Harry James Evanson" whispered an eerily voice in the air.

"Yes?" answered Harry back ok he had never had clouds whispering to him before that was new.

"Harry?" asked Hermione and Ron together wide eyed looking around the room.

"For you're selfless acts we have decided to allow you to go back down to earth" said the same eerily voice.

"What's the catch?" asked Harry wearily.

"There is no catch, you changed the world you knew it for the better not a single selfish thought in your heart" whispered the voice.

"Accept it Harry" shouted Hermione wondering at this new strange turn of effects.

"How is it they can hear?" gasped Harry awed.

"They are deeply connected to you, the people who remember you have wished for this moment for a long time" whispered Destiny.

"I thought there was no way to make the dead living again!" said Harry.

"We are from beyond time and space sending someone back isn't a problem for us" said Fate a new voice entering the clearing.

"As long as there's not a catch then go ahead" said Harry eagerly he could get to know his son! His son who was eighteen years old, and a potions genius in the making to boot.

"Very well, good luck Harry James Evanson" whispered another voice, Harry felt three foreign magik's entering him and he felt like he was falling from the heavens. Suddenly as it started - it stopped and found himself in his own body again standing right next to Ron and Hermione.

They must have hugged for what felt like an eternity.

"Come on everyone is waiting on you" smiled Harry gathering both his friends he apparated to where the mismatched Burrow used to be; now it was filled with manors of houses each place engraved the names of who resided there.

The Weasley's was first

The Potter's was second

The Grangers was third

The Prince's next

The Potter's (Severus & Narcissa)

The Lupin's was sixth

The Longbottom's seventh

The Lovegood's was eighth.

"I remember moving here when I was three, you're mum spoke to my mum and we were moving here before I knew it. Told I was a Witch and living with others like me, unlike first time around we became instant best friends not just a trio anymore" sighed Hermione softly.

"Nope, instead of joining us in fifth year, Neville, Luna and Ginny and a load of others were our friends since we could run" grinned Ron, his parents bought him clothes just like the others, his father was undersecretary for the Minister of Magic - James Potter and still worked in the Muggle artefact department. Molly became a babysitter and was also earning an income of her own watching her best friend's children.

"I'm surprised at you're parents I hate to admit it but I didn't know them very well in our timeline…but its different here I know them very well Auntie Heather and Uncle David" grinned Harry.

"That's not the only Uncle and Aunt we had" smirked Ron "How about Uncles Severus, Fabian, Gideon, Remus, James, Frank, Xeno and Auntie Lily, Alice, Emily, Heather, Bella, Narcissa and Lena". Lena was Luna Lovegood's mother who had died in the previous timeline. She hadn't been alone when it had happened; Severus had been there too and managed to get them to safety in time.

"They aren't my Aunt's and Uncles though" sighed Harry looking slightly depressed.

"No maybe not but you're here now that's all that matters" said Hermione softly.

"True" said Harry.

"Dad?" asked a quiet voice from the Prince's home.

"Hello son" said Harry softly, this was the treasure he had left in the past.

"DAD?" shrieked the eighteen year old throwing himself at Harry with all his might.

Harry not as weak as he once was didn't even budge when his lanky eighteen year old son slammed into him. Harrison didn't seem to want to let go even for a moment, meanwhile he was shouting on his mother.

Who ran towards the door a frown etched on her ageing face then shock took its rightful place.

"Harry?" whispered Emily, it was obvious she wanted to hug him too but was unsure of how he would receive her.

Harry smiled at her fondly before opening his arms inviting her to come to him. She took a lot longer than their son but it was worth the wait. Engulfed in the familiar warmth that was Emily he closed his eyes and for a few moments forgot where he was.

"I never thought I'd see you again" she whispered, for only Harry to hear but everyone heard regardless.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" said Harry soothing his son and the mother of his child.

"I've wished for this moment for so long" admitted his son who sounded like a five year old right now not the eighteen years he was.

"You have you're wish" said Harry softly unable to believe that this was really happening.

Suddenly he was awash with people talking to him, Severus, Remus, Lily, James, Narcissa, and Bella everyone he had known back in time.

"Hey Pheebs" grinned Hermione surprising herself, this was one of her best friends, along with her younger sisters Helena and Marissa and brothers Carter and Heath all Potter's just as Severus had wanted. The Snape name had died but his mothers name lives on proudly - Prince.

"Hey Mione!" beamed Phoebe.

"Are you coming?" gestured Orion.

They went straight up to a big massive tree house that everyone had built for them with magic it didn't take long.

"We were told you might change…nothing has changed too much right?" asked Regulus aptly named after his father's brother who had died after turning on Voldemort. Sirius had two boys named Regulus and Romulus, he hadn't known about the change so didn't have twelve years of Azkaban still in his memories. However, Lily and James had told him everything as well, it had changed him he had settled down after his friends and to this day he was still an Auror.

"No we still remember all of you…it's just we remember our other life" reassured Hermione.

"Oh good!" grinned Remy Bella Lupin a girl who was indeed named Remy. They also had two other boys called Cullen Remus Lupin and Callum Teddy Lupin twins.

Most of them were either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin some went into Huffelpuff or Gryffindor - but that didn't stop the strong friendship that had formed since they were in nappies.

The group was massive all children that hadn't been born before, even Neville wasn't an only child anymore. He had a little brother and sister Alice and Edward Longbottom a year between them all.

"What happened to Dumbledore?" demanded Hermione to Lily as soon as she had been able to get away from the group. Ron had of course followed her, now they were among the adult group who was sitting talking quietly among themselves. Dobby much to Harry's delight served them, the elf's had left to find new homes after Lucius had died, in Azkaban prison the mark had killed him along with all the other Death Eaters out there.

Surprisingly one Peter Pettigrew was still alive, not being friends with James, Remus and Sirius had stopped his jealous rampage. It seemed like he had saved another soul from the evil that was Lord Voldemort.

"He's in Azkaban" snarled Lily sounding ferocious.

"What happened when we left?" asked Hermione sitting on the large blanket with the adults, Ron was helping himself to some food he was after all starving - as usual that was one thing that hadn't changed.

"We went straight to the Ministry and demanded Dumbledore be arrested, but things happened all at once - Crouch was disgraced his son was among the dead Death Eaters. They tried to get Fudge in the office he was a yellow bellied Huffelpuff I wasn't letting it happen…then Lily suggested me and well the Wizengamont all agreed and Dumbledore was arrested. He was charged with the murder of Harry Evanson and capable homicide of the three of us" said James.

"He got four life sentences, forty years before he will see the light of day again" said James not hiding his satisfaction.

"Good" said Hermione a satisfied smirk on her face.

That night the entire inhabitant of St. Catchpole, Devon that new Harry to some extent were out celebrating everyone's return. Harry was still surprised at the amount of children in the area…and that was just people he knew …what about all those Muggle born's he had killed in his time? If the amount of people here was anything to go by Hogwarts would be completely packed.

-0

"Hey dad what are you doing out here? It's five in the morning!" said Severus softly. The more he stayed here the more his other life seemed like a dream…which could no longer hurt him physically or mentally.

"Couldn't sleep" said Harry softly.

"I'm glad you're back I didn't get to talk to you last night" said Severus softly.

"Well you have a family now and have been without me the majority of you're life" said Harry sadly he had missed so much.

"You changed my life, you were the better man you made me a better man too" admitted Severus the older man shining through briefly.

"That life is of no consequence Severus there is no need to hang onto it any longer" said Harry.

"Yes there is so I know not to take everything for granted" said Severus.

"Point taken" smiled Harry sadly.

"Harrison has always wanted me to talk about you…he has missed you so much more than Emily or even he shows it" said Severus.

"I have both my sons with me and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you are all happy" said Harry. It had been more than he could have ever hoped for, he was alive his parents were alive and he had changed everyone for the better and life was good.

"You already have" said Severus patting his father on the back before going back in.

No one else disturbed him for another few hours but it was only Ron and Hermione who came out.

"You ok?" asked Ron concerned.

"Is it just me or do you feel like this is all a dream?" asked Harry softly; accepting the cup of coffee Hermione gave him. The three leaned on the poach drinking their hot drinking talking.

"It's real Harry…and I feel the same way too…I've never had so many friends before in my life" said Hermione awed.

"Yeah nor have I ever been called names because of my clothes! We are rich not as rich as you guys are but we aren't far off it" said Ron.

"I don't have anything" said Harry looking slightly panicked.

"What about you're trunk didn't you keep some of it in there?" asked Hermione frowning.

"Yeah but it will have disappeared I mean the future has changed!" said Harry confused.

"No it wont disappear that money is yours one of the many loopholes in magic" grinned Hermione.

Harry calmed down after hearing that, he had just about had his heart jumping out of his chest in fright.

"Just enjoy what you created mate" comforted Ron.

"Do you know how weird it is seeing you talking iambically with a grown man" smiled Narcissa coming out.

"What do you mean?" frowned Hermione.

"Well think about it you have her memories you hardly spoke to adults other than to ask questions. Here you are exactly as you were for me the last time I saw you in the past too old for you're years" sighed Narcissa sadly.

"That's sometimes a good thing" said Hermione matter of fact.

"You're parents have known for years and I think they still have trouble with it" sighed Narcissa.

"They will be fine" smiled Hermione softly. She hadn't changed all that much after all so it shouldn't alarm them that much.

"They will be it surprises me that we can still surprise them!" laughed Narcissa.

Hermione smiled softly - yes she was glad to have gone back.

Harry said goodbye to his best friends and went back into the house right now he wanted to spend some time with his family, Emily, Harrison, Severus, Narcissa, Draco, Phoebe, Helena, Marissa, Carter and Heath his grandchildren strictly speaking.

A year later Harry and Emily who had been married had a little girl whom they named Emma Lillian Prince. Harry knew he couldn't walk around as Harry Evanson - or his normal life would disappear on the onslaught of Press annoying him. So he had taken the Prince name, so his family Emily, Harrison and new Emma and himself were Prince's.

Severus and his family was still Potter's and happy about that fact, Narcissa was the Deputy Headmistress. Working along side Minerva McGonagall in bettering Hogwarts school. She got to see Remus every day as he taught Defence against the dark arts, Sirius taught transfiguration after McGonagall had stepped up to be headmistress.

Lily taught Charms and Harry had been bought up alongside Hermione who's parents had a long drive to work at their dentist beside Ron and his family.

Hermione and Ron got married that summer and like Harry had a child a little boy whom they named Hugo Ross Weasley the only other name they liked with the beginning H as a small way of thanks to Harry - there was already too many Harry's in the family as it was. And that was what they all were a close nit family even if two of them were normal people. That was just the start of another big Weasley family.

That my good people is a story for another time, at least we can all say that they lived.

THE END

* * *

I am slightly disapointed in the ending i dont know why...I didn't want Harry merging with his younger self...and until the last minute i didnt want him to survive...but then i decided i did. Anyhoose I hope you liked it. R&R Plz! any questions just PM me or even just ask in the review and ill answer!


End file.
